


Fay No Exorcist

by SalemLucidEster



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, The Amazing Fay
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 60,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemLucidEster/pseuds/SalemLucidEster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fay is a being older and more powerful than any god. She is immortal and controls time, space, reality, and consciousness. She is also an otaku. So with these powers, it's no wonder she would force her way into some anime and manga. This time it being Blue Exorcist. So watch and be amused as I tell the tale of Fay screwing shit up for the poor son of Satan... And everyone else... Satan included... God she is so bored...</p><p>Rated 'C' for crack fiction... Enjoy the stupidity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Messing With Exorcists

A young girl rolled onto her back, forcing her to face the unholy ball of heat, gas, and light that supported life on this planet. ‘Right, I’m in this universe this time.’ Fay closed her eyes attempting to block out the harsh rays as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. Taking a deep breath, the girl realized something. She was dressed weird. Looking down at herself, Fay sighed and blew dark purple bangs out of her face. Her hair wasn’t dyed, it was naturally dark purple, and it only went down to around her shoulders. Narrowing her bright red eyes, Fay scowled at her odd outfit.

“This won’t do… I look like a fifteen year old hooker! Why exactly was I wearing this again?”

The dress in question really was inappropriate; A skin tight leather dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places and still managed to fall and flow around her mid-thigh. Not to mention that it was a red-violet color and sleeveless. Luckily, it showed no cleavage but it was still short and sleeveless. The dress was only accompanied by her under garments, and a matching pair of gloves and boots. Both being black leather and loose around the top. Of course, there was also her hat. The witch hat was never taken off, in a way it was the girl’s trade mark. Plus it helped with a little "problem" that Fay never really bothered to try and fix. Fay’s natural appearance was strange enough; she didn’t need the added help of her clothes to make her stick out. Still trying to remember why she wore such a thing, the girl sighed and snapped her fingers. With a sparkle, her outfit changed instantly and turned into something less noticeable. Her hat however was still in place, of course. Fay was now wearing dark skinny jeans, black military boots, a plain navy blue t-shirt, and a large black hoodie. The last of which was a size 3XL and thus made her look like a child wearing their fathers shoes.

Fay was currently sitting atop a roof, going completely unnoticed by any living thing. This was probably for the best seeing as she had just gotten there. Literally… She just poofed into existence not even twenty seconds ago. Letting out a squeak like yawn and stretching, Fay stood up and dusted herself off. Shading her eyes, the girl looked around to see if she could find her “target”. You see, something exciting was happening today. It was the reason she came here to this place, time, and universe. Today was the day that he awoke. It was around midday, so Fay knew exactly where the so called target would be. Taking a deep breath that wasn’t actually necessary, the girl crouched down and jumped off the roof. Causing her to land on a similar roof a few dozen blocks away. She didn’t even stumble, though a frown crossed her lips.

“Shit… I have to remember to tone it down. Like a lot. You’re “human” Fay… HUMAN.”

With this in mind, Fay dropped down into an empty alley. She withdrew her hands so they were now completely hidden within the sleeves of her hoodie and flapped her arms about in a childish way. She then quickly started off on her search. Fay was obviously playing and there was no sense of seriousness around her. She was seemingly just a kid, a weird, stupid, hyper child. Giving a cat like smile, the girl wandered about the streets. People would occasionally look her way only to be greeted by a smile and a wave, or were simply ignored outright. The girl hummed quietly to herself as she skipped through town.

She soon passed a group of boys gathering at the entrance of a church. They looked hostile. Without so much as a second glance, Fay skipped onward. Though she was very aware of what the boys were doing and saying. Turning a corner, Fay stopped and leaned against a building. She played with her sleeves as the boys soon came around back into view, all huddled in an angry group. Their faces were grim, but they didn’t even notice the girl, earning them a coy smile that they also failed to notice. The group kept walking until they entered an alley. Without so much as a breath, Fay followed after them.

At this point, Fay wasn’t really listening to what the boys were saying. She already knew. So instead, she found herself a comfy hiding spot to sit and watch the show. Making herself at home, Fay cringed as the boys started yelling. ‘Really? If you’re going to do something like this, don’t alert the whole damned neighborhood. Stupid...’ Leaning her head back, the girl watched in silence as the boys pinned a dark blue haired boy to the ground. The “leader” was pissed and didn’t even try to hold back his anger anymore, so he revealed his true form. ‘Stupid demon. To think he is a king of Gehenna.’ Of course only the blue haired boy and Fay could see the transformation. The girl rolled her eyes as the demon neared the blue haired boy with a glowing hot metal rod. He was going to burn the boy. Still, the girl didn’t intervene. Instead, Fay seemed to grow excited and inched closer to the scene. And that’s when it happened. Blue flames engulfed the blue haired boy and the thugs were shot back. They then proceeded to run for their pathetic mortal lives. The only ones who remained were Mr. Demon-Sir, the blue haired fire boy, and Fay. Though the two males had no idea that Fay was even there. 'Not very attentive, are we?' The demon smiled and went on a rant about the boy being Satan’s son and introduced himself as Astaroth. The girl could only roll her eyes. This would be over quickly. As if on cue, a man entered the ally.

The old man was wearing a priest’s robe and chanting a prayer. The girl rolled her eyes again, but went back to watching. She just wanted to see the demon get his ass kicked by a perverted old priest. This made the girl have to hold back a giggle. The demon charged the old man but was quickly flipped onto the ground. ‘The bitch is dead! Kinda…’ Black gas sprayed out of the demon’s body as he was exorcised. ‘That really does have to hurt…’ The priest spoke to the blue haired boy, explaining his situation. Watching with mirthful eyes, the girl waited for her perfect moment. Seeing her chance, Fay jumped up onto her feet and started clapping ecstatically. Fake tears budded from her eyes as she slowly approached the two men, a huge smile on her face.

“Wh-who the fuck are you?!”

“O Lord I-“

With a smirk and giggle, Fay held up her hands in a submissive gesture. She even took a step back from the two to show she wouldn't attack. But the priest was still defensive. He held a wary look and stepped between Fay and the blue haired boy. Fay couldn't blame him, they were just attacked by Astaroth, the demon king of Rot. Now pouting, Fay let out a sigh and lowered her hands in defeat. The girl visibly slumped over and a gloom cloud hung over her head. She had to approach this carefully. After a moment of silence, Fay finally looked back at the two males in front of her and gave a weak smile.

“I’m Fay. I'm not an enemy or anything! Nice ta meetcha~! I would love to talk some more, but there are more demons right behind- OH MY GOD! Dey wook wike wittle mushrooms! Lookie dem! Sooo kyoot~! ... Ah-hem. Anyway, I don't want you guys to get caught, so this is where we start running~!”

The two continued to look at her warily. But finally noticing the demons surrounding them, they put aside their questions and started to run. The priest nods and drags the dark blue haired boy behind him. Fay easily followed as they ran from the demon hoard now appearing. She didn’t even break a sweat as she held her hands behind her head and ran from the demons behind her. While she would like to help, Fay would let the priest do all the work. He was an exorcist after all. The Paladin in fact. He totes had this. Fay once again found herself atop the roofs of the city buildings. Jumping about without a care, Fay looked to the changing sky as it turned to black. She made sure to stay behind the priest and boy, not wanting to make them attack her. As they jumped from one roof to the next, the boy became unbalanced and started to fall. The priest held out his hand to catch the boy, but Fay got there faster. With a single finger, Fay propped the boy up while simultaneously landing on the ledge next to him.

“Whoopsie daisy~ No falling! You have so much to live for~!"

Fay gave a playful giggle and stepped down from the ledge. The priest looked perplexed and checked the boy over as Fay stepped a "safe" distance away from them. As the two men tried to get over the slight mishap, Fay looked in front of her. ‘AWWW! Rotting doggies~ God they smell like death… heh, death… See what I did there?’ The two finally noticed the demons and the boy asked what they were. The priest explained that they were ghouls, demons who possess the dead. He commented about how they were lucky and pulled out a grenade. The boy screamed and Fay simply smiled brightly. The priest threw the bomb and holy water sprayed across the roof. With a childish grin, Fay skipped through the holy water mist, towards the door leading downwards. The priest took notice of this, for no demon could handle holy water. A fact proven true by the demon hounds falling to the ground. Fay barged into the stairwell and hopped down a few steps. The priest and boy followed in after her, though she cringed when the door was slammed shut behind them. Spinning on her heels, Fay looked at the boy and priest as they caught their breath. The priest sighed and claimed to be too old to baby-sit.

“HAHAHA! You just admitted to being an old man! PFFT! HA GRAMPS! Haaa... But seriously…”

Suddenly Fay’s face turned emotionless and she fell silent. This caught both men’s attention.

“Shiro… You are a good father, Never doubt that… Protect Rin okay? Rin, stay strong… Don't let anyone tell you who or what you are... And you're not alone, no matter how bleak the situation might seem. ANYWHO~ I’m outie! I have a certain principle to talk to! Meffy-chan~ Here I come!”

Fay’s serious demeanor quickly faded as she thought about who she was going to meet next. Shiro, the priest was obviously shocked by Fay's words. She not only cheered on Rin, but she knew an old family friend. Shiro hoped this meant she was on their side. Or at least someone they could trust. Fay gave a wave, but she still had a hard time turning away from the two men in front of her. Tonight would be one of the worst the blue haired boy would ever experience. As for the priest, this would be his last night alive. With a sad and apologetic smile, Fay gave them a wave and climbed out the window. She was gone by the time the two tried to catch sight of her. Fay sighed, she knew everything that would happen next. Yet she wouldn’t help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N) I do NOT own Blue Exorcist. Ao No Exorcist is owned by Kazue Kato, Tensai Okamura, and other people. I only own The Amazing Fay and her awesomeness.


	2. Messing With Mephisto

To no surprise, a few demons had followed after Fay as she parted from Satan’s son and the pervert priest. It was easy enough to get rid of them really. No one was even watching her so she didn’t have to hide. It seemed that she was of little interest to anyone of real power. 'Their mistake~' Fay didn’t exactly feel like killing the poor things. So instead she simply wiped their memories and walked off like nothing happened. Giving a little stretch, Fay walked down the street. She was a long way from her destination, but that could easily be fixed. She just wanted some fresh air before she ended up in that damned office. After walking a good block away, Fay looked around her. There were too many people around her to do what she wanted.

Moving off towards a public restroom, Fay in a way made herself disappear. Her aura really was special that way. Unless she initiated a connection, they would just look right past Fay. She wasn’t invisible or anything, just incapable of being noticed. Should one try hard enough, they could see her on their own. Though they would have to know what they were looking for. People who don't know Fay exists can't see her. Should someone touch her or bump into her on accident, they would notice her instantly. But without a connection of some kind, nothing could smell her, hear her, or see her in this state. It was convenient, but also a curse at times. But Fay managed to use it to her advantage. It was sort of like Yato in Noragami. Yes, exactly like that. Only now, not even _gods_ could sense her presence.

Fay was now alone in the bathroom so she snapped her fingers. She teleported to her intended destination, though she was still in a bathroom. Still clad in a black hoodie, Fay left the girls bathroom that she magically appeared in. Fay knew the man in charge knew she was there. He had a barrier around his school for Christ’s sake. If he didn’t notice, then Fay was trying too hard. Not that he would be able to tell it was her who broke in. She took at least that much effort. ‘Oh~ This’ll be soooo much fun~!’ Once again, a cat-like smile spread across Fay's face. She was only feet away from the dreaded office holding the person she was to see. ‘Just a few more steps. Ah! Now, for a big entrance.’ Fay grabbed onto the doorknob and opened the squeaky door slowly. VERY Slowly.

"Dear god! You might want to get that checked on soon sir! That was simply horrifying... And loud!"

There sitting across a mahogany desk sat a man wearing a white suit, top hat, and cape. White, pink, and purple being the main color theme for the man’s outfit. The look on his face was a mix between shock and anger. Before he could say a word, Fay smiled again and inched into the office. She looked around taking everything in, but never muttered a word. Fay even started to look through things with no regard. The said man grew increasingly agitated until finally he broke the silence.

“What can I do for you… young lady?”

The man’s brow twitched, but he kept up his charade. What a gentleman! He didn’t even try to attack yet! Was he still unsure about Fay and her origins? Good! With another wide smile, Fay faced the man and plopped herself down into a seat on the other side of the desk.

“Hmm? Right, right. Johann Faust the fifth, I would like to... sign up? join? apply? For your academy’s exorcist cram school!”

Fay just sat there smiling, like she didn’t just ask for something that was supposed to be a secret to civilians. Mr. Faust just stared at Fay blankly as if waiting for her to continue. When she said nothing else, Mr. Faust arched his fingers together in front of his face and held a grim look.

“You wish to be an exorcist? That is a very dangerous occupation my dear girl. How did you find out about such things? Ah, how rude of me. What is your name young lady? You seem to already know who I am.”

“I’m Fay! I know it’s dangerous. And I’ve always known about it. Now sign me up please~”

Again, Mr. Faust twitched a bit. He obviously didn’t like how demanding and direct this girl was being with him. Where did she even come from? He didn’t hear her approach and he had no appointments or word of a new student. He didn't even sense her presence until she opened the door. Only moments before, he sensed that _something_ got through his barrier. Which was impossible. He wasn't even sure what it was that broke in. And now here in front of him sat a strange girl with almost no aura. She was a mystery. But Mr. Faust was never one to leave a mystery unsolved. With a fake smile, Mr. Faust continued

“Ah, surely you go by more than just ‘Fay’ my dear gril?”

Fay’s smile strained a bit. He just asked her a ‘no-no’ question, a ‘no-no’ question consisting of anything concerning Fay personally. Mr. Faust saw this reaction and smirked. Assuming he had the upper hand, he went on.

“Even if it isn’t a last name, surely you go by something else. Something others would easily recognize, yes?”

Mr. Faust was grabbing at straws and he knew it. But he was a gambling man and almost always won his bets. Well, not this time. Fay faked looking alarmed and nervous, though she felt nothing of the sort. Then a sick smirk crossed her face. If he wanted to play a game, so be it!

“Like you Mephisto Pheles? Demon king of Gehenna. Or would you prefer Samael, king of time? The second most powerful demon in Gehenna, not including Satan himself. The Vatican lets you work for them and you have gained a certain level of trust from them, giving you power to make big decisions and sway opinions. Yet you keep many secrets from them that could easily let the humans 'win' the war against Satan. Though, I personally think that is digging a little too deep, don't you? I myself have only ever gone by the name ‘Fay’. No last name, no nick name, and no alias. I am Fay, plain and simple. Now… before you start getting your tail in a twist, I’d like to state that I will do nothing to jeopardize anything you have set up here... probably...”

The last word spoken by Fay was no more than a breath. Not even a demon would be able to hear it. Surprise was written all over Mephisto’s face. Then it slowly turned to anger, rage, then wary apprehension. Fay had caught his attention. In a bad way. Realizing this, Fay let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair. She covered her face with her hands and ruffled her hair about.

“Now look what you made me do! I broke out of character! UUUUGGHH… You're a meanie Meffy-chii!”

“I don’t know who or what you are, but you-“

“OH MAH GAWD! I told ya didn’ I? I won’t be messin’ up yo planz~ Ze Planz Be Safe~! I don’t care what you do with Assiah. Nor do I care about Mister Satan and his motives. Jeez… It’s like I’m talking to a child here… Look, just keep playing exorcist or whatever you're doing. I don't care, but I'm going to be here a while, so I have a few demands of ya…”

“You are in no state to be demanding things from _me_ Little Fay. You know who I am and what I can do. What makes you think you will leave this office alive?”

“Well, actually a lot, but I'll stick with three things. One being that Shiro just died. I’m sorry for your loss dude. He was a very nice pervert. Great Paladin too! But alas, he couldn’t fight off Satan forever, as I'm sure ya know. Two: Rin Okumura has awakened. Fully. And ohmygoosh is he so adorable surrounded in those blue flames of his! And his tail is-Ahem! Anyway. There’s that on your plate now. Have fun with that! And finally Three: there are demons and angels. Who do they serve? Gods. Now a question for you. What do Gods worship? Who do they serve?"

Fay finished talking and started to frown doubtingly to herself. Maybe the last clue was too much? If he found out the obvious riddle, then Mephisto would know what she was. 'This could be troublesome... Or fucking _amazing_!' It would be nice to have someone know what she was capable of for once! And for it to be Meffy! Best ally evur~ and even if he wasn’t an ally, it would be best to keep a close eye on him. Fay nodded, deciding something. Meffy was her new bestest friend! Turning her gaze back to Meffy, Fay noticed the demon’s face grow pale. ‘Oh, was the news too much?’ But a smile soon replaced the demon’s features. He would be having fun soon. Fay smiled back, a little proud for him. He soon turned his attention back to Fay and frowned. He was obviously going to ask how she knew all these things and if the news was true. But as if on cue, Meffy got a phone call confirming Rin’s awakening and Shiro’s death. After hanging up, there was a moment of silence before Meffy spoke again.

“What are these… demands?”

At this Fay’s grin widened. ‘That was EASY!’ Fist pumping the air, Fay did a little victory dance in her seat. After quickly calming herself down, she started to talk.

“One: I don’t actually want to go to school. Just cram school. Screw school... they get most of it wrong anyway~ Two: I get to stay in the dorms that Rin and Yukio will be staying in. They will be staying here, make no mistake. Three: I get free roam of the school at all times. Heh, oh! I’ll also be following Rin and his fellow students like a stalker, so be prepared for that, k?“

Fay finished her list of demands and gave a Cheshire grin. Mephisto quirked a brow at her but slowly nodded. A devious smile once again overtook his face. Now curious as to what he was going say, Fay tilted her head to the side and waited.

“I have a few conditions myself then. You must not harm the students or the school. You obviously can’t speak of my plans to anyone. And you will be under my constant supervision. I will know everything you do here. Understood?”

Fay laughed and held onto her stomach. Wiping away a tear Fay stuck out a hand for Mephisto to shake. Those were reasonable terms, and it wasn’t like Fay expected Meffy to trust her, ever. And it wasn't like he could make her do anything she didn't want to. He may be hella good with loop-holes, but Fay was the creator of them. Mephisto held his cocky smile and shook Fay’s hand. The deal was struck. The contract has been sealed. Now drink the blood of the vir- AHEM... ‘Oh this’ll be soooo much fun!’ Things were quickly prepared for Fay; she was now enrolled in True Cross Academy and had a dorm room of her own. With an appreciative smile, Fay walked out of the demon’s office and headed towards her new home. She had some decorating to do!

“Let the games begin!”


	3. Messing With Filler

Shiro’s funeral had passed and Rin had already met Mephisto. Things were arranged for Rin to join True Cross Academy and start his training to become an exorcist. Basically, a bunch of emotional stuff happened, none of which Fay was a part of. Thank the heavens, that would have gone horribly. Now Rin was standing by the gate of the monastery waiting for Mephisto to show up. He didn’t have to wait long though because a pink limo almost ran over the poor boy. He yells out a string of curses but stops short when Mephisto himself steps out of the car. Unbeknownst to all of them, even Meffy, Fay was now sitting in the limo. She crossed her arms as she waited for everyone to get their ass in the car, but things were taking too long. Fay lets out a quiet groan and shuffles in her seat. It seemed that Yukio had finally showed up though. Now deciding to show herself, Fay waited for the perfect moment. When it arrived, Fay immediately jumped out of the car next to Meffy and pointed in a dramatic way, mirroring the demon principle’s movements exactly.

“Now then, let’s be off! To True Cross Academy!”

Along with matching his movements, Fay also spoke in time to Mephisto’s declaration. It was almost like she had memorized that scene or something. The group finally noticed her presence, to which Fay smiled and waved in greeting. Yukio held his fake smile and bowed in greeting, what a great little actor. Meffy looked to Fay and twitched a bit but continued to smile. Rin was utterly shocked and did a double take.

“Ah! I see Fay-Chan has joined us as well! Good day Fay-chan!”

“EH! But! You were with me when-“

“Ahahaha! Surprise~ Well everyone, let’s GO!”

And with that, Fay managed to corral everyone into the limo. Fay sat uncomfortably close to Meffy, just to annoy him. But all the demon did was whistle and fidget about. With a pout, Fay looked at the food bar in front of her and grabbed a lollipop. ‘Blue raspberry! Sweet! My favz~’ Popping the sugar stick into her mouth, Fay leaned on Meffy and looked at the twins across from her. Rin was scowling and lost in thought, Yukio was re-reading his speech for the entrance ceremony, and Meffy was un-phased by Fay’s close proximity. All was annoyingly silent and boring. Then the twins started talking amongst themselves. Fay didn’t interrupt or really listen for that matter. It was a short conversation to begin with. Then Meffy finally spoke up and announced they were now in True Cross Academy Town. With sparkling eyes, Fay launches herself at the window of the car and sticks her face against the glass. Her butt was stuck up in the air behind her. She cared not of the panty shots that may be taken!

The place was HUGE! Bigger than the anime lead on. Oh that’s right. Fay had read the manga and watched the anime 'Blue Exorcist'. She obviously wasn’t from this world, and it just so happened that where she normally hung out had manga. In fact, every world she has been to was a story of some sort in another world. Be it a novel, video game, manga, or even a movie. Everything had a story counterpart in another world. Fay liked to think that authors could see the other worlds they write about. Though they never guessed they were real. But _belief is existence_ , or something like that. Meffy went on to explain about the academy, a speech which Fay gladly tuned out. She honestly didn't give a damn, even when she read it the first time. Soon enough the strange group pulled in front of the school entrance. Meffy told Rin to change into his uniform, while Fay just sat there smiling, oblivious to the boys looks. But after all three men stared at her for some time, she finally took the hint.

"Whoops! Forgot modesty is a thing here! Ha-ha I'll be outside then~"

With a giggle and wave, Fay hopped out of the car and walked a little ways off. Fay had already changed into the uniform before she appeared in the limo, so she was set. Though right now she got a few glares for wearing her witch hat. ‘You can’t make me take it off! NO ONE CAN MAKE ME STOP WEARING MY WITCH HAT! MUHAHAHA!’ Fay had a nice long debate about that with Meffy earlier, of which she won by a landslide. The look on Meffy's face when he lost... actually LOST, a game of chess to a little girl... Priceless. Everyone finally departed from the pink limo and Fay skipped over to Rin and Yukio. Looking back at Meffy, Fay scowled and made eye contact. Though the humor was obviously written on her face.

‘PEDOBEAR~!’

Fay mentally sent that single word to Meffy before dragging the twins away from the limo. His facial expression made it obvious he had heard her loud and clear. ‘Ah~ Telepathy~’ The group was now in the ceremony building. Once they split up, Fay bailed like the place was on fire. Though that would have been more exciting honestly. It _could_ be on fire. I mean, it wouldn't be hard to do... But Meffy said not to harm the school or students. ‘So boring~’ with her hands behind her head, Fay wandered the school grounds a bit. ‘SOOOOOO BOOOORING!’ She was glad she got to skip the whole “school” part. If she had to listen to some guy tell her things she already knew, she would kill a bitch. Not only that, but over half of the things these humans taught were wrong! They were just guessing! Really, at least give a disclaimer before class saying not everything they say is 100% accurate. God~

After what felt like forever, the assembly was finally over and Fay got to meet up with Rin again. She was going to follow him now, simply for shits and giggles. Running over to him, she overheard girls squealing over Yukio. Fay rolled her eyes. Rin had noticed this too, but seemed lost in thought. Soon enough, Fay and Rin were getting a tour of the campus. Insert a 'woo' and the waving of a tiny flag here. The place was fucking gigantic! Fay and Rin went back and forth 'oohing' and 'aweing' over the sheer size of the place. It was comical to watch, though Rin didn’t seem to notice he looked like an idiot in doing so. In fact, it wasn’t until they were in a classroom that he realized. He overheard some girls talking about him and he scowled. Fay followed suit. Though instead of walking over to the girls and bitch slapping them, Fay simply sat on top of Rin’s desk. Looking down at him, Fay gave a sympathetic frown and shrugged. As she spoke, she looked across the classroom. She made no eye contact with anyone, but it was like she was seeing through every student’s soul. It made a chill run down Rin's spine.

“Some people won’t understand. Their loss… They miss out on so much in the world. But they choose to only see what they understand and have known for their whole life. It’s sad. There’s so much more to life than this. They just refuse to see it. And when they do, it scares them, so they destroy it… Destroy what you don't understand... Ah! Sorry, got depressin’ there for a sec~”

Rin looked up at Fay with a somber look, but shook his head. He only wanted to know why she was there that day. The day the old man died. As if Fay read his mind, she spoke up.

“Would knowing that really help? I heard what happened that night. My deepest sympathies. It’s horrible to lose a loved one. I don’t want to drudge up any bad memories, not here at the very least. But I truly am sorry…”

Fay gave Rin a sidelong glance. She would have to talk about it eventually, but this was not the best place. Rin seemed to understand this and nodded his head. After a while, the students were dismissed and allowed to go to their dorms. Fay followed Rin, but held back from saying anything. After walking for a few minutes, Rin seemed to realize something important.

“Hold up, where the hell is the dorm? No one told me shit!”

At this, Fay started laughing hysterically. But she soon stopped when a doggy appeared behind the two teenagers. ‘He’s so fluffy!’ The dog pulled on a confused Rin’s leg as if motioning for him to follow. With Rin still confused as hell, Fay spoke up as if translating.

“I think he wants us to follow him… Right Doggy-chii?!”

As Fay made baby noises to the dog, Rin agreed and followed after the mysterious animal. They were all soon outside. Rin looked at Fay who was still cooing over the dog. She had tried multiple times to pick it up and carry it, but it would only scratch her and jump out of her arms. Leaving the strange girl to pout and sulk before going right back at it again. It was actually really funny and Rin laughed the first few times. The group reached a pair of lamp posts and the dog quickly climbed on top of the highest light.

“No doggy no! You’ll fall~ You don’t have thumbs in that form Meffy-chii!”

Rin didn’t hear Fay after the “you’ll fall” bit though. That’s because with a poof of smoke and a sparkle sound, the dog turned into Mephisto. Rin’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Fay laughed upon seeing Mephisto glaring at her.

“How did you know it was me Fay-chan?! Anyhow, pardon me. It wouldn’t do for the school’s director to be prowling the grounds for no reason.”

“Wasn’t it obvious? And oh my god, don’t get caught! You know what they do to pedophiles in prison!”

This sassy comment got Fay another glare from Mephisto, which she only laughed off. Rin asked Meffy if exorcists could transform too. To which Meffy replied with a no. Only he could do that. Well… him, other demons, and Fay. But no one needed to know that~ Mephisto tossed a key to Rin, which he thankfully caught. Fay pulled out her own key; it already had a stupid keychain on it, one of a chibi cat. Once again knowing what comes next, Fay kinda tuned out of the conversation and hid her key away. Okay, Fay realized that time moved slowly, but holy shit this was taking way too long. While Meffy explained about cram school, Fay walked over to the ledge and swung her legs over. She was now sitting peacefully with her legs kicking back and forth much like a child. She only snapped out of her daze then Mephisto jumped over the rail, scaring Rin in the process. Following suit, Fay slipped off and fell gracefully onto her feet. When Rin followed however, he ended up landing on his ass. Hard. Fay suppressed a laugh while Rin tried to recover quickly.

As Mephisto explained how to use the key, a smile spread across Fay’s face. Things were about to get exciting again! ‘Sqwee! I get to bother Yukio-Sensei!’ As Rin opened the door, Fay didn’t hesitate to slip inside ahead of him. With a low whistle, Fay pretended her hands were binoculars and looked up and down the endless hallway. She even had one foot lifted into the air for added effect. Seeing this, Meffy rolled his eyes and kept talking to Rin. Fay straightened up and waited for them to continue.


	4. Messing With Yukio

As the group approached room 1106, Fay couldn’t keep herself from bouncing up and down. Meffy was too busy talking to Rin so she had to distract herself somehow. She couldn’t wait to officially meet everyone. ‘Except Shima… Fuck you Shima…’ A rather dark and threatening scowl overtook Fay's face, but realizing this, she quickly willed it away and smiled again. No one noticed a thing. ‘Now now, don’t rage about things that haven’t happened yet… Fucking SHIMA!’ Taking a breath, Fay turned just in time to hear Meffy transform back into a dog and talk. And again, Rin was surprised as fuck… Though Fay wasn’t sure why. He had seen weirder things by now. They talked a little more, nothing that Fay had any input on. It was all personal stuff anyway, motivation and all that. Finally, Rin opened the door to the class room and walked in. Fay followed closely behind with Meffy on her heels. There were less than ten people. Fay didn’t really bother to count though. They would lose and gain members over time. Rin introduced himself rather coldly. With a frown, Fay tried to make up for this by being ecstatic. With one hand in the air, Fay took a deep breath.

“Hello fellow humans! I’m Fay~! That is all...”

Without another word, Fay plopped herself down next to Rin and smiled. She even started to hum and sway side to side as she waited. Rin asked what was up with everyone, and luckily Meffy was kind enough to answer. Fay wasn’t even listening until the word 'temptaint' entered the mix. ‘Oh crap~ I totes forgot about that bit… Hmm… eh, no one will ask anyway~ I’ll just say it’s personal or some shit.’ Fay continued to be a spazz, though she did have a question. Butting in-between Meffy and Rin’s convo, Fay whispered.

“How does NO ONE notice the talking dog in the room? No really? Like, I get we’re being quiet and all… but no one else is even talking… So… Am I missing something important here?”

Meffy just glared at Fay, but Rin seemed to realize Fay’s point. He nodded enthusiastically and looked over to Meffy.

“I mean, at the very least they would listen to everything we’re saying… Common! TALKING DOG! Who _wouldn't_ want to hear what it was saying?! Not exactly a private place to talk about anything… Don’t bring up the whole atan'sSay onsay thing…”

Rin looked to Fay now even more confused than before.

“Shouldn’t they be questioning the talking dog part instead?!”

Fay sweat dropped and looked to Meffy for help. But he said nothing. As if on cue, sensei came into the room. Fay sat back in her seat and kept an eye out for Rin’s reaction. After all, the teacher was his younger twin brother. Fay tried not to laugh at the whole situation. Upon seeing his brother, Rin shot up and flipped his shit. The other students seemed annoyed by this, but Fay ignored them. They were about to have a fight! But before any of that, the temptaint poll! Fay didn’t raise her hand. But Bon, the hooded girl, and the dropout did, meaning they still can’t see demons… ‘Wait seriously? How did they even make it this far? Eeehhhhhh... Whatever~’ Hobgoblins were mentioned and safety was questioned. Then Rin went at it again. Talking lead to more talking, yelling lead to more… cold brush offs, and the class was soon asked to leave the room. Fay simply laid down on the bench and went unnoticed by the bickering twins. Though, Mephisto was obviously aware of the girl’s presence. Slowly but surely, Yukio’s back story was revealed. And then rotten blood was thrown on the floor. God it wreaked! Even Fay had standards. Who in their right mind would consume rotten blood?! After a second of silence, a pipe burst and hobgoblins swarmed the room. Fay closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The show was getting started. Gunshots were fired and Fay took this as her cue to sit up. She still went unnoticed, making her question Yukio’s abilities as an exorcist. At least he was a good shot.

Listening into the twins little spat, Fay laid her head on the desk, but still kept the two in sight. Not a single hobgoblin attacked her, though only Mephisto seemed to notice this. When Rin asked what his brother thought of him, Fay winced. But that was nothing compared to Yukio’s answer, saying his brother was nothing more than a threat. Fay made an ‘ouch’ face and pretended to wince at the emotional blow. But it got worse, Yukio told Rin to flat out die. Fay was pissed now. Yes, she knew what was going to happen. But still, you don’t say that to people you love or people who find you important! With a twitch, Fay rose from her seat and slammed a hand on the desk.

“I may not have any siblings… Hell, I don’t even have a family. But THAT was NOT okay Yo-Yo Sensei. NOT OKAY! How could you even say something like that?! He’s your only family left, and you want him to kill himself?! What the _actual_ fuck?!”

While Fay fumed, the twins looked at her in utter shock. Neither one had noticed she was still there and her sudden appearance was confusing. But they both heard what Fay said. So did the hobgoblins, who froze in place and looked at the girl curiously. She had unknowingly let out some of her aura, causing the hobgoblins to cease their attack momentarily. Even Meffy was a little unnerved by Fay’s sudden show of power. This was just her anger and Mephisto was starting to wonder just who the hell he let on his campus. Then he remembered something she said about gods and who they worshiped. This made him think for a while.

Realizing the sudden silence, Fay scowled and sat back down. Everything went back to chaos. The twins changed the subject and started talking about Shiro. With a disgruntled sigh, Fay rose a brow as the twins continued to fight.. Yukio’s gun was now pointed at Rin. With mild interest, Fay propped up her head with her hand. Things happened quickly after that. So after a rather moving speech, Rin killed a giant hobgoblin behind Yukio. Though it was obvious that Yukio though Rin was going to attack _him_. Rin said he would never stoop so low as to attack his own brother. ‘How touching~’ Some more gooey mushy love shit happened, and then all eyes were on Fay. With a smirk, Fay straightened up in her seat. She even waved hello.

“Finally made up, eh? And you noticed me! I feel so LOVED~”

Yukio frowned and pointed a gun at Fay, though she didn’t even flinch. In fact, she completely ignored the fact a loaded gun was aimed at her head. Fay looked down to Meffy and smiled again.

“Totes worth it. Did you see that! It was so cool! Like BAMBAMBAM SLASH WOOSH!”

As Fay spoke she mimicked the twins fighting in a comical way. All sense of seriousness gone. This caused the twins to sweat drop and look to Mephisto for answers. He only shook his head, not knowing how to explain any of this. Though he was starting to figure out just exactly what Fay was.

“But really Rin… Your swordsmanship kinda sucks... You need ta work on that shit…”

Rin twitched a bit and a scowl covered his face.

“I killed the demon didn’t I?! I think I did pretty damn-“

“Who are you? You know about my brother? Mephisto doesn’t seem to mind you seeing all of this…”

Yukio finally started the interrogation. Unlike with Rin, Fay doubted she could avoid the topic. With a roll of her eyes, Fay made herself comfortable on the desk chair and raised an eyebrow.

“I am Fay. I am training to become an exorcist. Yes, I know what your brother is, and I don’t know why it’s such a big deal. Besides, there are more dangerous things out there right now than a kid who can barely swing a sword… Heh, sorry Rinny~”

Rin pouted as Fay joked about his fighting skills or lack-there-of. But Yukio was not finished.

“How do I know you’re safe? Mephisto, why is she here?! How does she know about all this?”

“Oh my karkles! Yesh I be safe. GOD! Jeez Yo-Yo Sensei, you need to calm down. I am officially enrolled and everything! Like I said, I’m just learning to be an exorcist. As for how I know, I just happened to be there when Astaroth tried to take a burning rod to your brother’s brain…Is that a _problem_ Yo-Yo Sensei?”

Yukio let out a sigh. While he was suspicious of Fay, she obviously wasn’t talking, and neither was Mephisto so it seemed. But seeing as Mephisto allowed her in here in the first place, she must be safe, at least for now. Yukio also sighed because he could tell that new nick-name of his was going to stick. But before the conversation was officially over, Rin had his own questions.

“Why were you there that night Fay? And you acted so weird!”

Fay frowned and looked at everyone. Even Mephisto seemed to want to hear the answer. Letting out a sigh, Fay lied her ass off.

“I already told you, I just happened to be around when a huge demonic aura appeared. Wouldn’t anyone check it out?”

“But why were you laughing? And clapping? Why did you follow us then suddenly bail?!”

“I laughed and applauded at the great teamwork between the Son of Satan and an exorcist. I personally think that’s something to find funny. I thought I was dreaming at first! As for following you, maybe you didn’t realize, but I was being chased by demons too. And of course I bailed. We were safe at that point. I had things to do. I told you didn't I? I had to talk with Meffy-chii here.”

At the last part Fay gave a playful pout. Hopefully this answered all their questions and then some. Bringing back her playful personality, Fay clapped her hands to get attention and motioned towards the door.

“Yo-Yo Sensei, you have students waiting outside wondering what the hell happened in here. Gun shots aren't exactly quiet. You might wanna let them back in now.”

Yukio gave a hesitant nod and called everyone back inside. They all gasped at the state of the room and Rin tried to act all casual. Fay on the other hand smiled and waved to everybody excitedly. She then went on to explain that Rin knocked over the rotten blood and Yukio got all bad ass and killed all the hobgoblins. Sound effects and dramatic hand motions were included, free of charge. After some effort, the room was cleaned up and everyone sat back down. Yukio was about to say something when Fay’s hand shot up.

“Yes Fay-san?”

“Hey, Yo-Yo Sensei? Are you a virgin?”

Everyone fell to the floor in embarrassment. Fay laughed as Yukio blushes and dismissed everyone for the day. Though she did see the glare she received from Yukio and Bon. ‘OH~ should I be shipping this? But no! Yukio and Shiemi forever~!’


	5. Messing With the Neighbors

Fay quickly left the classroom with everyone else, leaving the twins behind. She figured she would give them some down time before surprising them again. So with no destination in mind, Fay found herself by a fountain. Sitting on the edge, she looked over and smiled.

“Come out, come out little Meffy-chii~!”

Realizing he was caught, Mephisto came out of the shadows and stood near Fay. He was in his human form again but his face was somber. It was almost concerning.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“Thinking?! What for? Sounds troublesome...”

Mephisto stayed silent, causing Fay to lose some of her humor, though not much. Tilting her head, Fay gave a playful frown.

“Aw, you aren’t scared of me now, are you Meffy-chii? I already told you I won’t mess with your plans.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here… What could the 'Creator' want with this place?”

This time Fay’s frown was real. ‘So he finally figured it out…’

“Hey, a goddess can get bored too ya know~”

“But you’re more than just a goddess, aren’t you Fay?”

Silence fell between the two creatures of myth. Fay was trying to find the right words while Mephisto was trying to keep calm. She hadn’t denied his assumption, meaning she was something more than a mere god. A fact that made chills run up the demon’s spine.

“Yes… but that aside, I’m here cause I’m bored. I won’t do anything too drastic. I sealed all my power for a reason…”

“All of it? Then what about earlier?”

“I guess you could call it residue. Just the left over gunk of my true power…”

At this Mephisto laughs, causing Fay to smile again. Feeling relaxed, Fay lets out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. Meffy smiled at her goofily. He wondered what legends were true and what was simply exaggeration.

“Just don’t pick a fight with me Meffy-chii. I will _end_ you. Got it?”

Mephisto nods with a humorous smile. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew Fay wasn’t something he could control or play with. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but his sense of self-preservation prevented him from doing anything foolish. This little girl could destroy whole worlds, stop time, and bend reality. Not even Lord Satan would stand a chance against her. It was terrifying. Mephisto was sitting next to the strongest being in all of existence. Yet, Mephisto wanted nothing more than to turn Fay into one of his many chess pieces.

“I can trust you won’t tattle me out, right Meffy-chii?”

Mephisto could only shake his head to this. Who exactly would he tell? Satan? The Vatican? The Illuminati? None of them would even put a scratch on the girl. Not even if they teamed up, which was unlikely. Fay smirked, knowing this was her victory. Letting her head sway back, Fay let out a laugh.

“Well, I best be going. Don’t miss me too much Meffy-chii! You know where I am if something interesting happens.”

With that, Fay stands up and walks away towards her dorm room. With her childish presence now gone, a chill once again ran down Mephisto’s spine. He had made a deal with the devil, only worse. He made a deal with the "Creator". He could only pray that Fay never gets mad, especially towards him. He was definitely in over his head this time. But he couldn't help but smile at the thought of throwing her into the mix of his plans.

Fay stood in front of her new home. Lights were now on and the sun had set. A cat smile spread across her face. Walking in, Fay followed the voices until she was just outside of Rin and Yukio’s room. They were talking about being the only tenants of the building and that this was like Rin’s personal prison. Once they started to talk about homework, Fay decided to join in.

“Homework?! But it’s only the first day~! How cruel Yo-Yo Sensei!”

Fay crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Both men responded with a shocked scream and spun to face Fay.

“Yu! I though you said we were the only ones here!”

“That’s what I was told! Fay-san why are you here?!”

Fay giggled and uncrossed her arms.

“Because I live here of course! Duuuh~ Oh, I guess Meffy-chii didn’t tell you... I can scold him later if you want~ Oh! I forgot! House warming gifts!”

With that Fay pulled something out of her back pocket. To be honest, it probably wasn’t even there until just now. With a wide grin, Fay handed one to Rin and one to Yukio. The twins stared down at the presents nervously. Each were a different color and slightly personalized according to the person it was given to.

“They’re good luck charms! Keep them on you and you will be watched over by the creator of the gods! Heh, or something like that~”

Fay stuck out her tongue and giggled as the twins inspected the charms. They were well made and even looked official, though the twins had never seen such charms before. Probably because Fay made them herself only the other night. She put a little magic into each charm so not even Satan’s flames could burn them. They were also like little beacons that informed Fay of where the twins were at all times. They even gave basic vitals so Fay would know if something is wrong. She could have done more, but figured this was enough for now. In retrospect, Fay supposed the charms really would allow the creator of the gods to watch over them. This caused a smirk to cross the girl's face.

“Um… Thanks Fay-san… But I didn’t get you anything in retu-“

“That’s fine Yukio. Apparently I was the only one aware of our living arrangements. So no biggie~”

Fay gave out another laugh as the boys wondered what to do with the charms. They also questioned why Fay was allowed to live there with the sons of Satan, in a male dorm no less. With a wave and good night, Fay walked off down the hall to her own room. It was on the opposite side and end of the hallway. Close, but not too close. Fay entered her room and plopped onto the bed. The place was decorated, yet not very personalized. There were no photos and no computer. Just some random things to make the place look lived in. There was lots of purple though, such as the heavy drapes, rug, chair, and comforter. There were a few stuffed animals piled in a corner and a bookshelf filled with various manga and novels. The whole room was organized and kept clean, but held no meaning. No one would ever be able to guess whose room this was. It was just a generic room with no real personality. Fay falls onto her bed and takes off her witch hat. Putting it to the side, the girl stretched and stared at the ceiling. Her purple hair spread around her head like a halo. With nothing else to do, Fay fell asleep. Something she hadn’t done in decades.


	6. Messing With Keys

Fay was awoken by her beacon going off. Rin’s heart rate was all over the place. With a frown, Fay shot out of bed and “changed” back into her black hoodie, boots, and jeans. With her favorite hat in hand, Fay skidded down the hall and stopped in front of the twins’ room. The only thing Fay could hear was sniffling. With half a mind to bust down the door, Fay poised herself when Yukio’s voice rang out.

“Don’t soak my manga with your weird fluid.”

A blush rose to Fay’s cheeks and disgusting things raced through her mind. She attempted to step away and go back to her room, but only managed to trip over her own feet and fall on her ass. How embarrassing! She was so groggy that it physically hurt. Fay could only do something this stupid after just waking up from her first sleep in years. It seems that she made enough noise to catch the boys’ attention. Still blushing, Fay scrambled back until she bumped against the wall. Yukio opened the door and looked down at her with a questioning glance.

“Ah… um… I heard weird noises… So I thought maybe you were in trouble... Ah! I’m sorry for intruding on your 'special private time'! I’ll just… Be going now!”

Fay climbed onto her hands and knees and started to crawl back to her room. But she was stopped by Yukio laughing. Another blush crossed Fay’s face.

“It was nothing like _that_ Fay-san. Rin was just reading my manga and crying like a girl.”

“HEY! It’s a great manga! What just happened was really heartbreaking okay?! I don't see a problem with- Oh, hey Fay!”

‘Oh, well that’s okay then… I guess? Still, how embarrassing!’ But as Fay looked back to the twins, she froze. Another blush crossed Fays face as she saw Rin’s tail. It was soooo kyoot! The girl’s eyes lit up and she unconsciously crawled closer to Rin. The tail swished back and forth like a mix between a cat and a dog tail. And the end looked so fluffy! Both boys were staring at her now as she reached for Rin’s tail. She was so close!

“Um… Fay? What are you doing?”

This snapped the girl out of her daze. Blinking, Fay looked back and forth between Rin and Yukio. Then she noticed her hand reaching out towards Rin’s tail. Turning scarlet now, Fay let out a squeak and backed away at light speed.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! It just looks so fluffy! And the way it swishes back and for-Um... Well since you guys are fine, I’ll just go…Do... A thing... YEAH!”

The twins looked at Fay with a blank stare. She managed to finally get to her feet and wobble her way to her room. The twins tried to move on from the strange scene by talking about studying. This caught Fay’s attention. This exact conversation was right before they... ‘OHMYGOD! Shiemi!’ Affirming her suspicion, Yukio mentioned supply shopping. Now back to her normal self, Fay smiled and shot back to the twins. Rin was going on about a mission. No longer embarrassed or tired, Fay’s features lit up once again. ‘It really is time to meet Shiemi! SCORE!’ When Rin said he learned better on the field, Fay could only nod in agreement and encouragement. Yukio finally bent and allowed Rin to go with him, causing Fay to cheer. Hearing this, Yukio faced Fay.

“And where do you think you’re going? I know my brother can handle himself, but you’re just a…”

Fay’s eyes dulled and her aura started to darken. A creepy smile inched its way onto the normally pretty girl’s face. Her hair was a mess and stuck out in random directions. Then there was the sound coming from her throat, a sort of creaking noise. Her aura only got darker and thicker, making it physically difficult to breath.

“You... Leave me… Here? Leave? ...Alone? Alonealonealonealonealone… Take with... Take me with…”

Fay’s neck bent unnaturally to the side causing it to crack a bit. Both boys were frightened now as Fay’s red eyes now seemed to be hollow. This was by far the creepiest thing they had ever seen. Rin was about to cry and Yukio was obviously disturbed.

“Take… With… Take with...TAKE WITH!”

Rin, now crying, screamed and shook Yukio who was frozen in fear and pale as a ghost.

“Just let her tag along!”

“O-okay! You can come Fay-san, but-“

“REALLY?! OHMEHGAWD YAY!”

As instantly as the aura appeared, it was gone, replaced by the usually cheerful and hyper Fay. She was now doing a little victory dance as the boys tried to recover from their frightful experience. Yet somehow, both boys felt they were played. Which they totally were.

“Hey! Get ready you two! We’ve got plans!”

With a smile, Fay shoved the boys back into the room and closed the door. She was already dressed for the day. There was no way in Gehenna that Fay would wear her school uniform on her days off. When the twins came out, Fay smiled and clapped her hands. But they both looked at her in fear. With realization, Fay lowered her gaze.

“Urm… Sorry about that… I didn’t mean to get all scary... Next time though, you’ll have a real reason to take me along! I’m not some weak little girl, okay?!”

Giving an impish smile, Fay backed away a bit to make room for the twins to come out into the hall. She also tugged on her hat nervously.

“I’m sure you’re not weak Fay-san…”

“There’s no way someone as scary as you could be weak!”

Fay smiled as they accepted her apology. She didn’t even mind that Rin had called her scary. Clasping her hands together behind her back, Fay looked expectantly at Yukio. With a grin, he pulled out a key and explained that only “qualified” exorcists had one. Fay rolled her eyes and waited for Yukio to open the damned door already. When he finally did, Fay could only smile. Jumping ahead of the two boys, Fay ran to the ledge and looked over. She whistled to herself as she heard Rin comment on the height. Yukio started his tread towards the supply shop and filled the silence with a lesson of sorts. The school was full of traps and spells to keep out high level demons. Fay smirked at this. ‘Too bad it doesn’t affect me in the slightest. But poor Ammy-chan can’t get in! When does he make his appearance anyway? That’s a party I’m def gonna crash~’ Fay was pulled from her thoughts when Rin referred to Meffy as a “whacked out clown” Unable to help herself, Fay burst out laughing. Rin smirked at this, but quickly drew his attention back to his brother. Apparently keys allowed one to get around without being caught by the traps. ‘Challenge accepted!’ Fay grinned and hummed to herself as they neared the shop.

The trio approached an area covered in trees and held a large traditional Japanese house. It was like an island of nature in the middle of the huge city. A castle in the sky. It seemed very relaxing, but out of place. Rin was about to follow Yukio into the shop when his brother stopped him. Fay leaned against the ledge and watched the two brothers. Yukio told Rin he couldn’t enter the shop, which annoyed Rin. ‘It’s just a shop though, jeez~’ Though Fay did smirk a little when Yo-Yo Sensei looked back and told Rin not to touch anything or wander off. With the younger twin out of earshot, Rin went on a little rant about Yukio not being his mom. This only made Fay giggle. Rin looked back to Fay angrily.

“What’s so funny?!”

“I must be nice to have someone who cares for you.”

Fay gave a sweet smile and her hair seemed to float when a light breeze passed. Rin just stared at Fay for a moment with a blank gaze. Now a little worried, Fay waved her hand in front of his face.

“You there Rin? Hello~?”

Rin snapped out of his thoughts and frowned. He avoided Fay’s eyes and shifted the strap to his sword holster.

“You also said something about not having any family before. Who raised you then?”

“Oh-ho! You remember that huh? Perceptive~ But no, I raised myself. No blood relatives and no adoptive family or loved ones. No guardians. Hmm… That makes me sound weird doesn't it?… Oh well~”

Fay smirked and shrugged her shoulders at the end of her little speech. She hated talking about herself like this. She was lonely yes, but she was used to it. She was the first and only one of her kind. With another grin Fay looked at Rin. He was staring at her again, so she prayed he wouldn’t give her the whole “you’re not alone” talk. They stood there silently for a while saying and doing nothing. Fay realized this so she moved the plot along a bit. Tilting her head, Fay looked towards the trees and gasped. Fay had seemingly JUST noticed a pretty garden gate. To get Rin’s attention, Fay pointed in the gates direction and her mouth hung open.

“Hey Rin! What’s that?!”

Rin whipped his head around and looked in the direction Fay was pointing. He never did give her an answer after that. It was like he was hypnotized or something and slowly approached the gate. Fay smiled and hopped off the ledge to follow the spawn of Satan.


	7. Messing With Shiemi

As they grew closer to the gate, the amazing smell of mixed flowers and herbs filled the air. Fay was now able to see past the gate and smiled knowingly. The place was beautiful, a garden full of flowers and produce. But even more so was the blonde haired girl in the middle. Even Rin was completely speechless at the sight of this girl. Fay smirked and looked between the two. ‘It won’t work at all… but let the boy dream!’ Fay smiled brighter and gave a small fist pump. Luckily she was behind Rin so he didn't notice. That’s when Rin reached out his hand.

“Ah! Rin wait!”

But he already touched the gate. A spark ignited followed by a flash of power. And the gate door broke and fell to the ground with a loud crash. This immediately caught the blonde girl’s attention. Rin tried to cover for himself by saying it broke by itself, which was a pitiful excuse at best. Then the girl started to shout about demons and for him to stay away. Rin freaked out causing Fay to face palm. With a sigh, she simply stayed back and watched events unfold. Rin got pissed, as expected and chased after the girl, who could only crawl away crying. Her legs wouldn’t move. Letting out another sigh, Fay let herself in and entered the garden. She stood back from them and somehow Rin ended up helping the girl with her garden. The manure was… not so bad actually. It was even watered down. Fay had smelled worse, the rotten blood being one of those things. Though to be fair, Fay was rather sensitive to blood. It was still funny though to see Rin almost break into tears. He then started to blush when the girl asked to be friends. ‘AWWW!!! KYOOT!!! _Still_ don’t ship it…’ 

The two continued talking and seemed to have ‘made up’ as they put it. Rin shook the girl’s hand that was covered in cow poop and the two introduced themselves. This blonde beauty was none other than Shiemi. Fay smiled. Though that didn’t mean she would listen to their conversation. Fay wasn’t rude. They would eventually get to the topic of the Garden of Amahara. A nice place really, except for those tropical plants that smelled of rotting flesh. But those had their own section, thank god, or the whole place would stink. So with little else to do, Fay moved over to the side and looked to the path that Yukio would walk through with Shiemi’s mother in tow. After a few seconds, he appeared, and of course scolded Rin. They all talked and spoke of how they knew each other. Fay had to stifle a snort when Shiemi questioned Rin being the elder brother. It was a reasonable question really, considering the difference in maturity. Yukio knew this and joked about it, earning him a pissed retort from Rin.

The shop owner spoke, signifying the start of the reason they were really there. ‘Thank GOG!’ With Shiemi’s permission, Yukio looked at her legs. They looked like Cheza towards the end of Wolf’s Rain. ‘Oh god… Wolf’s Rain… Ima cry! They all- WAAHHH!’ Fay hurried to wipe away the tears forming in her crimson eyes. She HATED crying in front of people. It was embarrassing and a sign of weakness. Her little outburst however, made Fay miss most of the conversation. She didn’t even notice until there was shouting. The shop keeper and Shiemi were arguing. After a final yell, Shiemi passed out. This sobered up Fay. She looked down at the girl with sad eyes and shook her head.

Everyone freaked out and flocked to the poor human girl. Fay of course stood back. She hadn’t actually joined the group since she entered the gate. As such she was hardly noticed by any of them. All eyes were on Shiemi, as they should be. They all carried the unconscious girl into a storehouse, where Shiemi had been sleeping lately. Fay took this chance and walked about the garden. Upon finding a purple pansy, Fay smiled warmly and crouched down. She even poked the flower with a soft touch. A sick grin quickly appeared on Fay's face, seeming to make the air chill.

“I should just kill you now and save everyone the trouble…”

The flower stayed silent, it couldn’t believe this girl had noticed it. But realizing that Fay knew it was in fact a demon, it moved as if looking up to her.

“You! How did you-?“

At this, Fay’s eyes glowed red. Was the plant suggesting that she was stupid? A scowl spread across the goddess’s face and she clenched her fists.

“Insolent little demon. Don't mistake me for an idiot. Humph... You’ll be dead soon… I only wish it wasn’t so quick.”

Before the demon could reply, Yukio and Rin left the storage house. Fay’s face transformed into that of a goofy smile. It was as if she was never angry, let alone threatened to kill a demon. It was very unnatural in how fast her mood changed, as if her emotions were only a mask made to help her blend in. Shooting up onto her feet, Fay turned to the twins and waved trying to get their attention. The demon stayed silent, not wanting to be noticed by the other exorcists.

“Hey guys! Wait up!”

This outburst caused the twins and shop keeper to jump a bit. It seemed they really did forget she was there the whole time. Though, that was partially Fay’s fault. She ran up to the group and nodded for them to continue. Yukio gave her a slight glare for also disobeying his orders before refocusing, while Rin just blinked at her like she was an alien. Smiling to Rin, Fay pointed to the shop keeper who started to speak again. With eyes off her, Fay relaxed a bit and followed everyone inside. She refused to listen to the story the shop keeper was going to tell. It was boring enough to watch. This was usually where the anime changed to a flashback, but that obviously couldn’t be seen by everyone. While Fay could do such a thing, she didn't want to shock everyone to death by throwing them into someone else's memories. Those were private things after all, and shouldn't be seen by strangers. So to distract herself, Fay watched Rin play with his tea. Fay didn’t accept any tea. She detested most food and drink. It wasn’t like she needed it or anything. But she did have to consume blood every so often. The only kinds of food Fay could tolerate were sweets. From candy to baked goods, Fay could actually eat such things without getting sick. She could even manage hot chocolate or milk. But that was about it. She guessed she just had a sweet tooth.

As the others continued to talk, Fay walked about the shop poking around. Occasionally she would pick something up to hold and look at. Hopefully at least Yukio would notice so he couldn’t accuse her of being a demon later, though he still would no doubt. But obviously a demon couldn't touch most of the stuff in the shop. What a bother. She even pointed out that holy water doesn’t affect her, and showed she could touch silver and other such things. Soon the sun had set, meaning the battle was coming up soon. Before the others finished talking, Fay left the shop and stood outside by the wall. Shiemi was watering the flowers by herself. It was a pretty sight, yet saddening to watch. Rin soon came outside and walked up to Shiemi. They spoke and Rin started smashing pots like an ass hole. Shiemi managed to stop him then started crying because she blamed herself for her grandmother’s death. Fay would have interjected, but she wanted to see Yukio interrupt their little moment. Which after some shouting and tears, he finally did. So after a few seconds of giggles, Fay jumped into the conversation.

“I agree! She wouldn’t want this… And that wasn’t a fairy you spoke to that day…”

The last half of Fay’s comment was no more than a whisper. But it didn’t really matter if anyone heard her or not, for soon the demon showed itself, by growing out of Shiemi’s legs. That was actually rather disturbing to watch. ‘Pervert demon…’ As the demon appeared, it formed around Shiemi, using her like a shield. Fay just stood back. Then the cutest thing happened. Yukio asked Rin for help. Rin was obviously pleased with this and smiled to himself. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he played it off as is brother begging for his help. Rin pulled out his sword and was soon surrounded by blue flames. Fay squealed quietly to herself as the boys tail emerged. She totally wasn’t a fangirl or anything. Nope, not at all. So while Fay swooned over the son of Satan, Rin tried to get a hit. Which he couldn’t. Their whole “battle” consisted of jumping and turning around. ‘LAME~ Yukio, just shoot her already!’ To Fay’s approval, Yukio aimed his gun. The demon laughed, claiming Yo-Yo Sensei wouldn’t do it. At this Fay laughed loudly. The demon tried to keep its attention on Yukio, though it did glance at Fay with angry eyes. Fay simply waved with a smile. Now angered, it dared Yukio to shoot, so he did. He shot Shiemi right in the chest, making the demon detatch itself from the unconscious girl. Yukio told Rin to attack once Shiemi was released and Fay just cheered them all on with a smile. Rin burned the demon to a crisp then started to scream at Yukio for killing Shiemi… which he really didn’t. She even woke up and smiled and shit as if on cue. And then she was walking! ‘Praise the LORD! Now I can go home right. Right?’ Nope. Shiemi had to cry some more and talk to her mummeh. Everyone was smiling but Rin questioned what Yukio shot Shiemi with. Before Yukio could answer, Fay spoke up.

“A vitamin capsule~! Still hurts like a bitch though.”

Rin looked confused and Yukio wondered how Fay knew this. But to confirm Fay’s “guess” Yukio unloaded the cartridge and showed Rin. Rin pouted but went back to smiling. They all stood there for a while, but Fay grew impatient. Letting out a groan, Fay looked at the twins.

“Can we leave now? This is kinda THEIR moment, and I’m tired as hell… Or can I go ahead without you guys?”

Yukio didn’t look at Fay and just waved his hand a bit. With a smirk and a smile, Fay ran off. It wasn’t until she was gone that Yukio realized something. She didn’t have the key to get back. She would never get to the dorms. They had no chance of following her, so they decided to go back to their dorm and contact Mephisto. Yet, when the twins made it back to their dorm, Fay was already there and getting ready to sleep. Yukio raised a brow, but had other things to worry about. Like getting Shiemi enrolled in cram school.


	8. Messing Around in Class

So Shiemi was now a cram school student. ‘Woo~ Totally _didn't_ see that coming...’ Fay waved but pretty much kept silent. She even moved seats so that Shiemi could sit next to Rin. Something that Rin thanked her for excessively. Fay simply waved it off and went to a random empty desk towards the back. Letting out a sigh, Fay opened her book and read it. It was her first time actually opening it and it was obviously unused. By the time the teacher arrived, Fay had finished the book. Not to say the teacher was late, but Fay just kinda flipped through the pages and read at light speed. Not that anyone would notice. She did this with all her text books, so she pretty much already knew everything they would teach. Though she knew most of it before hand anyway. She was a "goddess" for god’s sake. She now had the pages memorized. No need to carry around her book anymore! Woo! As class started, Fay soon found that Rin was asleep. With a deadpan face, Fay waited for the teacher to notice. After being woken up, Rin made eye contact with Bon and they glared at each other. Finding this completely boring, Fay pulled out a manga. It helped her tune out the teacher’s blabbering and kept her awake. She was never caught, nor would she ever be. Bon noticed though, causing Fay to smile and wave at him. He just scowled in return, obviously pissed by her slacking. Yo-Yo Sensei was soon passing back tests. Shiemi got a 41 and Rin got a total score of 2. Fay successfully held down her laugh, but only for so long. Bon and Rin fought over their grades, causing Fay to break out into laughter. She was even slamming on her desk and having a hard time breathing. This caught Yukio’s, Rin’s, and Bon’s attention.

“It’s NOT funny Fay! This guy shouldn’t have such a high score!”

“You?! _You_ don’t even take notes or pay attention in class. All you do is read manga! Just because the teachers don’t see you doesn’t mean that you can get away with it. I bet your grades are as bad as his!”

As Bon yelled, he pointed to Rin for reference. Still laughing, Fay stood up and walked to the front of the class room. Wiping away tears, Fay held out her hand to Yukio who promptly gave her the test results with a blank look. Without even looking at it, Fay held up the paper and starts laughing again at the boys’ faces. She got a perfect score. They both were shocked into silence as Fay made her way to the door. Right as she opened it, the bell rang. With a final wave, Fay left. You could hear her laughing all the way down the hall. Class was over and everyone filed out. 

Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi were now sitting by a fountain. They spoke of trying harder and how Bon was a prodigy. Then Yukio left to go teach another class, leaving Rin and Shiemi alone, supposedly. They talked for a while about school and becoming exorcists, then Shiemi grabbed Rin’s hand. As if cursed, Bon and his crew walked in. The verbal insults were soon thrown around leading to Rin saying Shiemi wasn’t his friend. As sparks flew, Fay decided to make an appearance. The best one possible! With a yell, Fay came falling from the sky and landed directly on top of Bon. His face was very close to her "private area". She was dressed in the school uniform, meaning she wearing nothing but her shirt, sweater, tie, skirt, and underwear. She was sitting on top of the poor boys head, giving him quite the view. Completely unphased by this, Fay cheered and shot her fist into the air.

“Nailed eet! Bish! Whutchagonna do?! Woop!”

With all attention on her, Fay smiled and waved towards everyone. Finally "noticing" the boy under her, Fay jumped to her feet and spurt out a half-hearted apology. Bon was on the ground, completely knocked out from the impact. But that didn't stop his face from flushing a bright red. Apparently he did manage to catch a glance of what was on his face. 'Good fur yoo~' Once again looking to everyone else, Fay held back a laugh. The glasses kid was blushing like mad and frozen in place. Shima looked pleased and disappointed at the same time while _attempting_ to hide his nosebleed. Rin had the same problem, but did nothing to hide his flushed face. While Shiemi was simply shocked into silence. Fay looked around herself at all their faces and pouted.

“Fine~ Party poopers… I personally thought that was pretty damned awesome! But you guys obviously jump off higher roofs than I do. So hard to impress these days... Laterz!”

As Fay ran off to the next class, everyone but Bon looked up to see the five story building behind them. It was impossible for a human to jump that and live. Though Fay did have the added help of landing on Bonbon. Unable to really comprehend all this, they all just sweat dropped and walked to class, though Bon had to be carried.

Gym class was boring for Fay. She still hadn’t been called yet, so she spent her time watching everyone run from the froggy. Then Rin and Bonbon were up. They were running fast, good for them, but they were also arguing. Bonbon Kicks Rin and they almost get killed by Mr. Froggy. With a smirk, Fay propped up her head with her hands. The teacher pulled a lever, forcing Mr. Froggy to get dragged away from the boys. The two were now fighting. Everyone ran to stop them but Fay simply waved her finger in a circular motion as a way of cheering them on. Fay yawned and stretched. They were all talking amongst themselves, something that Fay seemed to avoid and ignore at all costs. They were going into back stories, all of which Fay already knew. Class continued and Fay cheered Shiemi on despite her tripping… a lot. The teacher’s phone rang and he received a booty call, leaving the rest of class alone for study hall. With interest, Fay jumped to her feet and looked at the froggy demons. Rin and Bon were at it again, daring each other to touch Mr. Froggy without getting attacked. With a smirk, Fay watched Rin decline. ‘Smartest move he ever made. But it’s wasted. Maybe I can join the fun?! Oh! I wanna pet Mr. Froggy!’ But as mentioned, Rin's effort would prove useless. 

Bonbon was now pissed and determined to prove himself. Everyone was laughing at him for his dream. For wanting to defeat Satan. 'Defeat Satan? Why? He is pretty fun. Hmmm… I should give him a visit… I wonder if he still remembers me?’ As Fay thought all this, Bonbon slid down the side of the arena and approached Mr. Froggy. He was obviously pissed, meaning he would fail his little test. Everyone else seemed to notice this and called for him to come back. Fay just sighed and placed her hands on her hips. She knew what would happen, so why not have some fun with it? If anything too bad happened, Fay could save everyone easily. With this in mind Fay stepped away from the group. She was completely unnoticed, as usual, and slid down the opposite side of the arena. She was out of sight of the others so they still didn’t acknowledge her.

As Bonbon approached Mr. Froggy, he was growing more and more agitated. The purple pigtail girl wasn't helping any either. Right as he was about to snap, Mr. Froggy started to attack. Rin jumped in, like a boss, and stopped Mr. Froggy easily. He simply stood in the way and took the hit. Kind of, more like he commanded the lower level demon to listen to its superior. Not that anyone knew this. Rin didn’t even have to draw his sword. With everyone’s eyes on him and Bonbon, Fay grinned and sped towards Mr. Froggy at in inhuman speed. Hopping onto his back Fay cheered and pets the things head. It grew agitated and growled, ready to attack again. Rin and Bonbon grew tense as they realized the demon was once again dangerous. The rest of the class gasped, probably wondering just how stupid Fay was. But Fay simply smiled and flicked the top of its head, causing the demon to freeze. A visible shiver ran up and down the demon's body as it stayed still. As Fay continued to pet him, Mr. Froggy calmed down and looked up at her. He had submitted to her authority, even over that of Satan. Fay even got Mr. Froggy to hop around the arena a few times and sit in place. She entertained the idea of making it sing, but that would be going too far.

With a triumphant smile, Fay looked over to everyone. They were all speechless. Well, they were before too, so it didn’t really matter. The looks on their faces were priceless though. Turning her head Fay looked into the shadows of the tunnel above the arena. With a cheeky grin, Fay gave a double thumbs-up and waved. Yukio froze, realizing Fay knew he was there. It was no wonder that Mephisto allowed her to join. How could she do such things, and sense others so easily? He would have to keep an eye on her. Something he would have to do a better job of, seeing as the girl was no longer anywhere in sight. The class was still shocked and trying to make sure Rin and Bon were okay. But Fay had disappeared. She never passed Yukio and he was in the only exit!


	9. Messing With Amiamon

Everything was fine now. Mr. Froggy had accepted Fay as its superior, Rin didn’t reveal himself, and Bon was alive. Yukio was probably confused too, but that was because Fay openly noticed him. Everything was back to normal. Rin and Bon were even fighting again, which caused Fay to giggle from atop Mr. Froggy. A powerful jolt ran though Fay making her freeze, but only for a second. Another demon had come to the school. With a creepy grin, Fay knew exactly who the visitor was. He didn’t break the barrier, meaning he was allowed in. It could only be one person. Making sure that she wasn’t noticed Fay disappeared into thin air. She was about to meet her self-proclaimed biffle and hubby! Time didn’t even pass when Fay appeared in a construction site. Steel beams towered over her forming the basic skeleton of a building. It made it easier to find who she was looking for.

Erasing her presence completely, Fay jumped up onto a beam close to the pair of demons and hid in the shadows. This was different from her normal state, meaning she wasn't even able to be noticed if bumped into. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she watched Meffy sip some tea. A boy appeared on the beam next to Meffy and held a leash connected to a hobgoblin. The green haired demon greeted his elder brother with an emotionless face. They both spoke of their plans and such but Fay didn’t really give a crap about those. Then the green haired boy asked when Meffy was going back to Gehenna. With a pout, Fay jumped and latched onto her Meffy. He didn’t even stumble but looked down in surprise. He however did drop his tea, but Fay caught it and handed it back to him.

“NOOO! Ya can’t leave Meffy-chii! Ya jus kan’t! Who will I talk to if yur gone?!”

Meffy tried to hide his smirk and come off as annoyed, but he was doing a terrible job at it. This made Fay smile warmly though her eyes were now on the green haired demon. He tensed up, wondering why he couldn’t sense her until now. He also readied himself to attack. Within the blink of an eye, the boy demon was now only inches away from Fay and was about to kill her. Deciding to play along, Fay squealed and hid behind Meffy. The boy tried to reach around but Mephisto stopped him.

“Don’t touch her Amaimon. We don’t want her to destroy th-”

“Aw! I can’t play with your little brother?! But I wanna!”

Fay was once again pouting and waving her fists about like a child throwing a tantrum. Amaimon froze and stopped his attack. He looked to his brother questioningly. Standing up, he eyes the strange girl in front of him. His brother had defended her, meaning she was important. Or at the very least, off limits.

“Who is she brother?”

Ammy gave the closest thing to a look of curiosity he could manage. Noting this, Fay stopped her whining and smiled sweetly. She wondered what Meffy would say. How would he explain her? Fay in no way expected his answer, which caused her eyes to sparkle and smile to grow.

“Let’s just say… she’s a VERY distant relative… So don’t worry about her appearing everywhere. She does that. It doesn’t matter if she hears about our plans either. Just… _Don’t attack her_ , okay Amaimon?”

“As if I care about that shit… Hey hey! Does that mean I can call you Nii-san?! Ohmygod! I’m totes calling you Nii-San now Meffy! <3”

Nii-San sweat dropped as he looked down at Fay. She was so ecstatic tonight, actually, she was always pretty hyper. Which reminded him.

“Why exactly are you _here_? Don’t you have class Fay-chan?”

“Eeeeh… I left once I felt Ammy-Chan show up! No one saw me, so don’t worry about it! Speaking of… AMMY-CHAN!”

Without warning, Fay glomped the green haired demon. She pinned his arms to his side and rubbed her cheek against his face. Much like the poor boy was a stuffed animal. Before this attack on personal space, Amaimon had simply remained silent and expressionless. He nodding to his brother’s explanation on who the girl was. He also took great interest in watching the interaction between his two “siblings”. This girl was strange. She obviously had Mephisto’s favor, and she acted a lot like him too. Then out of nowhere, the girl latched onto him and hugged him tight. She was cuddling him! And what was worse? He couldn’t break her hold! Mephisto only blinked in shock and started laughing. He obviously found this all very amusing. Still, Amaimon hated to be laughed at, even by his brother. It was only natural that the demon growl angerly.

“I should have guessed you would know who he is. And even more so that you would be able to sense him. You seem fond of him Fay-chan.”

Fay looked to Nii-San and nodded vigorously.

“Of course! Look at him! He’s so adorable! His strange fashion, his voice, his face, his claws, and ohmygog his dead eyes! He’s so perfect! Look at those eyes! Now, I’m not picking favorites or anything, but YOU Ammy-Chan are in my top five. Oh, don’t worry Nii-san, so are you! Along with little Rin-kun, Shura-chan, and of course Mr. Satan! I really should pay him a visit soon… I wonder if he’ll remember me? Will he be pissed after last time? I hope so! That’ll be so much fun!”

Amaimon was completely speechless. He had no idea who this girl was and yet she spoke so openly about him. It sort of annoyed him. Mephisto seemed to be enjoying all this, though at Fay’s last comment, both demons froze and looked at her nervously. But Fay was dead serious; she wanted to meet Mr. Satan in the immediate future. And possibly piss him off to no end. Fay gave Ammy a final squeeze before releasing him and stepping back. She looked at him with a big smile then seemed to remember something. With a slight ‘Aha!’ Fay pulled something out of her back pocket. Fay shoved the item in Ammy’s hand and grinned. Amaimon looked at the object and froze. It was a lollipop. A blue raspberry lollipop, in all its blue sugary glory. He eyed it curiously, having never seen such a thing before. Fay explained that it was candy and that you eat it. Amaimon wordlessly questioned if it was a trap or poisoned, but Mephisto only nodded, confirming Fay's words. With confirmation, Amaimon quickly un-wrapped the sugar stick and popped it into his mouth. While he made no noticeable reaction, he really did like this "candy". He guessed this girl wasn’t so bad.

“Hey! I have a bunch more candy, so feel free to visit anytime~, k? Oh! Nii-san! Can I play with Ammy-chan a little?! I haven’t done ANYTHING since I got here. I’m bored! I won’t destroy anything or kill anyone! I can even keep Ammy-Chan in check! Can I Nii-san? PWEASE!”

Fay clasped her hands together and begged Nii-san for permission, which confused Mephisto a bit. The demon let out a sigh and cocked his head to the side. He couldn’t say no to that face. Nor could he actually deny this girl anything she wanted. She was simply being polite in asking. But he couldn’t believe he was actually going allow a "goddess" to play with his little brother.

“Like I would even be able to stop you Fay-Chan? Just, don’t kill him and bring him back in one piece.”

Fay let out a squeal of victory and grabbed Ammy’s hand. Amaimon was utterly confused. But upon hearing the term ‘play’ he didn’t really care. As long as he didn’t get bored with this little girl he would behave. Maybe. His brother’s warning to her though seemed unnecessary. As if Amaimon could lose to this strange girl. Reaching out at Fay, Ammy grabbed her hand and tightened his grip. Amaimon then jumped from the steel beam, dragging Fay along with him. The girl hummed as they fall to the ground and landed on her feet like she simply took a step. Amaimon crouched and looked up at the strange woman next to him.

“What are we playing little Fay?”

With that, Fay smiled widely and placed one fist on her hip and the other on her chin.

“How about tag? You can choose who is ‘it’ first. I don’t really care either way. And to make it fun, the loser has to… Oh! They have to let the other touch their tail! They get a whole minuet to do whatever they want to it!”

Fay continued to smile like a fool as Ammy smirked.

“Seems simple enough. I’ll be ‘it’ then. Get ready to _lose_ little Fay!”

“Best two out of three then…. Five minutes per round. Ready?”

“START!”

With that Fay jumped back, distancing herself from Ammy-chan. Of course, he was right behind her, which she expected. In a flash, she spun around and back flipped out of Ammy’s reach. His clawed hand hitting nothing but empty space. Fay wasn’t going to make this easy. 'No! Ima have fun~' Ammy remained emotionless as he was still under the impression he would win easily. Fay gave another jump and flew farther than the first. Not even having to look over her shoulder, Fay dodged down to the right and skidded a few feet over. Somehow, her witch hat stayed in place through all this, like it was magically attached to her head, which it kind of was. It would only come off if someone touched it. Amaimon had charged towards Fay too fast and couldn’t stop in time, so he lost his balance and fell. Fay smiled and waited for him to get up. He looked a little annoyed now. Fay kept smiling and shuffled from one foot to another. The demon reached out to grab Fay but she dodged. Expecting this, Ammy swung out his other arm at light speed. But Fay managed to dodge that as well. But his plan worked, she was between his arms now and couldn’t escape. Or so he thought. Fay giggled and just like that shot up into the air. Amaimon smirked and jumped up after her. They were now dodging each other in the air, but Fay was always a step ahead. Ammy _almost_ smiled as he lunged, but he missed again.

“Common Ammy-chan! You’re supposed to _win_ remember? You’re not trying hard enough~”

This won Fay a playful yet annoyed growl from Ammy as they continued chasing and dodging. The five minutes were now up, so Ammy froze and stood straight. Fay looked at him questioningly then walked up to him.

“Over already? Wow does time fly~ I guess I win then~ YAY!”

Fay did a little dance and Amaimon watched blankly. He was actually having fun.


	10. Messing With the Heart

Amaimon now had a plan. He was willing to lose one round, but now he knew how to beat this brat. He was going to make this girl regret putting her tail on the line. But he wouldn’t kill her; no she was far too much fun to play with. She could actually keep up with him! Something that rarely happened. Amaimon was the kind to play with his toys until they break, which they all ended up doing. So he would take his time with this girl. Fay turned to Ammy and giggled. A light blush was tinting her deathly pale cheeks drawing attention to her eyes. Ammy looked at them in wonder. How did he not notice them before? They were crimson and seemed to swirl, yet contained the vast void of space. They were eerie and could easily suck anything in, but they were beautiful. Frowning at this strange thought, Ammy broke his gaze and looked at the rest of the girl. Shoulder length purple hair, a few shades darker than Mephisto’s and it frayed at the bottom, making it look soft to the touch. Her skin was flawless and was as pale as moon light. Fay was wearing her gym uniform, consisting of a light blue t-shirt with bunnies on it, black shorts, and a plain sneakers. She also was wearing a witch hat like it was no big deal. It was also noted that Fay was lean yet curvy, her chest on the larger side. After looking the girl up and down, which only took a second, Ammy looked away. His face held no emotion as he wondered about the strange feeling in his chest. But he shrugged it off. 

“Ready for round two Little Fay?”

“Prepare to lose Ammy-chan~”

“START!”

Once again, both leaped into action. Fay was running and dodging, while Ammy chased her. They were at it for about four and a half minutes when Amaimon finally put his plan into action. As he was chasing her, he suddenly stopped and stood still. At this, Fay stopped too and turned to him. She walked over to Ammy and smiled.

“Time’s up already? I wi-“

But before Fay could finish, Ammy inched closer and flicked Fay’s forehead. He smiled widely and started laughing. He even went as far as to point at her. Fay rubbed her forehead and pouted a bit. She was slightly shocked by his reaction, but held back from commenting on it. He NEVER smiled after all, let alone laugh. It was adorable!

“What was that fo-?”

“You’re it! Hahaha! I win! Take that!”

Fay’s pout turned into a frown and she balled her fists.

“That’s cheating!“

“It’s not cheating! It was within the time limit and now YOU’RE it! Somebody is a sore loser~”

Fay scowled and turned away from the demon with her arms crossed over her chest. Amaimon continued to laugh at his victory and walked over to Fay. There was still one round left, but he felt confident in winning now. No one has ever been able to find him before. As a pre-victory prize, Amaimon plucked the witch hat off of Fay’s head. Fay’s eyes widened and she whipped around and held out her hand.

“Give it back. Right. NOW.”

Rage filled the crimson orbs that stared at Ammy. But he wasn’t scared, or rather, didn't notice. No instead he put the hat on top of his own head and smirked. He even did a stupid dance.

“How do I look Little Fay?”

“Give. It. BACK! Damnit Amaimon! GIVE ME MY DAMNED HAT!”

“Start~ Catch me if ya can Little Fay!”

And with that, Amaimon was gone. Fay stood there seething in her own anger. Her aura grew dark and her eyes glowed. ‘No one… NO ONE takes my hat!’ Shaking in anger, Fay stood there a moment longer to calm herself down a bit. The last thing she needed was for things to spontaneously combust around her. Taking deep breaths, Fay eased her temper and closed her eyes to sense for Ammy’s whereabouts. Finding him, Fay’s eyes snapped open and an almost twisted grin spread over her face. Fay transported instantly to Ammy’s location. She was just behind him, floating a few inches off the ground. She had again completely erased her presence. Amaimon lay on the ground and propped his head against a tree. His legs were crossed, making one foot stick out in the air. He had no clue Fay was right there. He even went as far as to use her hat to cover his face, as if he were about to take a nap. ‘Bastard, is he so confident when surrounded by his element that he would let his guard down this much?’ Fay was still upset, but Ammy looked so adorable sitting there like that. A smirk flashed across her face as she had a thought. With a speed no demon could even comprehend, Fay plucked her hat off his head and pecked his cheek with a kiss. Ammy jumped in surprise and watched in wonder as Fay put her hat back on. Amaimon hated to lose, but this girl had found him so easily. Not only that, but once again, he couldn’t sense her at all. Then Amaimon realized that Fay had kissed him. He frowned as he mulled over his thoughts, only to be brought out of them when Fay spoke.

“I win! Now… your tail if you would be so kind~”

Fay still looked mad, and since he did lose, he put up little resistance. Normally, he would get angry and keep fighting until he won. Probably even kill her in a fit of rage. But Fay was different. He didn’t want her to be mad at him, though he had no idea why. So he just held his normal emotionless look and let his tail out as instructed. ‘If she does anything funny…’ But Ammy’s train of thought was cut short when Fay touched his tail. He froze then looked over to Fay. Her eyes sparkled and she blushed as she inspected the tail intently. Fay then slid her hand along the length of the tail, causing a chill to run up Amaimon’s spine. It wasn’t unpleasant, but he didn’t expect it either. Unaware of this, Fay continued to stroke the demon’s tail and ran her fingers through the fluffy end. As her minuet ran out, Fay regretfully let go and stepped back. Looking back to Ammy, Fay found him looking at her questioningly with a bright pink face. As their eyes met, Ammy looked away and grabbed his own tail close to himself. Now a bit confused, Fay frowned and took a step towards Ammy. He looked up startled and scrambled backwards, making Fay freeze. Then it dawned on Fay. She thought that this kind of thing was only true in the fanfictions! That tails were… erogenous zones… With that, Fay broke out into a blush and took a step back. Using a hand to hide her own blush, Fay started to stutter.

“A-AH! I-I’m soooo sorry Amaimon! I… Um… I’ll just… I’m sorry… I should go back now... Sorry...”

Still blushing, Fay hugged herself and started walking backwards away from the demon in front of her. With her final apology, Fay spun on her heels and disappeared into thin air. Amaimon was still trying to figure out what happened just then. He didn’t dislike this feeling and yet Fay seemed sad by his reaction. Did he do something to make her mad? What was he feeling right now? He was so confused, maybe he ask his brother about it. Fay was now back in her dorm room, so she flopped onto her bed letting out a huge groan.

“WHHHHYYYY?! Stupidstupidstupidstupid...”

Fay buried her face into her pillow until she calmed down enough to show her face to the world. With a breath, Fay sat up and looked to the door. She should probably check on the twins… Or rather, allow them the check up on her. She knew they were fine. Like the good little boys they were, they kept their charms on them. So Fay knew for a fact they were safe and at home. Looking down at herself, Fay’s face became blank. Her clothes were covered in cuts and dirt. 'Useless...' With a flick of her wrist, the gym uniform disappeared and was replaced with plain navy panties and a black oversized baggy t-shirt with a white NERV symbol from Evangelion on it. Her normal sleepwear. Fay decided it would be safer to keep her hat on for now until she actually went to sleep. She still had to talk to the twins before bed. So with that, she opened her door and slipped down the hall. Upon reaching their room, Fay hesitantly knocked. It was Yukio who answered, of course. With a shy smile, Fay waved and stood out in the hallway. Yukio tried his best to ignore her lack of pants...

“Um… Sorry I left earlier… I had to ask Nii-s... Meffy-chii something… It was very important… I’m sorry if I surprised you or anything…”

A rustle was heard behind the door and Rin practically ripped it off the hinges.

“Fay? Is that you?! FAY! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! We were worried! You just up and disappeared on us! We thought the demon ate you! Where exactly did you g-“

Then Rin noticed the lack of pants on Fay and blushed. Both brothers stood there awkwardly trying to avoid staring at the half naked girl in front of them. Rin even shuffled from one foot to another. Fay however froze and stared at the twins like they were the ones who were naked.

“You… You what? You WORRIED about me?! ARE YOU STUPID!? Don’t EVER do that! I can take care of myself! You should worry more about the attention that you raised in class today Rin! And You! Yukio! I’m NOT the one you should be watching right now… UGH! I’m not the threat here! You are both... Hnn… Well, at least I know you guys are okay… I’m off to bed then, see ya tomorrow..."

With that Fay made her way back to her room and fell asleep, her hat hanging on the bed post. The twins however stood at their door a little longer. Both were now blushing madly.

“Hey Yu? Was Fay always that…. Pretty?”

“I don’t…. I never actually looked before….. Maybe? Probably…”

“We must be blind AND stupid then… She lives with us and we never noticed her before? Hell, she was around us even before that! What exactly was she saying anyway?”

“I know… We really are stu-…. Wait… Really Rin!? She screamed at us for worrying about her. Though I don't know why that would make her so mad…”

The twins continued to talk about this until they decided to just go to sleep. There was nothing they could really do at the moment, and thinking about Fay in only a t-shirt for any longer would help nothing. Not to mention make things uncomfortable.


	11. Messing With Feeding

Fay woke up to Rin’s screams. Bolting up in her bed, Fay looked to the door and rubbed her eyes. Then he screamed again. With widening eyes, Fay jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs. She was still only wearing her normal sleepwear, shorts not included, but she didn’t care. Sliding into what she assumed to be the eating area, she had never honestly been in that room before, Fay looked around wildly only to see Rin trying to finish getting dressed and eat breakfast. Oh thank goodness, He was only late for class. HE WAS _ONLY_ LATE... Narrowing her eyes, Fay walked up to them and slammed her hands down on the table.

“That is NO way to be woken up, you hear me?! I don’t care how late you are to your stupid normal classes. Don’t scream like a dying pig! I thought something happened! What if you- God… You're too LOUD!”

Fay scratched her head and realized that she wasn’t wearing her hat. Blinking, Fay’s face paled and she moved to run back up to her room to get it. But Yukio spoke up. Fay tried not to get annoyed at the hold up, but still held back a little.

“Why were you still asleep Fay? You’ll be late too at this rate. And you look starved! Are you okay?”

Fays eyes widened for a moment and she touched her face. As expected, there were dark bags under her eyes. She needed to feed. Something the twins couldn’t witness. But she could at least answer one of Yukio’s questions.

“I don’t take normal classes… I’m only in the cram school here.”

“Then you should at least eat something Fay… You really do look dead.”

When Rin chimed in, Fay twitched and scowled. ‘Shut up demon spawn... I’m in no mood to play nice right now…’ But Yukio continued the conversation.

“Not taking classes? Why?”

“Does it _fucking matter_ Yo-Yo Sensei?! Shiemi doesn’t go to school here either. I don’t see a fucking problem… And no, I won’t eat! I refuse to eat anything here! It’s disgusting as shit! God, you’re like the mom I never had… give me a break would ya?! Fucking hell…”

With that, Fay stomped out of the dining room with a pissed off look on her face. She really must be hungry then. She only got pissy when she needed to feed. Luckily, that wasn’t very often. Only about once a month or so. Kinda like a girl on her period... But that also meant she would have to find a meal soon. ‘Ugh! What a pain in the ass!’ She had left the boys in a bewildered state. They have never actually seen Fay mad before. It was really unnerving. Yukio did wonder however why Fay wasn’t required to attend classes. Did Mephisto agree to this? Rin on the other hand was starting to think of an idea. ‘If Fay hates the food served here, then I’ll just make her something myself!’ Before either of the twins could come to a conclusion, the school day started, forcing the boys to leave for class.

Fay reached her room and scowled again. With a snap of her fingers, her hat appeared on her head and a school uniform was on her body. She hated wearing the damned thing, but it would help her blend in. She would have to give Nii-san a warning on what she was about to do. Fay suddenly appeared in his office, but was annoyed to see him not even there. Walking over to the window, Fay leaned against the window pane and waited for the demon to show up. Which he soon did to her relief. Seeing Fay in his office, Nii-san gave a goofy smile and offered her a seat, of which she refused outright.

“What can I help you with today Fay-Chan?”

“I need to feed…”

“Surely there is some food to your liking here… If money is an issue then-“

“You misunderstand… I need to FEED. Not eat. I don’t eat actual food… And don’t worry about finances. I never found them to be a bother. Being a goddess has its perks, JA?”

Fay smirked at her own little joke about money, but it was obviously forced. Mephisto however focused on her “diet” so to say.

“Then what exactly do you… consume?”

“Blood... Human blood... Or demon... or angel... or... Anyway! Oh, I never kill my meal! And they don’t remember anything afterwards! I even heal the bite wound… So, would it be okay if I could “hunt” so to say? Only with your permission of course. If I need to find another source, then I’ll have to leave the city. So don’t be alarmed by my absence. Though I might affect your barrier when coming back… I won't be able to control the sudden flux in my power. Geez, what a pain. I’m glad I don’t eat often…”

Fay crossed her arms over her chest and let out a sigh. She looked to Nii-san for an answer to her little dilemma. He was obviously thinking things through. On one hand, he didn’t want his students harmed. They weren’t exactly free of peering eyes here at True Cross either. But if Fay were to leave then she might be seen and followed. There was no telling what might happen if the girl was full out attacked. Then there was also the barrier to think about. While Fay didn’t say it as such, her coming back after feeding would cause a tear in the barrier, making the place susceptible to attack. It would take time to repair it, and the Vatican would surely notice and question it. This was all very difficult, but Mephisto finally made up his mind.

“You may feed on students. But I ask you to be careful and not be seen. And should the student suffer any after effect or get hurt…”

“They won’t… And I’m not stupid Nii-san~ I won’t be caught. You do have my gratitude though. You have done much for me here; I will have to pay you back somehow. I'll be on my way then. I promise not to _kill_ anyone. BYE~”

With that Fay disappeared from the office only to reappear somewhere in the main school. Just as she left the empty class room, a bell rang, signifying lunch. A stampede of humans swarmed the halls. Out of curiosity, Fay followed the crowd to the school store. There the hoard of humans surrounded a small place selling sandwiches. Fay wrinkled her nose at the thought and stood back from the crowd. In front of the hungry mob, Rin was fighting Bonbon over a sandwich. Fay raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged and turned away. Then Yukio appeared, followed by some fangirls. Fay rolled her eyes at this. She didn’t really understand his popularity with the girls, but to each their own. He was however, obviously being hounded by them. He made the right move though by not taking any of their “love bentos”. He also ran away, dragging Rin along with him. Not as good a move. Fay smirked and almost laughed, but looked at the crowd. She needed to find her own meal. But who? When the fangirls continued to argue, Fay made up her mind. ‘One of them will do… Eh, I’m pretty hungry… Eh… All three then~!’ With her decision now made, Fay commenced with her hunting. She followed the girls around all day. It was boring! Who knew normal girls were so fucking boring?! But as the day went on, Fay got to feed off of them one by one. They never noticed a thing and remembered nothing. The only sign Fay had fed on them at all was some slight anemia. With a full belly, Fay went home happy. She heard Rin and Yukio in the kitchen and grimaced a little. They were _cooking_... They just picked a fight with the _wrong_ demon. She should probably talk to the little devil herself soon explaining why she wouldn’t eat his food. But that could wait until tomorrow.


	12. Messing With Food

Fay was once again awoken by screaming. Only this time is was more like shouts of anger. Taking a calming breath, Fay sat up and got out of bed. Taking the time to put on her hat, some shorts, and fuzzy socks, Fay left her room and followed the noise. They were shouting about the food Rin made last night. With a sigh, Fay entered the danger zone. After confirming that Yukio didn’t eat the food, the twins turned onto Fay.

“Did you eat our food Fay?! How could you do that?!”

“I didn’t eat anything! I hate the food here… I didn’t even know you made food… When did that happen?”

Fay mentally grinned. She never did go to the kitchen, nor did she see the twins last night. And they both knew she didn’t eat the food here. As the twins realized this, they came to another realization. Fay had to hide her smirk as a look of horror crossed the boys’ faces. Soon, the two ran down to the kitchen at full speed. Fay followed at a leisurely pace behind them. By the time she reached the twins, they already found Nii-san in the kitchen. No longer able to hold her smile back, Fay skipped over and leaned on the counter.

“Nii-san~ Good morning~!”

Yukio quickly asked if Nii-san was the one who cooked their meals, causing Fay to giggle. 'Like hell! Too much effort~' Nii-san explained that he was only a replacement for the day. He told them about Ukobach and how they pissed the little guy off. When he was done explaining, the twins were seated at the table with Mephisto's special "oatmeal" in front of them. It looked even worse than normal food. Fay could at least see that much. It also smelled rank. She herself was standing next to Nii-san while he encouraged the boys to eat. They stared at the food a moment before the encouragement became threats. Both hesitated, but Rin grabbed the bowl and chugged the contents. Not that they had a choice, but that was still a bad idea. Rin fainted and looked close to death while Yukio tried to resuscitate him. Fay started laughing. This woke up Rin a bit, leading him to ask a certain question that only lead to Fay laughing harder.

“Why didn’t Fay have to eat any of this?! Unfair! I call hackz!”

Fay continued to laugh and was now holding her stomach. Mephisto twitched a bit and went on to explain that until Ukobach calmed down, Meffy-nii would be cooking for them. Fay went into another round of laughing at this news. The twins however were horrified and determined to fix things with the demon as soon as possible. After things calmed down a little, Yukio received a mission and Rin ended up staying home to appease the disgruntled Ukobach. Fay of course stayed home too, but only to watch. After Rin cleaned everything, he asked if it was enough. It obviously wasn't seeing as a fork was aimed for the dudes head. One thing lead to another and soon the two demons went into battle. A FOOD BATTLE! Though that didn’t really explain the explosion, but whatever~ Fay was just sitting there happily watching the two “fight” when Yukio came home. With a smile and two fingered salute, Fay greeted Yukio and motioned for him to sit next to her. But he ignored her and ran into the kitchen to find the two demons passed out on the floor and Meffy-nii clapping. Yukio got the wrong idea, thinking they attacked each other, and Nii-san didn’t help any with his misleading explanation. Fay rolled her eyes and filled Yukio in to avoid further confusion.

“They’re best buds now! Don’t worry about it! Though you might want to use a different bathroom tonight…”

Fay giggled and waved a hand in front of her face, as if swatting away the smell that was soon to come. By the next day, both boys had a homemade lunch. Fay tagged along, much to Yukio’s disapproval and joined them for their meal. Fay wondered why Yukio was so upset, but he explained that if she didn't have classes, then she shouldn't wander around campus and distract the students. At this, Fay simply scoffed and waved the notion away. As the boys sat down, Fay looked at the lunches they pulled out. She of course had nothing with her. Before anyone could ask, Yukio was soon bombarded by his fangirls. He told them about his brother and that he made the food. With a now inflated ego, Rin waited for praise from the girls. Instead, they insulted him and ignored him completely. Crying as he ate, Fay sat next to him and poked his cheek with a sympathetic smile.

“They just can’t see how awesome you really are~ Cheer up~ I’m sure a girl will love you one day Rin-kun! I mean look at you! You're hot! Lol... See what I did there?"

This didn’t seem to help much however as Rin continued crying like a baby. With a sigh, Fay gave up and leaned back. Seeing Bonbon and his posy, now deemed the Bonbon squad, Fay waved to them in greeting. But they just kept walking. Now sulking herself, Fay wandered home. She didn't like being ignored when she was actually trying to be noticed. When the boys came home from class, Shiemi was waiting at the door. ‘She is so perfect for Yu~’ But Fay also noticed the fangirls hiding. With a smirk, Fay let the others talk in the kitchen while she watched the girls wait. They would never see Shiemi leave, she would simply use the key to the shop to get home. As it neared midnight, the girls finally got the gall to break in. With an amused smile, Fay followed them to the kitchen. They never noticed her. However, when they started destroying the food Rin and Ukobach worked so hard on, Fay flipped. She didn't like food, but they tried REALLY hard to make those and they took pride in their work. A thing that Fay admired.

“Excuse me?! Do you have any idea how much work was put into making that food?! Oh-ho… _You_ are going to regret this~”

The girls jumped and turned to stare at Fay. Realizing it was only a girl, they all scowled and teamed up. They figured they could take on one little girl. Especially one who dared to enter Yukio’s dorm.

“And who’s going to make us, _you_? Who are you and why are _you_ in Yukio-sama’s dorm?!”

Fay deadpanned causing the girls to freeze for a moment. Then she smirked and gave a dry laugh.

“I live here dumbass… And no, I won’t be me making you regret tonight… That would be _him_ ~”

With a flowery smile, Fay pointed behind the girls. A growl echoed through the room making the girls turn around. And they screamed. Oh how they screamed. With a sick smile, Fay watched Ukobach get his revenge. But the twins soon ran in and ruined the fun. Fay had taken a seat on the counter and watched things unfold. The twins finally found the three girls in a giant pot. Then Rin realized that Ukobach wasn’t in his right mind. Fay clapped catching the boys’ attention.

“Clever deduction Sherlock~ Now, save those girls before I join in on the fun… I just ate… But seconds are never unwelcome. And those girls are starting to get on my nerves...”

The twins sweat dropped, wondering if Fay was serious or not. But when she laughed and waved it off, they assumed it was a joke. ‘Whatever helps them sleep at night~’ So Rin approached Uko-chan only to get knocked back. Yukio aimed his gun, but Rin stopped him. 'So Rin will settle this peacefully? Admirable~’ And with that, a moment full of tears and FEELS ensued. Once the girls were out of immediate danger, Rin hit his brother. At this, Fay giggled and swung her legs back and forth. With Yu now shocked beyond words, Rin managed to get him to eat every bite of the girl’s love lunch. That left the clean up to Fay. Assuring the boys that she would take care of things Fay turned to Ukobach and smiled. The twins were now out of earshot.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you Uko-chan. I don’t hate your food or anything. I just have very… peculiar dietary needs. I can’t eat most food or I get really sick… I just want you to know that I’m not avoiding your food or anything. I just can’t eat it… Literally. So I’m sorry if I upset you.”

Ukobach looked up and Fay and thought for a moment before answering. His question caught Fay off guard. He wanted to know what she _could_ eat.

“Well… My main diet is blood… But it has to be human, demon, angel, or… It’s very annoying actually. Um… I can however eat sweets! Like candy and pastries! It’s the only food I can handle, though it’s mostly just for the taste and doesn’t do anything for me. I like milk too, and chocolate drinks… Oh! But don’t go out of your way or anything to make me food! I’ll be fine~ Like I said, they don't actually help me any.”

Ukobach huffed and ended up arguing with Fay until she agreed to let him make her something in the morning. She agreed, if only to keep the twins off her back about her real diet and to keep Uko-chan happy. So with that settled Fay lifted all three girls out of the pot with one hand and laid them down. Looking back to Ukobach, Fay put a finger to her lips and winked, signifying to keep this a secret. He nodded and left the kitchen quickly. Fay held out her hand and easily jumbled up the girls memories, making them forget what happened tonight. She then replaced it with a scary boy, the supposed dorm leader, chasing them away with a wooden sword. That should keep them away for _forever_ ~ With a joyful smile, Fay snapped her fingers and the girls disappeared. They were transported to a place for them to rest and recover. Fay knew Yukio would file the “report” later, and that Meffy-nii would find the girls in the nurse building. So with that all taken care of Fay went to bed.


	13. Messing With Summoning

Fay had woken up early and now found herself sitting alone in the cram school class room. No one was there yet making the place a little creepy to anyone easily spooked. But Fay didn’t mind, she even liked it. It was better than Silent Hill that was for sure. Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her arms over her chest. A serious look took over her normally smiling face, in turn making her look equally as creepy as the run down empty room. She had to think about some serious things. The first problem to face was that she had to pick a class of exorcist to file under. Meaning she would have to choose a power and stick with it. It would pretty much affect how much Fay could help in future battles and such. She was confident that she could easily be any/all of the classes. Though she still wondered which one would fit her best. 

Another problem was Ammy. She had basically molested the poor boy and hadn’t seen him since. She couldn't find him to apologize, and Fay didn’t dare talk to Meffy about it either. How exactly do you tell someone that you violated their younger brother?! Letting out a sigh, Fay face palmed and looked to the door. She could hear Shiemi trip and start talking to the other girls in the class. Another problem to add to Fay’s plate. She should really talk to that girl more, be friends with her and all that. No one but Rin, Yukio, and Bon actually noticed Fay’s presence in class. It made things a lot easier, but Fay knew the moment she starts talking to Shiemi, that the others would notice her. Meaning Shima… Fay’s eye twitched at this thought. ‘That fucking bastard I swear to god... if he weren’t a student, he would be DEAD! But no… no one knows who he really is _yet_ … Uuugh!’ Fay laid down her head on the table and buried her face in her arms.

Fay didn’t raise her head when the others entered the classroom. She kept her eyes shut but listened intently to everyone talking. Which was a first. Yukio spoke of the Exwire exam and a boot camp. ‘OH! FUN BEH COMIN’! Buuuut…’ As Yukio finished giving the news, Fay lifted her head. Jumping out of her seat, Fay ran over to Rin as he approached the Bonbon squad. He asked what a meister was, which earned him some strange looks. After a few more comments, Glasses finally explained what is was and the different classes. Fay stood behind Rin and nodded knowingly. Sitting on the table next to them, Fay listened intently as Rin made a fool of himself. But she remained silent. The Bonbon squad were all going to be arias. ‘Good for them~’ after a full explanation, Rin decided to become a knight. Like he had any other choice? With a wide smile, Fay smacked the demon boy on the back and cheered him on. This caught everyone’s attention.

“Holy shit Fay! When did you get here?!”

“I was here the whole time! You didn’t notice me?! Rin... how could you? I thought we were friends!”

Fay pretended to cry a bit as the others realized that this girl was in fact a member of their class. When Rin freaked out and tried to apologize, Fay stopped “crying” and stuck out her tongue at him. He froze in place realizing he was played.

“Idiot… Anyway, hey guys! Um… How do I put this?... Pick a class for me!”

“EH?!”

All the boys looked at Fay in shock. Partially because they just realized how pretty this girl was, and mostly because she didn’t have any idea what she wanted to be. Bonbon face palmed and looked over at Fay.

“God, you’re just as bad as Rin… How are you the top of our class?”

“She’s the top student?! Dude! How can she be hot AND smart?!”

Shima-doosh had finally joined the conversation. ‘Joy…’ Fay forced herself to continue to smile and waited for an answer. She also made an effort to avoid any and all eye contact with Shima-doosh. But when no answer was offered, she frowned. Shima-doosh was looking Fay up and down as if she were a meal. 'He is SUCH a pervert...' Still avoiding looking at the pink haired male, Fay looked to everyone else and frowned.

“Hey, I asked a question… Which class should I pick?”

Fay was glad that they didn’t realize she would literally do whatever they decided upon. She could be any of the classes really. She just had no idea which she should limit herself to. Finally Bonbon looked at her and frowned.

“Aren’t you naturally good with demons? Like with the reaper from gym... You should be a tamer then! You don’t exactly look like the type to fight physically or memorize scripture... Plus, I'd hate to see you hold a gun. That would not be... wise.”

Fay beamed at Bonbon then launched at him, forcing him into a hug. Rin and Shima glared at Bonbon for this, which was stupid. Fay was the one to initiate the hug, not him, so why were they pissed? 'OHHH, they be JELLY~' A smirk graced Fay's lips as she pulled out of the hug.

“Thanks Bonbon! I’ll do that then! HEY Yo-Yo Sensei! I picked my class thing!”

With that, Fay detached herself from the skunk boy and pulled out her paper. She quickly filled it in without a second thought and handed it to Yukio. With a smile she turned back to the class and scanned the room. Rin, Bonbon, and Shima were in a heated discussion. Not wanting to bother with them or their argument, Fay kept looking around. Shiemi was sitting alone and seemed upset. With a sigh, Fay sat down next to the girl and introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m Fay! Why are you sitting all alone Shiemi-chan? You look upset. Did something happen?”

Shiemi jumped when Fay spoke and looked over to Fay with wary eyes. Then something dawned on the blonde girl.

“You were that girl there when Rin and Yukio helped me! What are you doing here?!”

“I go here silly~ I’ve been in this class the whole time… I guess I’m just an amazing ninja or something ‘cause no one else seems to notice me either. Half of the class is still in the dark about my existence~ Nin-nin~ Hey, Shiemi-chan, wanna be friends?”

At the last question, the blonde girl’s eyes lit up like stars. Fay beamed and took that as a yes. Scooting closer to the girl, Fay hummed to herself and looked around the class room.

“Hey, Shi-chan. What are you gonna chose? I’m gonna be a tamer!”

Shiemi grew silent and her smile once again fell. She obviously hadn’t made up her mind yet. Fay nodded and patted her back.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon! Don’t worry about it! Besides, everyone has different reasons for being here. So don't compare yourself to others. Hell, if everyone knew _my_ reason for being here... hahaha~ Oh man... Ahaha...”

Shiemi gave Fay a weak smile, signifying that the advice was appreciated. Though the smile didn't last long. Looking over at the girl, Fay's eyes seemed to sparkle. Shiemi was just so adorable and broken! Unable to help herself, Fay hugged the girl next to her and gave a small squeal. Shiemi gasped for breath, so Fay quickly let go. When Shi once again had air in her lungs, she started laughing, causing Fay to giggle along with her. The two got along well after that. They talked to each other for a while about a whole lot of nothing. Pretty much girl talk at its finest. But Fay had one worry. ‘Like hell Ima let Ammy carry Shi around! Ammy! WHY?! I LURV JOOO!’

The next class started and Fay was super excited. And worried. Odd combination, yes, but Fay had no idea what she should summon. God knew she could summon whatever the hell she wanted, but that wasn’t the best of ideas. She could easily handle anything that appeared, but she didn’t want the others to lose trust in her or freak out. So summoning Satan was out, though that would have been _fucking_ hilarious! She’d have to try that some time. Just not in front of the others. As Fay thought all this, a summoning circle was drawn and the teacher summoned a doggy. After that, things moved on quickly and Fay smirked as she watched the shrine maiden chick summon a couple of Inari. Everyone was impressed. Then Shiemi tried. She ended up summoning a baby Greenman, who was fucking adorable btw! But this seemed to piss off the Inari shrine maiden. Shiemi tried to talk to her and mistook the girl’s hostility for a compliment. The teacher started to speak to move on the lesson, but Fay let out a loud cough and held up an arm.

“I haven’t tried yet Sensei Sama Senpai San”

Fay didn't miss the look the teacher gave her, one of disgust and annoyance. He had obviously spoken to Meffy-nii about her. She could tell by the way he avoided her like the plague. With a mischievous grin, Fay bit her thumb with her fang and smeared her blood on the little paper. 

“I summon you, the demon of contracts, the taker of souls. For maguka is suffering! … Oh fuck no… not hi-“

In a poof, a white and pink animal appeared. It looked like a dog, but its ears fell to the floor and each sported a gold ring. A vein popped on Fay head and she quickly stomped over to the animal. It held its eternal smile and tilted it’s head.

“Would you like to make a contract?”

“FUCK NO ASSHOLE!”

With that, Fay tore the summoning circle, causing the demon to disappear into a poof of smoke. Everyone sweat dropped and stared in silence. They had no idea what that thing was, which was for the best considering it wasn’t even from this world. They also questioned Fay’s obvious anger for summoning such a thing. Still pissed, Fay turned her attention to the teacher.

“Let me try that again. That was NOT supposed to happen. Sorry… I’ll do better this time…”

With another summoning paper, Fay smeared her still bleeding thumb onto the circle. Saying a random chant that came to mind, Fay summoned something else. Again, another poof filled the room with smoke. When it cleared Fay only got ticked off again. After a few more times, Fay was about to give up. She had summoned Kuybey, a _fucking_ magikarp, Sadao Maou, one hell of a demon butler, and even Excalibur. That last one didn’t even get to talk before Fay sent the white thing with a top hat and cane back to where he came from. 'FOOL!' The class was staring at her now with blank expressions; they had no idea how to take any of this. Fay had simply walked in, summoned five different demons that have never been seen before, and obviously unpleased with each, sent them back to hell or whatever. Even the teacher had no idea what to do in such an instance. Not many people could summon that many demons to begin with, let alone on their first try. But it was obvious that Fay was picking and choosing the one she wanted. Not a normal occurrence at all. It was actually rather suspicious and terrifying , a girl having that much power. With one final effort, Fay took a deep breath and clenched her bleeding thumb.

“Okay little bitches, come out whoever the fuck dares… And don’t be too weak damnit! I'm so DONE with this shit!”

Again, a poof. What appeared in the smoke was not exactly what the students were expecting. There floating in the air was a stuffed animal of sorts. It had the head of a toy bunny with a sewn and stitched up mouth. The eyes were nothing but black holes that seemed to go on forever. The body was a little strange. It was a generic plushy body, but was covered by a poncho. It even had a miniature scythe strapped to its back. It was adorable and creepy at the same time. Fay grinned, obviously pleased with this last outcome. The bunny floated over to Fay and lingered behind her, waiting for orders. The now appeased Fay grinned to the class and gave a victory sign. The class just stared back at her. The teacher even moved as if he was about to call someone or attack. Seeing this, Fay frowned. Considering the situation that just took place, Fay figured it would be best if they forgot about the other summoned beings. So giving a blink, time froze and Fay erased the unnecessary memories from all those present, familiars included. Back in her original spot, time started up again and everyone acted like nothing happened. Fay let out a relived sigh; she did not like people asking questions. Fay then looked to her familiar and smiled in greeting.

“Thank you for coming. You are a Usagi Shinigami. I’ll call ya Usi for shortz~ That okay?”

The doll floated closer and sat on Fay’s shoulder, so Fay took that for a ‘yes’. The teacher started talking again and moved the class along. He told everyone that if a tamer lost their confidence, then the demon would turn on them. A demon would only listen to one stronger than itself. Fay nodded to this with a serious face. The teacher continued to say that if the summon circle was destroyed then the demon would disappear. While saying this, he erased some of his own circle and the dog disappeared. Class was then dismissed.


	14. Messing With Izumo

Fay smiled to herself when class ended. Everyone was talking and would pay no mind to her. After all, Fay was very good at not being noticed. Right now, the only one to notice her was Usi. Fay turned to her demon and a serious look covered her face. She needed to clear up a few things with him.

“Hey Usi-kun? Do you know anything about me? I’ll explain more later… But I need to know you won’t go throwing yourself in front of me in a battle or something stupid like that…”

Usi stayed silent and seemed to be thinking hard when finally he nodded. He then answered Fay telepathically. It was strange because he had a very young sounding voice, like that of a child. It was cute yet fit the demon perfectly.

‘I know that you are my Fay-sama and that you summoned me. I know that you are far stronger than I am and that you are hiding your strength. But that is all I know. I won’t do anything reckless so long as you order me to Fay-sama…’

Nodding, Fay looked to her familiar and sighed. She would have to tell him everything soon, or he would end up getting in the way of things. Fay soon noticed that Izumo left class with Shiemi running after her like a lost puppy. Fay sighed and chased after them. ‘I thought that being friends with Shi would prevent this shit! Guess not…’ Fay caught up to the other girls when Shi was stuck on repeat. The girl would NOT stop shouting ‘hey’. Luckily, Izumo… no Inari, finally turned around. But she yelled at Shiemi, shocking the poor girl. She said not to get full of herself because she could summon a demon. Shiemi was silent for a moment before speaking again.

“I’d like you to be my friend!”

Of course, Shi could only say this after stuttering for like a minute. After some explanation on Shiemi’s part, Inari finally agreed. Fay narrowed her eyes and Inari forced Shi to carry her bag. But when Shi agreed with a smile, Fay only face palmed. ‘How does someone even fix this kind of thing?!’ Fay sighed and looked back to see the boys leave class. Fay pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard what they said. At least Rin was properly concerned. The following week was full of nothing but Shi being Inari’s bitch. Fay attempted to talk to Shi about it, but failed considerably. So she just stood by if the blonde needed her for anything.

When Fay had the chance, she explained things to Usi. Upon learning what Fay was, he showed little to no surprise. While he wouldn’t risk his life to save Fay, they both agreed to play the part of tamer and familiar. So he would attack and defend Fay as needed, while Fay restrained herself from just blasting shit to hell. Of course, Usi would follow Fay’s orders, but he would have done so anyway even if Fay hadn’t summoned him. He also agreed to keeping Fay in line emotionally should something happen.

It was finally time for the boot camp and Fay grinned to herself as she sat on the steps leading into the twin's and her dorm. Rin asked why it had to be held here and Yukio explained that it was convenient. Fay nodded in agreement. The rest of the class arrived and started insulting Fay’s current home. With a frown, Fay shot up on her feet.

“That’s rude! This is where we live! Just cause it’s spooky doesn’t mean it’s a bad place! I personally like this dorm!”

This caught everyone’s attention. They thought about what Fay said, causing her to smile. But then they freaked out, asking why Fay was staying in a men’s dorm. Fay laughed and waved them off like it was nothing. But Rin and Yukio sweat dropped and tried to explain.

“Well, it would seem that Mephisto made the housing arrangements himself…”

“I have no idea what that clown was thinking! But it’s not like we can kick her out…”

Fay nodded to their horrible explanations, confirming them to be true. Then the boys all crowded around Rin and Yukio and started whispering. Fay heard them asking what it was like to be in a dorm with a girl. They also cursed them for being so lucky. Bonbon questioned what they did to Fay, for they couldn’t be trusted or something like that. Fay just smiled and walked inside like she heard nothing.

Everyone was now settled in and time passed. They all took a timed mock exam which Fay finished quickly. When Yo-Yo Sensei called for the end of the test everyone sighed. Rin got up to escape the toxic air filling the room that was ‘TEST’. After all, tests were not his thing. Yo-Yo Sensei explained that everyone would be waking up at 6am tomorrow. ‘I’ll just skip sleeping then…’ After Rin complained, the girls decided to take a bath. Fay smiled and joined them, though Izumo still didn’t really notice Fay's existence. Shima had a creepy smile on his face. Fay knew exactly what he was going to say. As the girls got to the bath, Fay watched Inari deny entry to Shi and demand she get her some fruit milk. Fay held her silence, though she was obviously pissed. Then Rin showed up and demanded that Shi stop being so dense. Fay already tried that rout, it obviously didn’t work out. They talked and after some shouting, Shi ran off. Fay sighed, she would never understand humans. Rin stared blankly and then runs off after the girl, like any good hero would.

Fay once again sighs and goes into the girls’ bath. Inari and miss drop-out were talking, so Fay hung back and stayed out of sight. Miss drop-out finally scolded Inari for being so mean to Shiemi. Then she went on to explain that she wanted to quit cram school. Inari kinda freaked out and claimed she would save her friend from everything. But drop-out shook her head. She said that made no sense. Fay agreed. Why become an exorcist if you aren’t going to fight? Despite calling the girl ‘drop-out’ Fay held respect for Paku. She was possibly the most down to earth and level headed person here. But Fay knew this would be too much for her. Fay didn’t judge Paku for her decision, she was glad actually. Not everyone was cut out for this kind of thing. Inari on the other hand was not as pleased. Paku spoke up again, scolding Inari for making fun of earnest people. Though seeing Inari’s face, she quickly apologized for being a bad friend. Fay was rolling her eyes at this point. ‘Just _kiss_ already!’ But of course the two girls didn’t kiss. Instead, blood dropped onto Paku's face, startling everyone into silence.


	15. Messing With Heroics

The girls all looked up to the ceiling to find a two headed demon. It was kinda sad looking, in Fay’s mind at least. All sewn together like that, and yet it still had a gaping hole in its back. The thing landed on the floor and “attacked” miss drop-out. Its blood acted like acid as it ate through the girl’s clothes and burned her arm. Fay moved slightly as Inari summoned her familiars. But instead of attacking, the demons got pissed and turned on Inari instead. She was starting to doubt herself. ‘Idiot...’ That’s when Rin burst in and knocked the two fox spirits out. Like literally... He punched them... He told Inari to rip the paper which she did… Eventually. Shiemi then showed up and told Rin to distract the demon while she healed the drop out girl. Fay watched mildly interested as Shi got her familiar to grow aloe. Then the demon called out to Rin in the form of “my young prince”. Fay froze then followed the fighting demons into the bath, of which Rin was just thrown into. Broken glass was everywhere, making Fay wince at the thought of the cleanup. As Shi did her thing, Fay listened to the demon as he spoke.

“Please forgive me… I only do… as my master… bids me.”

Fay made an understanding ‘Aha!” noise and hit her fist lightly into her palm. However, Rin was still getting strangled, so Fay couldn’t exactly sit there. People would ask why she didn’t help out. So, pulling a summon paper out of her pocket, Fay bit her thumb and summoned out Usi. The doll appeared and looked to Fay for orders. She simply nodded and Usi floated into action. It was now in front of the demon to catch its attention. Usi formed a sort of shadow ball and threw it in the demon’s face. It didn’t do much damage, it was more for show really, but it worked. The demon let go of Rin and Fay “accidentally” kicked away the boy’s sword. Then Yukio came to the rescue! Shots were fired and the demon got away. Rin yelled at Yukio saying he was late. Turning her gaze, Fay found miss drop-out properly treated and resting to the side. A smile broke onto Fay’s face and she ran over to Shi. Yukio commended her for her actions and Fay cheered her on. The girl woke up and Fay took her leave. Seeing Inari huddled in a corner, Fay watched Rin talk to her. She was mortified by people seeing her in this state. She said she couldn’t even help her only friend. That she was weak. ‘And you’re kinda naked… there’s that too.’ But Fay kept quiet and watched as Rin gave Inari his shirt... And shorts... Fay smirked as Inari ran out fully clothed, leaving Rin in the girls’ bathroom half naked. As everyone took notice of this, Fay giggled. His excuse was a simple “It just happened.” Still giggling, Fay tried her best not to touch or stare at Rin’s adorable tail as he hid it behind his back. Soon everyone calmed down, allowing Fay to up and leave the bathroom. She walked about the dorm aimlessly with Usi floating alongside her. She could sense that no one was around and started to talk.

“That was okay right? Did it look like we were actually helping? I mean, they weren’t even in any danger anyway… Stupid exam… They really enjoy this kinda thing don’t they Usi?

‘I’m sure we looked convincing Fay-sama. That was the exam? How do you know for sure?’

Fay smirked at Usi’s questions and made jazz hands.

“Cause I’m _magic_ ~ And it wasn’t all of it. More like a sneak peek of what’s to come…”

Fay and Usi ended up going to Fay’s room and going inside to “sleep”. When in reality, Fay spent ALL night reading manga and fanfiction. While she didn’t have a computer, she did have a cell phone. So adding a few apps made the thing sufficient enough to take up the girl’s time. She didn’t want a computer anyway. Too much of a hassle and too many people would try to snoop on it. If they did, they would either find out too much about Fay, or absolutely nothing at all, which is even more suspicious. So Fay stuck to her phone. For now at least.

It was morning and everyone was getting up. Fay didn’t feel like talking at the moment so she avoided everyone. Once again, she skipped breakfast and wandered the halls. Fay knew what everyone was doing, so it wasn’t like she was out of the loop. For example, Rin, Yukio, and Inari were checking on miss drop-out. She would be fine in a few weeks and she officially wanted to quit cram. She and Inari would talk for a while, and Rin would question how a demon got inside the barrier. Fay wondered how much she could say to the others and still get away with seeming innocent. Not much truthfully. But she could still talk to Rin, right? Making her way to the roof, Fay found the boy laying atop the entrance to the stairs. She made an effort to look like she had a hard time pulling herself up there and managed to catch the boy’s attention in the process.

“Hey Rin… You okay? It’s hard hiding your true power isn’t it? But you did save them, so ten points to you.”

“Fay… it’s not a joke… They could have died! You know I can’t take out my sword in front of the others… What if...”

Fay scuttled over to Rin and plopped herself down next to him. He had a very serious face so Fay frowned a bit.

“You’ll have to show them eventually… It's not like you can hide it forever. But I'll be here when it happens okay? You're not alone. You're never alone... Hey, did you hear what that demon said yesterday? About its master and all?”

Rin looked to Fay, he was angry but tried not to yell at her. She was right, he couldn't hide it forever. At least he knew she was on his side. Though he scowled when Fay brought up the demon. The attack wasn’t her fault, and she did help. But she heard all of that? Rin wondered if anyone else did too.

“You heard it? What do you think it means? I don’t think it’s Satan… But who else would do something like this? Why don’t they just come after me directly?!”

“Cause maybe they aren’t after you? I mean, you were walking away, so attacking the girls’ bath was pointless. It was only you and Shiemi in the hall, so it would have been easier to attack there. You wouldn’t have been able to pull out your sword, and you would try to protect her. Easy kill. And it isn’t like you’re all that close to Izumo-san, so attacking her to get to you would be… not pointless, but not nearly as effecting as they would want…”

Rin stared at Fay as she explained her bunk theory. It made sense, so hopefully Rin would buy it. He did, but it was cruel to speak about the attack like that. Fay put it as if she wasn't affected by any of this. Before Rin could say anything else, Fay hushed him. Rin instinctively shut up, but he wondered why Fay told him to stop talking. The answer soon loomed over his face. Rin was surprised and tried to sit up, only managing to knock his head into Shiemi’s. Fay laughed at this and walked off before anyone could say anything to her. Shiemi simply wanted to talk to Rin, so Fay made a hasty exit.

When everyone met up again, it was in the classroom. As per usual, Fay was just sitting there reading her manga. The teacher left, but Bonbon and Inari started to argue. With all the noise, Fay closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Putting down her manga, she turned her attention to the bickering couple. Should she tell them? If only to make them shut up? Inari threw out her hand and ended up missing Bonbon’s face only to slap Rin’s. That’s around when Yo-Yo sensei walked in. Now _everyone_ was in trouble, so as punishment, they had to sit with possessed rocks on their laps. They were hella heavy. Fay almost felt bad for the demon rock in her lap; it was trying too hard to increase its weight to the point that it affected the goddess. Fay on the other hand just sat there with a straight face. A completely emotionless face. She was thinking about some fanfic she recently read. So not wanting to laugh, Fay kept her mouth shut. However, once Yukio said something about cultivating friendship, Fay dropped the ball. She just started laughing.

“It’s impossible for everyone to be friends! That isn’t how things even work! They simply have to learn to tolerate each other and work together effectively! I know of no race that is capable of putting aside their differences enough to get along with everyone!”

Fay managed to say all this without stuttering from laughter. She was even about to point out that if everyone should be friends, then they wouldn't have to fight demons. But she managed to keep that thought to herself, thankfully. The rock in her lap was getting a little annoying, so thoughtlessly Fay picked it up with one hand and dropped it on the floor. But instead of a loud thump, the rock broke through the floor and fell. It didn’t even stop at the floor below them. It just kept falling until it hit the ground. At first everyone was silent, then Fay burst out laughing. Again.

“I thought mine was broken! I didn’t even feel anything while it was on my lap! Then I let go and it gets all heavy! What the actual hell?!”

With Fay still laughing, everyone looked on with shocked faces. But her explanation seemed to help clear things up, even if it was a lie. Yukio frowned and got another rock demon, one even bigger than before. He was obviously not pleased with her previous comment. Not wanting to raise suspicion, Fay was sure to be more careful with this one. Yukio then addressed the earlier conversation and yelled at everyone. Exorcists can’t work alone. They had to help each other and work together to overcome obstacles. Fay agreed with that statement. It was the same with everything really. She even would have nodded, but she seemed like she was in enough trouble. So staying quiet, Fay faked a mopey expression. Yukio continued to lecture everyone then explained that he would be gone for 3 hours. ‘It has begun…’ As Yo-Yo sensei left the room, everyone grew gloomy. Fay held back a smirk as everyone started to complain about having the rock demons left on their laps.


	16. Messing With Chaos

As everyone started talking again Fay let out a sigh. With her arms outstretched behind her, Fay leaned back and looked at the ceiling. That’s when the lights went out. ‘That was fast~’ Fay was the first of everyone to push off the demon rocks in their laps. The group started to flip shit but Fay simply stood up and dusted herself off. They asked if it was a blackout, but noted they were the only building without power. Shima-doosh then volunteered to leave the room to check things out. As he opened the door, he just smiled and stood there only to immediately close it again. He asked if he was sleep deprived when the demon from yesterday busted through the door. Once again, Fay started to laugh. As everyone realized what the demon was, Fay couldn’t help herself.

“He’s BAAAACK!”

Everyone ignored Fay’s joke and watched the demon intently. They started shouting when the demon’s second head exploded. Fay simply laughed again and pointed at the demon. ‘His head looks like a flower! PFFTTT’ As Fay tried to control herself, Shiemi jumped into action and put up a barrier of sorts between the class and the demon. While everyone was impressed, Fay went somber and looked at the roots in front of her.

“That didn’t kill it though… It won’t be enough to stop them either…”

With Fay’s words, the demon split in half and became two demons, ready to attack. Everyone started choking and losing strength, everyone but Rin and Fay. Looking down at Shi, Fay frowned. The blonde wouldn’t last for very long. ‘At least everyone makes it out alive at the end of this. So no worries~’ Inari asked why Rin and Fay were unaffected by the demon’s bodily fluids. A question that Rin and Fay simply ignored and brushed off. Rin pulled out his phone and tried to call Yukio, but couldn't seem to get a connection. It was pointless anyway, this was the exam after all. Thinking this, Fay summoned Usi.

‘You summoned me Fay-sama? How can I assist you?’

Fay ordered Usi to keep a look out for anything that moved behind the barrier of roots. The rabbit doll took a look at its surroundings then nodded and floated to position itself between the demon and the other students. It's void eyes stared into the darkness that loomed behind the roots. He quickly informed Fay that the demon was in fact not dead and now moving around again. No one else, maybe Rin, could hear what Usi was saying. It was speaking demon after all, and using telepathy to boot. Unable to get an answer from his phone, Rin decided to jump into the action. Or rather, crawl closer to danger. Everyone advised against it, But Fay said nothing. She still held a serious face and crossed her arms over she chest. Usi remained silent as well, having received no orders from Fay. She was conflicted, on one hand, Fay wanted to see Rin fight. But on the other, she should really stay and help the rest of the class. Not that they needed it though. Rin got through the roots and ran off to do his thing. Then Shima-doosh told Shiemi to let down the barrier making Fay grind her teeth.

“Don’t! It’s still here idiot! Or half of it is… Usi!”

While Shi kept up the barrier, Fay sent Usi to “attack” the demon. In all honesty, Usi was a higher level demon, but killing the demon right away would be bad. After all, Rin was kinda in the middle of something. Usi was still in front of the group in general and shooting shadow balls towards the demon. Honestly, they were more for show than anything. But they did pack a little more punch than the ones used before in the bathroom. Just enough to keep the thing a safe distance back. While Usi did this, the Bonbon squad decided to recite verses. They had to guess which one to use, but they had things taken care of on that end. Inari on the other hand seemed too traumatized by the previous fight to be of any help. But when Shiemi passed out, she got her act together.

Fay tried to act exhausted, but really, she was just bored. So very bored. When Shiemi passed out her demon disappeared, taking the barrier with it. The group was now defenseless and open to attack. Fay got into a fighting stance, so if things didn’t go the way they should, she would step in, exam or no. It wasn’t like she was a teacher or even an exorcist, so fuck da rulez! She also knew that Nii-san would be pissed if one of his students died. Inari managed an attack, but the demon broke free and grabbed Bonbon’s head. Fay stood her ground, eyes cold and emotionless, and stance unfaltering. Then the lights turned on and the demon was weakened. Fay relaxed a bit but held her stance. They were fine, and Rin already won. Bonbon said the fatal verse and the demon dissipated. He was shaking like a leaf and everyone cheered. Fay relaxed and ran over to the group.

“Good job Bonbon! I thought for a moment your head would just pop right off! WOO! And Ina-Izumo! You did good too! Show them spirits who’s boss! Ah! Shiemi!”

Fay let go of Bonbon, who she had hugged, and ran over to the passed out blonde girl. Just then Rin ran in. Fay gave him a double thumbs up without even looking at him, but she knew he returned the gesture. Bonbon however was pissed. Rin had defeated the demon by himself and acted like it was nothing. Which it really wasn’t. As Shiemi woke up, Fay smiled and turned to the fighting boys.

“It’s okay Rinrin~ It’s just his way of showing he CARES~ He was _worried_ 'bout you!”

This made both boys blush a bit, but continue their fighting with more intensity. Inari spoke to Shiemi and thanked her for saving everyone, to which Fay gave a snort of laughter. ‘So tsundere!’ Fay stood up and looked round the room. Mentally joking with herself, Fay pouted. ‘What?! No loot? What kind of dungeon is this?! Worst game evur~’ The Bonbon squad managed to hold their leader back and Rin apologized trying to calm him down. That’s when Yukio came back and so did the accused “bad guy”. Rin stared and Fay could practically hear the dramatic music. Since she was standing right next to Rin now, Fay expertly slid to the left to get out of the way. So when a boot planted itself on the back of Rin’s head, Fay wasn’t caught with him as he was kicked across the room. With sparkling eyes, Fay waved her arms as Meffy-nii jumped down from the ceiling. With a rather deafening 'sqwee', Fay jumped the man and hugged him tightly.

“Meffy-nii! There you are! OHMYGOSH you wouldn’t believe it! Bonbon’s head almost popped off and Inari-chii was all tsundere and Shiemi was so-“

Nii-san smiled and quickly ignored the girl latched onto him. He even managed to place a hand over Fay's mouth to muffle her voice, if only to allow the others to hear him speak instead. He was unphased when Fay started pouting, but she didn’t let go. While everyone was shocked the director was there, Meffy-nii congratulated everyone and explained he would never allow a mid-level demon get through his barrier. With a snap of his fingers, exorcists came out of hiding and tended to the wounded. Everyone was in a state of utter disbelief. Fay finally let go of Nii-san allowing him to be his flamboyant self and explain that the boot camp was actually their authorization exam. As he twirled, Fay mad jazz hands as if directing attention to the demon director. After his announcement, Fay let out a few cheers and whoops. Nii-san continued his explanation towards the confused Rin. Fay simply smiled and swayed back and forth. If she wasn’t careful, her own tail would have appeared and swayed about enthusiastically.

As the class was gathered into a room to rest, Fay sat on the bed opposite to Shiemi. Rin and the Bonbon squad were circled around the beds. Everyone else sat a little farther off. However, everyone was hooked up to an IV. They talked about the test and how surprising it was. Fay simply hummed to herself happily. They even managed to get the puppet man and hoodie girl to talk. Not much, but they spoke! Shiemi woke up from all the noise and everyone thanked her and said she was a shoe in to pass the test. She got all embarrassed and thanked everyone else. Then Rin was asked how he defeated the ghoul. His answer made Fay start laughing. Who wouldn’t laugh at what he said?

“Well, I… Uh… Shoved this into him…”

As Fay giggled herself silly, the others questioned him further. Rin managed to dodge the topic then said he was full of mistake. Fay laughed even louder and held to her stomach.

“Mystery idiot! Not mistake! God! Learn ENGLISH! And what’s with that face?!”

Fay flopped onto her side as she laughed and everyone turned to look at her. Their serious faces made Fay stop laughing. She even looked around to see if anything was out of place. But nothing was there that didn't belong.

“Eh? EH?! What?! Did I do something? Are my panties showing?! NUUU! Don' lookie meh pantsu!”

Fay quickly checked her skirt only to find everything in place. With a curious look, Fay turned her gaze back to her class members. They still held their stern expressions and wouldn't look away. Well, everyone but Rin. 'I love you Rin! Lolz~'

“Why weren’t you surprised when Mephisto appeared? It's like you knew he would be there. Better yet, why did you HUG him?!”

"Didn't she even call him 'Meffy-nii'? Fay-san, are you related to Mephisto?!"

“Not only that, but she didn’t even flinch when he announced that this was the exam. She even helped his stupid “reveal” act. Spill it Fay-san. Did you know that was the exam?”


	17. Messing With Lies

Fay just kinda froze in place as she let the questions sink in. As she thought, her head fell to the side in a questioning manner. With confused eyes, Fay just stared at everyone. An obvious 'what the fuck you talkin' 'bout?' look was directed towards her classmates. Finally finding the words, Fay spoke up.

“I didn’t know it was the exam…"

“As if we really believe that.”

"I was only told this was going to be boot camp. Just like you guys! I had no clue it was going to be the exam!”

“That’s bull...”

“I seriously didn’t know! Hell! If I knew it was the exam, then I would have said something! You guys were hurt! You could have died! Not only that, but do you really think they would tell only one student about the exam and not tell the rest of the class?! That’s retarded!”

“That’s true… But you seem awfully close to the director. Maybe you-“

“Are you suggesting I _cheated_?! FUCK THAT! Why would anyone do something so stupid! If you’re going to be an exorcist, you’ll be in life or death battles all the time! Only an idiot would try and cheat their way into something like that! You need to be able to defend yourself at the very least. Who would take the easy way into something that could kill you without the proper training?! Not only that, but if I cheated, wouldn't I have done something a little more... active?”

Fay was getting pissed now. Her fists were clenched and her breathing was heavy. Fay narrowed her eyes at her classmates and shook in anger. She was about ready to snap. ‘Don’t you DARE lecture me. I’m helped you ass holes and all you do is question me?!’ Fay lifted her hand in front of her, ready to make someone explode, when Usi appeared in front of Fay. He wasn’t facing the class, but Fay. He floated closer to the girl and spoke.

‘Don’t Fay-sama. They don’t know any better, remember? Besides, you like them. It would be wrong to kill them. Just calm down Fay-sama. Please…’

Fay flinched and quickly lowered her hand. Her fists were still clenched but she was no longer shaking with rage. To the others, it looked like she had summoned her familiar to attack them. But she suddenly stopped and calmed herself down. Inhaling deeply, Fay closed her eyes. Trying to help her calm down, Usi floated over to Fay and let her hug him.

“As for why I hugged Meffy-nii, he’s the reason I am able to even be here. He took me in... If it weren’t for Meffy-nii, I wouldn’t be able to be an exorcist. And surely at least you Rin know me better than this! I’m random by nature! Why wouldn’t I be excited? I just naturally go with the flow. So why are you all so shocked to see me acting like an idiot?”

Fay’s eyes were hidden under her bangs and she pulled on her witch hat nervously. Seeming to finally realize that what she said makes sense, everyone backed off a bit. They didn’t mean to piss her off. They just wanted to know if she knew about the exam. So with guilt, they all bought Fay’s lie and sat silently. Fay took this moment to get up and walk away. As she left the room, she carried Usi with her. Fay stayed silent until they were in her room. Letting out a sigh, Fay tossed her hat onto the bed post and quickly flopped down on her bed.

“God… Why are they always so _critical_? It makes lying to them kinda bothersome. Oh well, my time to shine is approaching anyway~ I wonder how much they’ll hate me for lying to them this whole time... Hey Usi?”

“Yes Fay-sama?”

“Thank you… for stopping me back there. I really appreciate it.”

Usi nodded and went over to a pile of stuffed animals. It’s where he slept. Fay usually had him summoned and out and about, so he had made himself at home. With another sigh, Fay fell back onto her bed and forced herself to sleep. It was dark out when Fay’s eyes snapped open. Not only was Yukio’s beacon going crazy, but someone was shooting a gun. Soon, Rin’s beacon started to act up too. With a scowl, Fay stood up and walked out of her room. She didn’t bother to wake up Usi. She knew what was happening and went straight to the roof. When she finally got there, Yukio was being thrown around like a rag doll. Not only that, but Rin was hit by holy water and now being squeezed to death by an ugly ass demon. This sight only added to Fay's bad mood.

Fay watched Yukio get up and make his way to the magic circle. Taking her chance, she teleported right behind the teacher. Her eyes were glowing red now, making them highly noticeable in the dark. And yet, no one saw her. Not even Rin or Yukio. A smirk befell her features as the summoning circle was erased. The teacher was about to summon another demon when a sword engulfed in blue flames was aimed at his neck. Fay stood there, still as a statue as the man went on to say his piece. He was a survivor of the “Blue Night” and out to kill every demon. He claimed he was going to kill Rin, and even attacked the poor boy.

With an emotionless face, Fay moved and shot out her hand. She now had the man by his neck. He was a few inches off the ground and gasped for breath. He clawed at Fay’s hands trying to get her to release him but she was unphased. In a ditch effort, the man summoned another demon and aimed for Fay. To anyone else, the hit would have been fatal. Still emotionless, Fay's grip tightened and her eyes flared. Her clothes were once again ruined. Were the hit from a sword, it would have shattered. But since she was hit by a demon, the things simply stopped at her skin, unable to puncture her body.

“So… you will take out innocent children to get your revenge? You are a fool."

"Y-you... DE-mon! I should have... known... I'll KILL you!"

"Know your place human... I am no _demon_. You really are a fool... But you are willing to lose your own life to achieve your goals, yes? So be it…”

The teacher’s eyes grew wide in fear as Fay brought him down to her level. With a sickening smirk, she leaned towards him, opened her mouth, and bit his neck. She sucked the man dry in under two seconds. She even tore out his throat to the point where there would be no saving him. His lifeless body was now limp in her hand. Tossing the man to the side, Fay wiped her mouth. Her eyes were glowing even brighter now. Almost as bright at the moon. Turning her attention to Rin, Fay stepped towards him. In fear, he stepped back, making Fay sigh. Not wanting to deal with this, Fay simply appeared in front of the demon boy and placed a gentle hand on his wound. It healed almost instantly. Even his energy was restored. Yukio ran over to his brother with his gun pointed at Fay. Turning to face him, Fay stepped back from Rin and raised her hands in surrender. With eyes still glowing, Fay stared at Yukio’ daring him to shoot. She wouldn’t do anything if he did. She just killed a man after all. She might deserve to be shot at a bit. Not that it would do anything. Rin touched his stomach in awe and quickly ran over to his brother. They were both still obviously terrified of Fay, but Rin seemed to realize she wouldn't attack them. With a straight face, she spoke to them in a calm manner.

“That man was filth. He was going to kill you both. As if I would let you guys die… And he hurt our classmates. That was also a dick move. Look, I’m tired, so I’m going back to bed. Shiemi is almost here, so you’re welcome to tell her whatever. If ya need me, I’ll be in my room...”

Fay gave a wave and turned towards the door to leave.

“Wh-What are you Fay?! Are you working for Satan?!”

Fay let out another sigh, but kept walking.

“I’m not what you think. And no, I’m not working for that _child_. But if he hurts either of you, let me know. I’ll give him a visit and punch him in the face. Just know this, I’m not here to hurt any of you, or even make you do anything really…”

Yukio shook in anger, obviously not believing a word Fay had said. He didn't trust her at all, he never did. He hated the fact he let his guard down around her. Rin was stunned into silence and just stood there watching Fay walk away. He couldn't believe that Fay just killed a man. She wasn't even affected by it. What was she and how could she be so heartless? Yukio gulped and raised his gun, once again aiming at the girl. He pulled the trigger only to find her no longer in her previous spot. She was now only two inches from his face and staring at him. Her crimson eyes were still glowing as she frowned sadly at him.

“I guess you weren’t ready yet… And I thought we could be friends. I said I would always be there for you Rin, and I will. Yukio, I'm here for you too. Don't hide your feelings... None of you are alone. I want to help... uugh!... I'm already regretting this decision... I’ll be taking your memories now… See you in the morning~”

Again, Fay was back to her peppy self. Before she did anything else, she dropped Yukio’s bullet into his hand. He stared at it in shock as Fay froze time. She quickly rewrote the twin’s memories and left before returning time to its natural course. Now on her bed, Fay sighed again. ‘How do I explain this to Nii-san? At least the twins will be clueless a little longer. Though in retrospect, that probably wasn’t the best way to reveal myself…’


	18. Messing With Meffy's Plans

As the sun rose, Fay changed her clothes and teleported to Nii-san's office. Her now dull eyes scanned the room. At least they weren’t glowing anymore. She had a bit of a headache and wanted nothing more than some peace and quiet, but she owed Nii-san an explanation. Mephisto appeared with a smile on his face and walked over to his desk.

“What can I do for you Fay-Chan?”

“I killed… I killed Igor... Right in front of Rin and Yukio…”

Mephisto’s grin disappeared instantly and he sat down in his chair. Looking Fay up and down, the man mulled over this new information. Igor was a friend of sorts, willing to do Mephisto's bidding. His death is a great loss in Mephisto's plans. This would definitely hinder things. Mephisto chanced a glance at Fay to see her looking at the ground. She knew Igor was working for Mephisto and even seemed upset about killing him. The man’s disappearance will definitely raise questions too. An exorcist dying is no little matter. Especially with the son of Satan involved. With his fingers forming a steeple, Mephisto breathed deeply. His green eyes watched Fay and she shuffled from foot to foot. She seemed nervous. With another breath, Mephisto lowered his hands from his face and looked Fay dead in the eye. He was angry, but not overly so. Humans were disposable, and frankly, Fay could have done much worse. With another breath, Mephisto asked a simple question.

“So what exactly happened?”

Fay fidgeted a bit and gave a full and unnecessarily detailed description of what happened only an hour ago. Mephisto listened intently, occasionally nodding to Fay’s explanation. When she finished, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

“Any words in your defense?”

“The man was a prick… He was trying to stab me… He didn't even TRY to apologize! I was in a bad enough mood as it was. Waking up to that shit is annoying. He didn't have to _attack_ me... I wasn't even hurting him! I’m sorry... If it helps any, even if I didn’t interfere, he would have lost… Well, give up and walk away like a coward. Tsk... What a TOOL...”

Mephisto nodded and spun his chair to face the window behind him. Fay kept silent, waiting for him to scream, yell, or even attack. But only silence filled the room. Fay hugged herself and gazed intently at the floor. She had broken her promise with Nii-san. She didn't want to mess with his plans, but managed to anyway. 

“You altered the boys’ memories, yes?”

Fay blinked then nodded. Realizing Nii-san couldn’t see her Fay spoke up, her voice cracking a little.

“Y-yeah. I did…”

Mephisto spun his chair back around and glared at Fay. He then broke into a goofy smile and started to laugh.

“I personally find you innocent! He did attack you first, so you had every right to defend yourself. That being said, I won’t make you leave True Cross. However, that leaves the problem of the dead exorcist on a roof in my school. I’m sure we can make it look like he went on a mission and had an unfortunate accident. I’d need your help with that though Fay-chan. With that you can consider us even. And I never said anything about not killing teachers. If I remember correctly, I only said not to harm the students or school. Just try not to make this a habit, okay Fay-chan?”

Fay looked up to Meffy-nii and just stared for a minute. Then a big smile spread across her face along with a blush as she nodded happily. She looked so adorable like that making Mephisto blush a bit. There was no way the demon could stay mad at her. Not to mention being on her bad side was unadvisable. Being what she was, she could technically do whatever she wanted and still be innocent. she was the creator of all things after all. Though he desperately wanted to see the extent of her power. Mephisto would just have to get another minion to use. Oh well...

“Yeah! I’ll get that done right now. Thank you Nii-san!”

Before getting to work, Fay ran around the desk and gave Nii-san a warm hug. She smiled a final time and disappeared to fix things up. Mephisto simply stuttered a bit and stared off into space with a blush still tinting his cheeks. He didn't expect her to HUG him. This would be the most effort Fay made in a while. But if it meant she could stay, then she would do it. Fay unsealed her powers and soon enough, things were in order and the teachers death was declared to be an on the job accident. Fay had forgotten how easy it was to warp reality. With a simple thought and direction of power, Fay had made it so the teacher left on a dangerous mission right after the exams. While on this mission, he was surprise attacked by a hoard of demons. In theory, he perished trying to fight them by himself. Fay even managed to make his body look like it was mauled by demons. A clean and simple fix. Especially since his throat was already torn out.

After Fay corrected her problems, she soon found herself back in the class room. She was with everyone to find out the results for their exam. They were all nervous but kept quiet as Meffy-nii stood in front of them. The demon counted to three in German before finally announcing that EVERYONE passed the exam. The group cheered and sighed in relief. Fay just smiled and hugged herself. She still felt bad about killing Nii-san's servant, so she wasn’t acting as exuberant as normal. Everyone just took it as her still being upset from them accusing her of cheating. Even Nii-san noticed this and inwardly frowned. But he had an idea. With a bright smile and a blush, Meffy-nii announced that he would treat everyone to monja. The class was unimpressed, but Fay’s eyes lit up. Now smiling, Fay glomped Meffy-nii and thanked him excessively. This only made him smile and blush slightly. ‘He probably thinks he’s awesome or something. Well, to me he is!’ Meffy rubbed his nose and Fay laughed. She was back to normal.

The class was now at a small monja stand eating happily. Fay was eating nothing but candy as the others ate… something. Meat? Noodles? It wasn’t like she could eat it anyway. Luckily, candy was everywhere in this city. Fay kept her distance from the group as they ate, not wanting them to try and shove food down her throat. Rin seemed to be noticing the pattern in her diet and didn't approve. Considering it was either nothing but sweets, not nothing at all for long periods of time. However, now he directing his attention towards Shiemi and asking if she could really fight. The others spoke amongst themselves happily, ignoring Fay in the most part. Smiling to herself, Fay looked out at Nii-san talking to Yukio. He was apologizing for the incident with the teacher. Fay had told him what she altered the boys’ memories to. He played his part and apologized to them, even if he didn’t mean it. Fay looked at Meffy-nii as Yukio was called away for food. He pulled out his phone and called someone. Fay smirked. She really didn’t plan or ruining Meffy-nii’s plan like that. But she didn’t regret it. She got a free meal out of it after all! She wouldn't need to feed for two months now! Fay was slightly cross that Meffy tried to kill Rin, but that was to be expected. It wasn’t like the guy he sent could kill Rin anyway. If she weren’t there, he would still be fine. As she said, they would have won anyway, and Rin healed almost instantly. She just hated the guy’s attitude. Not to mention he was sloppy as fuck. 'Prick...'

Fay was jolted from her thoughts when the group announced the food was ready. Meffy-nii jumped up and ran over to them to get his share. Fay just giggled and looked back out at the view. Rin told Fay to come over and have some food, but with a kind smile, she turned him down. He frowned a bit but quickly forgot about it as everyone started eating without him. Shaking her head happily, Fay tucked her hair behind her ear. Rin would definitely notice that Fay wasn’t eating right. This caused Rin to think about his plan again, the one to make food for Fay. Surely he could make something that she could eat. She just hated school food was all, right?


	19. Messing With Boredom

It. Was. So. Fucking. HOT! Fay spun around in her chair as if doing so would actually accomplish something. She was wearing only a dark grey tank top and black underwear. Her hat was off and hair tied up sloppily into a pony tail. Usi went back to Gehenna, Fay had mercy after all. She wouldn’t force him to be here if he could be somewhere cooler. Still, that left Fay alone, in the heat, barely dressed. Stretching her arms above her head, Fay concentrated. She was “seeing” what would happen today. Opening her eyes, Fay blew her bangs out of her face.

“Kuro eh? What a little cutie… I can’t interfere with that at all though. He needs to be bonded to Rin. Besides, it’s a family matter, nothing I could help with. After all, I have _no_ family~”

At this last comment, Fay spun herself around on her swivel chair again. Fay sighed and leaned her head back. She was so fucking bored. There was Nii-san, but he would be watching Rin confront Kuro. This wouldn’t normally be a problem, but Ammy was with him. Yes, Fay was still embarrassed about that whole situation. She wanted to apologize again, but felt she should just leave him alone. This decision left Fay with a whole day to herself. ‘What do normal people do in their free time anyway? Shop? Watch TV? Read manga?’ Fay already did all that last week! So what could she do now? Slowly, an idea wiggled its way into Fay’s mind. A coy smirk overtook her features. ‘This… This will do nicely…’ The goddess had been meaning to give her old friend a visit. The only thing left to do was actually go. 

With a sly smirk, Fay changed her clothes to something less revealing and a little more eccentric. 'Why the fuck not?' Looking down at herself, Fay was now wearing black short shorts, black and white stripped stockings, and black leather boots. She also sported a grey quarter sleeve shirt with stars dabbled across the cloth. Her hands were covered in black fingerless gloves, and she wore a black sleeveless trench coat that reached down to her heels. To finish it all off, Fay wore her witch hat, only accented with a white band around the base. It was perfect, she would blend in nicely.

Pulling at her coat and hat, Fay looked to the middle of her room. 'How to get there... the gate is a bit too flashy and would alert others...' No, it would be best to just have Fay "pop in". Fay smirked and blinked. Once her eyes were open again, she stood in a place nothing like the planet she was on before. The sky held nothing but a broken blue moon and was a constant black. No stars could be seen. The ground was dead and lifeless, nothing but stone, dirt, ash, and dust. Off in the distance stood gothic architecture in shades of grey and black. Wrought iron was littered everywhere along with stain glass windows. Bleached bones were scattered across the ground carelessly, some broken to the point of being sand. But the most noticeable trait of the whole sight, were the blue flames lighting the darkness. Lanterns, fires, and torches all gave off the same blue light, illuminating the whole world as if it were daytime. The fire of Satan himself. Yes, this was Gehenna. Roll credits... No, wait...

Fay looked around herself and scanned the area. Nothing moved, but that meant little here. Cracking her neck, Fay started walking towards the decrepit city. The buildings were starting to crumble and decay. Some places were obviously rebuilt, thought with what material, Fay wasn't sure. Towers ended in deadly spikes and the base of the buildings collected a strange slimy substance that hardened into something stronger than stone. The place smelled of dust, sulfur, and ash, not an unpleasant smell, but it could make one sneeze if they weren't used to it. It was just as Fay remembered it.

As the girl continued her trek, she wondered how she would greet her buddy after such a long absence. How long had it been anyway? Fay had lost count with all the time traveling and such. Scratching the back of her head, Fay entered the outskirts of the city that served as Satan's palace. The very person that Fay had come to visit. Looking up, Fay noticed a tower slightly off center of the palace. It held a... well the best way to describe it would be to call it a blue Eye of Sauron. It served as a sort of security or surveillance system. With a cat like smile, Fay reached up her arm and waved frantically. Finally catching the things attention, Fay's smile widened. She gave out a 'sqwee' realizing that Satan now knew she was here. It only took a few moments until Fay was surrounded by higher level demons. They were royals and aristocrats in a sense, sent to escort Fay to the main castle. Though really, they were just there to capture the girl, even kill her if need be. As was protocol for strangers who approached the demon overlord.

Fay followed the group with no resistance. Her smile was still in place and her hands were intertwined behind her back. She was enjoying the walk far more than her escorts, despite the spears aimed towards her in every direction. The demons held serious faces as they watched the strange girl. She was no demon, nor was she an angel. Which left her to be a simple human. But how a mere human made it to Gehenna in one piece was beyond comprehension. Not only that, but Satan himself ordered the girl to be captured, and for them to not let their guard down. Who was this girl? Seemingly sensing their question, Fay laughed a bit but otherwise kept still.

"I'm Fay, nice ta meetcha~ I guess I'm bein' taken to a dungeon or somethin'?"

One of the demons, the presumed leader, scowled and looked at Fay. He obviously didn't like her and didn't seem to be enjoying himself.

"Shut up _human_. You have no right to speak. Be glad you are still alive!"

At this Fay started laughing. Her eyes even started to tear up a bit. 'Oh, they think I'm human?! Oh how sweet~' Fay would have continued to walk, were she not blocked by spear heads now pressing at her. With another laugh, Fay stood still and raised her hands in surrendering manner. A smirk played across her face as she looked at the demons surrounding her. They were all obviously bored and underestimated her. 'I'll just have to liven things up then~' Bringing her hands together, Fay gave a loud clap. Suddenly, all the demons were on their knees. The gravity acting upon their persons had increased to the point that they could no longer stand. The more they fought to stand, the closer they were drawn to the ground. Fay tried to hide her laugh as some of the demons even created a crater underneath them. But unable to help herself, Fay started to have a giggle fit. Bringing a hand to cover her mouth, Fay looked at all the demons around her. They were now completely incapacitated.

"If you keep resisting you'll die! Frack, I'm not trying to _kill_ you people, jeeze~ I just wanna meet yo leader~"

Still trying to get over her case of the giggles, Fay took a breath and stepped away from the demons previously circling around her. She went back to walking towards the castle, but after a few steps Fay froze and put her hands on her hips. Pursing her lips Fay tilted her head to the side. 'Eh... Why the hell not?' Without another thought, Fay disappeared from the demons' sight. They were no longer being forced to the ground so they quickly dashed back towards the castle. But Fay was already inside. A wide smile overtook her childish face as she linked her fingers together behind her back. Closing her eyes, Fay made her way towards the throne room. She knew that her friend was inside, after all, she could feel his power there. She could also feel the energy of other demons coming right for her. 'How troublesome...' Now right outside the throne room, Fay spun on her heels and faced her attackers.


	20. Messing With Satan

With a kick, the doors to the throne room burst open, followed by the flying bodies of beaten demons. The room fell silent as a small girl with purple hair stepped into the room while clapping dust off her hands. A Cheshire grin consumed her features. Her blood red eyes scanned the room, freezing everyone she made eye contact with. Finally finding who she was looking for, her smile became more cheerful. In fact, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she practically leaped through the air towards the throne. The man sitting in said chair stayed perfectly still. His face held no sign of horror or weakness. He was however, enraged. Though this did nothing to stop the girl from approaching him. With fiery eyes, the man called out.

"Ah, so you decided to return after what you did? Fay, I do believe it's been over three thousand years now. You still aren't welcome here-"

But before the man could finish his dignified speech, the girl was upon him. The demons looking on gasped in horror at the sight before them. The girl presumed to be Fay simply glomped the strongest demon in all of Gehenna. With her arms around his neck, Fay sat on the man's lap and rubbed her cheek against his. An obvious tick mark appeared on the demon's forehead, but he made no move to stop the girl.

"Sa-Tan! It's been so long! Wait... Really?! Three thousand years?! OHMYGAWD I'M SO SORRY! I didn' mean ta leave ya all alone for dat long. Did ya miss meh?!"

Fay continued to hang around Lord Satan's neck as she cooed over the demon king. The demons present were still obviously in shock, but said nothing in fear of gaining Satan's wrath. In the mean time, Satan himself grew noticeably and increasingly irritated with the girl occupying his lap. Unable to hold back his rage, Satan's body burst into blue flame. In fact, his whole body became the demonic fire that showed his power and status. The present demons expected for that to either be the end of the girl, or for the beginning of a fight. But neither of those things happened. Instead, the girl continued to sit atop her friend like he wasn't made of the most powerful flame in existence. In fact, she wasn't even phased by this, hell, not even her clothes were burning upon touching the demon's flames. She did however frown and pull back to look Satan in the eye.

"Saaaaa-tan... Srsly? You know better than that, don't you? Are you trying to piss me off? Surely you're not trying to pick a fight again. We both know how that ended. It's like you haven't grown up from that little baby you were oh so long ago. Are you still maturing then? Have you gone through puberty? Oh, you've grown up sooo much I can't believe it! Lookie joo! You even grew out your hair! It's so silky and- Ah! YOU! You're just trying to distract me with memories of the past aren't you?! BAD! BAD SA-TAN!"

All the demons present just stared in horror and confusion as the conversation continued. Satan slowly calmed down enough to no longer be on fire. As his red and blue eyes scanned the crowd, he scowled. He quickly ordered everyone to leave, which they did, though a few guards stayed. Not even bothering to notice them Satan turned his attention back to Fay.

"You shouldn't be here Fay. We agreed that you wouldn't come back after what you did!"

"Correction, _you_ agreed that I wouldn't come back. Besides, I was in the area and had some free time on my hands. So of course I would visit you Sa-tan!"

"Would you stop calling me that?! It's so demeaning... Fay... Stop... _stop_... STOP TOUCHING ME GRANDMA!"

Once again Fay was playing with Satan's silky hair. But she stopped when he once again burst into flames. An irk mark popped on Fay's head and she quickly disappeared off of Satan's lap. She was now perched at the top of his throne. She made herself comfy as she glared down at the demon overlord.

"You will NEVER address me as that. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Sa-tan, we've been over this. _Don't_ test my patience..."

At this, the demon lord froze and avoided eye contact. After a moment of silence, he gave a curt nod and turned to face away from her.

"Yes... Fay-sama..."

This remark was said with obvious distain, but that didn't make it any less shocking to the few demon guards still in the throne room. With little notice, Satan's head was hit to the side as if smacked. The sound even echoed through the hall. No one saw Fay move. If it weren't for the red cheek Satan sported, they would have thought they just imagined it. Fay folded her arms across her chest as she adjusted her position atop the throne's back. A triumphant smile graced her lips.

"We agreed on Onee-san. REMEMBER? Don't be a turd~ So. What's new? OH! You had babehs! Rin and Yukio are sooo cute by the way! His mom was adorable too! I totes approve! Though Rin is a bit of an idiot and Yukio has no idea how to loosen up. Meffy seems to be doing well too. And Ammy is sooo kyoot! I lurv him ta bits~ How are your other sons? I know Lucy is sick right now and in Assiah. I also saw Asty not too long ago either. He's such a wimp... Can't even keep from being exorcised. So that leaves Iblis, Beelzebub, Egyn, and Azazel. No... they are now Ibi, Buzzy, Eggy, and Azza! I do hope you raised them well. OMG I'll have to meet them sometime! They sound adorable! I hope they can amuse me and put up a good fight~"

Fay's smile only grew wider as she continued talking. Whereas Satan seemed to shrink back with each word coming out of Fay's mouth. It was painfully obvious who was in charge here. Lifting herself up, Fay jumped gracefully off of the throne and looked around. Fay smiled and hummed to herself as she hopped her way back over to Satan.

"Nice place ya got here Sa-tan... It's different from the old throne room. Why is that?"

"Do you _not_ remember destroying the last one? It took decades to build a new one. Or is your old age getting to you _Onee-san_?"

"OH _Sasha_ ~ You are too _cute_!"

Despite Fay's closed eyes smile, a menacing aura surrounded her. She lashed out her hands and pinched Satan's cheeks harder than necessary. Giving a dry laugh, the girl watched Satan struggle to free himself from her grip. Finally letting go, Fay spun on her heels and looked out the nearest window. The sky was still starless and the broken moon hung in the sky, unmoving as if frozen in place.

"I'm glad you're doing well. Remember when we used to play all the time? Like tag and hide and seek. I miss that..."

"You really are sounding old. To be honest, I never liked playing with you. I never won..."

"HEY! I let you win a few times!"

"Yeah, and that made me feel _so_ much better. Look, you checked up on me, so can you go now? Stop annoying me...You're always so... Onee-san?"

Satan now looked at Fay and noticed she was starting to cry. Sweat dropping, Satan took a step back. He knew what would happen next. Within an instant, Fay was full out sobbing and on the ground. She was flailing her arms and legs about like a child throwing a tantrum. Between sobs, one could almost make out the words "meanie" and "why" as the girl thrashed around. Once again, Satan sweat dropped and inched closer to Fay. His hands were up in a defenseless gesture.

"Onee-san... Please stop... You'll destroy the castle again... Please? You're older than me! Stop acting like a child!"

This only seemed to make Fay cry harder and thrash about more. Soon the whole room was shaking violently and things fell over and broke.

"Fay! You're breaking things! PLEASE!"

The goddess continued to cry and throw her fit. At this point, Satan was getting nervous and it showed. This only made the guards worry for their lives. Looking around as if something could help, Satan finally sighed and looked to Fay.

"What do I have to do to make you stop?! I'll do anything!"

"Any... anything?"

As Fay spoke through her sniffles, Satan felt a weight drop in his stomach. What did he just promise? Walking over to Fay, Satan crouched down and faced the girl. She started to calm down, but found herself blubbering like an infant. Without really thinking, Satan reached out a hand and patted the girls head. In her outburst, Fay seemed to have knocked off her own hat. As such, and due to the outburst and lack of concentration, a pair of horns donned the top of her head. They fanned out like feathers, but remained a single horn on each side. They were black and had dark fur coating them, making them soft and fuzzy. Even her tail popped out, which of course was black at the base and had a nice dark purple tuft of fur on the end. Feeling the hand on her head, Fay grew silent and looked up at Satan with big teary eyes. Satan let out a sigh and continued to pet the girl's head. After a few moments of silence, Fay had finally calmed down and started to smile again. Seeing this, the demon overlord stood back up and scowled.

"Better? You are so _troublesome_... Now what do you want?"

"Um... Oh! I think I'll save the favor for later. I'm... sorry about the tantrum. It was rather uncalled for. I suppose I should take my leave now. I've caused enough trouble. Twas nice ta see ya again Sa-tan~"

With a wave of her hand, the things that broke suddenly righted themselves and were put back in their proper place. It was as if they never broke in the first place. Fay turned to Satan and gave a curtsy before simply blinking out of existence. With another sigh and a scowl, Satan marched back over to his throne and sat down. Burying his face in his hands, Satan let out a deep breath. The guards went back to their positions and acted like nothing ever happened. They knew better than to speak of any of this. Satan ordered for people to be allowed in his throne room again and he was soon surrounded by pointless chatter. Despite himself, he had a soft warm smile on his face. 'So childish Fay-chan...' No one questioned Satan, especially after one demon was caught staring too long and burst into blue flame. His screams echoed through the castle, and people backed away to avoid the deadly flames. Despite all this, Satan's smile didn't fade.


	21. Messing With Squid

"Man I love the ocean!"  
"THAT BITCH!"

"Wait... What?! Fay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was talking to my manga... This little bitch just "saved" her friends by trying to kill them... Anyway, continue... Go on about summer, girls, and swimsuits. Don't mind me..."

Fay waved her hand, signifying for the others to move on. But Rin, Shima-doosh, and Inari simply sweat dropped. Fay's face was once again buried in her manga and paid no mind to the mortals in front of her. Things moved quickly after that, mostly because Fay didn't pay attention to shit. She stood back and read. By the time she finished the manga, the smell of squid filled the air. Wrinkling her nose, Fay looked up and saw Rin cooking squid and Shima... being a doosh. Surprise~ He was complaining about having to work while at the beach. 'It is a mission, not that you can tell...' Fay's manga simply disappeared from existence, and her hands were now free. Walking up to the boys, Fay leaned over the food and smiled.

"It looks really good Rin!"

"Would you like some Fay?"

"Didn't you just deny that adorable little demon cat some? I shouldn't be any different."

Rin frowned, realizing Fay was right. Shima was looking at girls in bikinis then stated that they needed a hot girl to help sell the squid. He started to look at Fay with lecherous eyes. Before he could even ask, Fay gave a creepy smile.

"I'm afraid I hate the sun. I get sun burnt real easy and it gives me migraines."

Feeling her dangerous aura, Shima backed off instantly and laughed like he wasn't about to piss himself. He then mentioned Inari, who promptly showed up and diminished any idea of her selling anything. She walked away to swim and Shima commented on her 'tsun'-ness. Fay gave a giggle and turned before the others even realized their teacher was there. He praised them for being so kind hearted, to which Fay thanked him. Manners never hurt anybody. The teacher walked off and Fay waved. Turning back to the guys, Fay noticed Shima looking her up and down.

"Fay. We're at the beach! At least wear a swimsuit!"

"Are you deaf, or just stupid? I told you. I hate the sun and the sun hates me. It's a mutual circle of hate."

"Tck, you could still stay in the shade though! Common! We're at the beach! Live a little!"

Fay deadpanned causing Rin to stifle a laugh. Looking down at herself, Fay blinked. So she was wearing actual clothes. That's not a bad thing. I mean, sure, it was hot and she was wearing skinny jeans and a zip up hoodie over a t-shirt. But she was wearing sandals! And her hat... But she always wore her hat, so fruck joo. Thinking of this, Fay heard Inari yell from out in the water. Looking to the guys with a still emotionless face, Fay pointed to the ocean.

"Ya think Izumo is okay? I just heard her scream... or something..."

Fay shrugged as the boy's eyes bugged out and scanned the waterline. Within seconds, they were running across the sand to find Inari. Fay on the other hand leisurely strolled up to the pier and hung on the railing in a bored way. The ocean was black, causing the locals to panic. Propping her head up with her hands, and elbows resting on the railing, Fay waited for the others to show up. When they did they gasped over the sight in front of them. Fay waved them over and acted like she gave a damn. But once an old priest started his history lesson, Fay tuned out and pulled another manga out of nowhere. Fay followed behind everyone silently and before she knew it, the sun was setting. As the group headed back to where they were staying, Fay put her manga "away" and let out a yawn. Shima questioned demons being somewhere other than the school. To which Fay scoffed.

"Demons are everywhere idiot. You just have to listen and look. And NO Rin, we won't be killing it... Oh, watch out by the wa-"

But the kid who saved Inari from drowning already collided with Rin's chest. Fay leaned back and put her hands behind her head. She really had no reason to even be here. 'Why did I come here again? Oh, right... I was _forced_...' It was a school project or some shit, of which Fay couldn't get out of. Her classmates talked, Inari blushed, and the kid asked for directions. 'Wait... OMG Inari is a pedo!' Holding back a snicker, Fay soon found herself and everyone else in the pet shop. More talking. More talking. MORE FUCKING TALKING! OH MY FRAG! How much dialogue is in this chapter?! Finally making it back to where ever the fuck they were staying, Fay sighed and dropped to the ground. She could smell shrimp again. And there it was, completely covering the dinner table. With a look of disgust, Fay wobbled away.

"Wait! Fay! You should eat! You haven't eaten a thing today!"

Fay looked back at Rin and narrowed her eyes. He was watching her. Creepy. Turning back around, Fay waved her hand in the air lazily.

"I feel sick from the heat. I'm going to bed..."

With that, Fay promptly left and passed out on her designated futon. And no one dared try to wake her up. Meaning she got to sleep ALL day~ Warm fuzzies all around! As the sun slowly started sinking below the horizon of the next day, Fay woke up and stretched. Rin and Shima looked over to her so she smiled groggily and crawled out of bed. Going to the bathroom, Fay overheard the kraken. 'Bout fucking TIME! RELEASE THE KRAKEN!' Now dressed in shorts and her zip-up hoodie, Fay came out of the bathroom and found Rin and Shima running past her. Without question, she followed them to the docks. The kraken was there. Doing kraken-y things. Not actually attacking anyone. So what does everyone do? They try to kill it. Face palming, Fay just watched as the guys tried to kill the giant squid. When Kuro joined the battle, Fay could only hang her head in embarrassment. Inari showed up after Kuro bit the kraken and became paralyzed. But the moment she tried to summon her demons, the squid sent a wave over everyone and ruined the summoning circles. As everyone stared in fear, Fay looked amused. Suddenly, a harpoon hit the kraken, shocking everyone but Fay. It was the boy from the other day. Unable to help herself, Fay started laughing.

"OH MY GOD! I love how this _child_ inflicted more damage than all of you combined! This is hilarious!"

"Then why don't _you_ do something! You aren't even trying to help Fay!"

"Well, what would you have me do? I got hit by the wave too, so my summoning papers are useless... I _could_ try making a giant fishing rod if you'd like~ Maybe a net?"

"This isn't a game Fay-san! People could DIE!"

"Pfft... but they WON'T. No one will die this day~ Oh! Bye Rin~"

At Fay's final comment, everyone turned to see Rin running off then jumping into the water. While they were distracted, Fay herself waded into the water, shedding her shorts and hoodie. Diving into the water, Fay soon arrived to the spot Rin would surface after saving the child from drowning. When he did, Fay smiled and waved hello. Rin glared at Fay angrily and reached for his sword. Fay shot out a hand and stopped him.

"That won't be necessary Rin. Here~"

With inhuman speed, Fay pulled the sword off of Rin's person and pointed off to the horizon. On cue, a voice started calling out. Upon hearing it, the child woke up and swam over to his dad. Rin just looked confused as hell. Not wanting him to lose it, Fay held onto the sword for now. Looking to the kraken, Fay smiled and waved it over. To Rin's surprise, it carefully lifted him and Fay out of the water and onto the docks.

"Thanks sweety~ Sorry for the whole attacking thing. Heheh."

As the sun disappeared everyone gathered about and asked all sorts of questions. Even the teacher showed up. The child and his dad talked, and teach explained there was no need for worry. As things were explained, Fay leaned against the railing and blew her bangs out of her face. Once everyone calmed down, they looked to Fay who gave them a smirk and a victory sign. But they didn't stop staring. With a confused frown, Fay tilted her head to the side.

"What?"

"Fay... You're wearing a bathing suit!"

It was true. Fay was wearing a two piece. The top consisted of a tube top with thin straps and the bottom was just a simple bikini. The pattern was a simple horizontal stripe alternating between lavender and white. The ultimate PANTSU! Looking down at herself Fay frowned again.

"Yeah... so?"

"I thought that-"

"I said I hate the sun, not the beach~"

As everyone sweat dropped, Fay walked back to the beach house thing and packed up her belongings. The next day she was back to wearing layers to block out the sun. As the four waited at the bus stop, Fay hummed to herself and played with her phone. Realizing something, Fay turned to Rin with an apologetic smile. It was probably for this reason that Rin had followed and glared at her the whole morning. 

"Here... you can have your sword back..."

Fay didn't even give Rin a chance to react before she was playing with her phone again, tuning out the world. Rin just stood silently looking at the enigma that was Fay. The kid from before showed up to see them off. Fay ignored it. He hadn't even really met her, let alone notice her. So she would keep it that way. The bus arrived and Fay got on only to fall asleep instantly. She was out the whole ride home.


	22. Messing With Theme Parks

Fay was finally there, the place she wanted to go from the start. Mepphy Land! She didn't even care about the actual theme park itself. Which worked out well considering the whole place was _closed_. No, she was more interested in what it meant would happen today. Her whole class was given a mission that took place in the theme park. The mission was simple really, exorcise a ghost. A single ghost. Yet, everyone was making a huge deal out of it. It was a ghost... not some unholy tank beast of evil. But that was not what mattered. No, today was the day that Fay-

"Sorry I'm late!"

It was time. An almost cynical and crazy smile overtook Fay's face. Not that anyone noticed. She didn't even have to use her aura for that one. No, all eyes were on Shiemi just as she arrived clad in the school uniform. Meaning a short pink skirt and a tight blouse. All the guys eyes were glued on the poor girl. Fay gave it no mind. She was too hyped about today to give a shit about pervy boys. Fay was actually sitting on the opposite side of the statue as Rin, so she kept smiling to herself as she looked up at the park's skyline. Yukio... No... Yo-yo sensei, started explaining the mission. Everyone was paired up. Well, almost everyone. With an uneven amount of students, Fay was the odd one out. Not that she cared, though Yo-yo gave her a cautious glance. It was obvious that he wasn't the one to make the teams, or he would be watching her the whole time. He still didn't seem to trust her. But apparently it was stressed to let her be allowed space to work. Yo-yo continued his explanation, to which Fay didn't listen to. She knew this shit already. Yo-yo finally told everyone to head out, So Fay jumped off her perch and cheered.

She still had time to waste before the big event, so Fay simply walked around and took note of every single Meffy statue. All of them held different poses. Fay made sure to stay away from the other groups AND the ghost boy. Soon Fay found herself right next to the roller coaster. With a grin, Fay erased her presence completely and waited not too far off from another statue. 'This is the place alright~' Rin and Shiemi came into view and went over to the Meffy statue. After Shiemi ran off to look on her own, Rin pulled out his cell. Fay clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing in excitement. Hurrying over, Fay watched Ammy appear and take Rin's sword. It wasn't like it was hard to take either. But that was besides the point. Rin freaked out and asked who Ammy was. To which Ammy replied truthfully and rather bluntly. He also clearly stated that he wouldn't give Rin's sword back. Rin was confused, as per usual. So with nothing stopping him, Ammy examined the koma sword. Meaning he played with it. Rin's flames burst into existence as Ammy opened the sword repeatedly. Which in turn made the blue flames ignite and go out like a light switch.

"OH MY GOD! Why didn't I ever try that?! That's hilarious! Hand it over, I wanna try!"

Rin, now pissed beyond words turned his attention to Fay. So too did Amaimon, though he still held an emotionless expression. Fay tried to forget about the last time she was with Ammy. But she still blushed slightly when making eye contact with him.

"Oh! Little Fay is here too? It's been a while."

"Hi Ammy~ I'm just here to join the fun! Though I'm taking no sides here."

"Fay?! What are you- You _know_ him?!"

Fay once again laughed and Ammy looked between the two.

"Oh, so you're friends with little brother too? Interesting..."

At that, Ammy unsheathed the sword allowing Rin's flames to run wild. Still mighty pissed off, Rin jumped at Ammy in an attempt to get back the blade. But instead of hitting Ammy, Rin just kicked off the statues head. Ammy let out a slightly disappointed shout and Rin asked what Amaimon wanted.

"Uh.. DUR! He came to play with his little brother~ So common! Let's PLAY~"

"All right, since we're in an amusement park, let's amuse ourselves to the fullest!"

With that, Ammy flipped up on the supports of the roller coaster and snapped his fingers. With that, the park almost seemed to wake up. All the lights and rides started up and activated. Fay jumped up so she was above Ammy and sat down comfortably. Even going as far as the swing her legs back and forth childishly. Rin looked between the two and scowled.

"So you're on his side then... You work for Satan!?"

"Pfft! Didn't you hear me? I'm on no one's' side~ And I don't work for little Sa-Tan! Bitch got nuttin' on meh! Seriously Rin, loosen up. I promised I'd be here for you and letting you die would be sad!"

Amaimon twitched a bit. Oh right, he hated being ignored.

"Sorry Ammy-chan~ I won't let you die either, kk? No dying!"

With a pout, Ammy looked away from Fay. She apologized, so he would let her be, though he was upset. Turning back to Rin. He started chanting and dancing to gain Rin's attention. It worked rather well too, seeing as Rin called him a bastard and all. Soon the two were atop the roller coaster and bantering back and forth. Before they were only playing, but the moment that Rin jumped to dodge the coaster, things got more interesting. Ammy flicked Rin's head, causing him to crash down. Ammy jumped after Rin and started to punch him. With a crazy smile, Fay joined in. She appeared next to Ammy in a flash and kicked him. Not expecting this, Ammy actually was flung a few feet over.

"I said I was joining the fun too! You already forgot about me?"

Fay gave a playful pout as Ammy tried to kick her back. She of course dodged and grabbed his foot. With little effort, Fay flipped Ammy over and caused him to crash to the ground next to Rin. Ammy quickly recovered and looked to Rin. He too was now up but his flames were almost feral. Rin quickly attacked Ammy and soon pinned him to the ground.

"OH~ you made him _mad_ Ammy!"

But to this, Ammy only smiled. He was smiling! Unable to help herself, Fay swooned over the rare sight. Ammy punched the ground, causing it to crack and quake. With Rin distracted, Ammy kicked Rin off of him. Fay in turn found herself standing right next to Rin as iron beams fell to the ground. Rin scowled, no longer himself and lashed out at Fay. With a smirk, Fay used her pointer finger to push Rin back by his forehead. Rin fell to the ground from the force of Fay's touch. She effectively stopped his attack and showed no sign of even being bothered by the flames that tried to engulf her.

"Tsk tsk Rin~ You shouldn't hit your friends. Oh No! Shiemi is about to get smooshied~ Be the HERO!"

Shiemi screamed as she scrambled out of the collapsing ball pit. Rin saw this and suddenly regained some of his humanity. Running over to Shiemi, Rin realized he wouldn't get there in time and simply blew the falling building away. Fay cheered and headed over to Ammy's side. Which happened to be right next to the now exhausted and collapsed Rin. Ammy raised a foot and stomped down on Rin's back. He was upset that the game was over, and threatened to break Rin's sword. Fay playfully swatted at Ammy and gave him a disapproving frown. He paused a moment and looked at Fay.

"I thought you weren't taking sides Little Fay."

"I'm not~ But I would also rather you both stay alive."

With an threatening glint in her eye, Fay watched Ammy tilt his head. But before anything went any further, a voice called out. Fay's smile only widened as she spun around to look at the newcomer. It was the hoodie girl student and she pulled a sword out of nowhere. Fay's smile widened but noticed that the girl didn't see her. Hoodie jumped down between the two demons and threw Rin behind her. She questioned Ammy and aimed her sword at him, pointing out he was a demon king. Fay skipped between the two fighting and held up her arms as if to stop them. Finally noticed by hoodie, Fay smiled widely.

"Now now guys~ No need ta be mean~ We all know this wont accomplish anything but destroy the place further and upset Meffy-nii."

As the two stayed in defensive positions, Fay huffed and ran over to Ammy. Giving him a tight hug, Fay nuzzled the boy. This in turn confused hoodie and made her mark Fay as an enemy. But she stayed still realizing she was up against not only a demon king, but some unknown girl. The odds were not in hoodie's favor. Which left Fay to talk to Ammy.

"I'm glad I got to see you again Ammy-chan! I missed you~ Again, I'm sorry about before. But the offer still remains for candy~ Nya! You're so handsome~ Anyway, not that I doubt your abilities, but you should probably leave. At least for now. Rin is pretty much run down anyway~"

To Fay's surprise, Ammy hugged her back. He even held the slightest hint of a smile?! 'Is this for realzies?! OMG IMA DIE!' As it turned out, Ammy did have a talk with Meffy about the tail incident. After a long confusing explanation, Meffy finally managed to get Ammy to understand a few things. Things like flirting, attraction, mates, and love. Ammy looked over to Rin and hoodie and deadpanned. He quickly bid the group farewell, saying he would play another time. Fay let him go and watched Ammy jump off after returning the koma sword. Waving to him as he left, Fay heard hoodie tell Rin to hide his tail before the others showed up. Before hoodie girl walked off, Fay picked up the koma sword and handed it over to her. Causing hoodie to once again become confused. Fay walked over to Rin and crouched down next to him. He seemed deep in thought and depressed. Fay knew exactly what he was thinking. Though he didn't notice Fay until she patted his back.

"You're not the same Rin. You are different now, you're growing up. You're trying hard to change, and doing a damn good job considering what you're dealing with. You have no idea how strong and brave you are..."

"I don't want to hear that from you! Who are you and why are you here?!"

"Um...? I'm Fay... your classmate and friend. And I'm here cause you're about to get into some deep shit, so I'm going down with you. I said I would be there remember? You're not alone. Besides... I wanna see their faces..."

A sadistic grin crept across Fay's face, causing a chill to run down Rin's spine. He still didn't trust her. He was mad even. But the fact she was still there next to him was comforting. Everyone left him. No one except Shiro and Yukio accepted him like this. Though he had to question her motives. She was friends with a demon king for crying out loud. She couldn't be a good guy, right? But she was helping him, that had to mean something... As Rin thought all this, Shiemi ran over and fretted over the demon boy. Rin yelled at her, gaining him a glare from Fay, which he ignored. Realizing he was mean, he quickly apologized to the shocked Shiemi. They talked about the ghost boy and soon Yukio ran over. More words were spoken and suddenly Hoodie walked over to the group. She scolded Yukio and he finally realized who she was. Unable to control herself, Fay smiled called out.

"Shura-chan has reviled herself at last~!"

Everyone looked at Fay and hoodie tensed up.

"Do I know you?"

"Ah, no... Right, we haven't actually met. But it's nice to officially meet you Shura-chan!"

With the cat now out of the bag, Shura took off the hoodie and unwrapped her large chest. Her flame like hair and too small bikini top stunned everyone but Fay into silence. Giving Fay a glare, Shura formally introduced herself to everyone.


	23. Messing With Interrogations

Introductions were given so everyone was on the same page. Shura already know who everyone else was, but they gave names anyway. Shura stated she would be taking Rin to the base, to which everyone looked shocked. She even told the others to drag along Meffy against his will if needed.

"Don't forget about me! I'm going to the Vatican too! I'm suspicious, remember?! I should be like hand cuffed or something!"

Fay held out her hands as if pleading to be cuffed and locked away. Everyone but Shura sweat dropped and held a look of confusion. The flame haired girl studied Fay closely with wary eyes.

"You're coming in willingly then? Who are you and what part do you have in all this?"

"I'm Fay, exorcist in training ma'am! And ya wouldn' believe meh even if I told ya~ So until further notice, I am simply Fay, a student at True Cross Cram School~"

Shura and Yukio narrowed their eyes at Fay. She was too willing to come with them, making her suspicious. She also gave them no real answer. They would have to keep an eye on her. Maybe even interrogate her. With a wary sigh, Shura trapped Rin in a headlock to her boobs. Shiemi asked to treat Rin's wounds, but both Shura and Fay smirked. Shura explained he would be fine and dragged him out of the park. Fay followed directly behind with Yukio watching her carefully. As they exited the park, they passed the rest of the class. Though Fay paid them no mind. They were asking questions they wouldn't get answers to. Shiemi was still clueless herself so she helped them stay in the dark a little longer.

Rin was dragged to a door and asked where they were going. Fay simply stayed silent and held her eternal smile. Yukio opened the door, all the while keeping eyes on Fay. Shura smirked at Rin's question though. As everyone stepped inside, Fay hummed to herself. It was just as she remembered it. Avant-garde and slightly dusty. Shura started to explain about this place but Fay tuned it out as usual. She made sure to stay close to the group and always be in Yukio's sight and reach. Which seemed to really confuse him. They continued to walk until a familiarly flamboyant voice greeted them. Mephisto greeted everyone and started to give a history lesson. However, upon seeing Fay, he stuttered and choked up slightly. Sweat dropped down his face and Fay simply waved, assuring him that it was fine. With a cough, he continued his speech. Again, Fay tuned the talking out. Really, she had nothing to say to this. Okay, she had a shit load to say about it. But she was in no position to talk without fucking things up further. The conversation finally came to a close and Shura dragged Rin off to a cell for interrogation. Fay followed without any dispute, though Meffy watched her with a nervous look. It seemed everyone silently agreed to put Fay in the great cell along with Rin.

As they entered, Fay politely walked over to a corner and sat herself down. Rin and Shura spoke about Shiro. Fay got comfortable and watched the two interact. When Shura seemed to be hurt, Fay simply rose a brow and watch Rin approach her. When Shura took his sword, Fay gave a single laugh and muttered 'idiot' under her breath. When Shura asked if Rin was going to let everyone take his sword, Fay smirked. 'Ah, but we always give it back~' In a fit of anger, Rin flamed on and shot out to attack Shura. She readied herself for battle and pulled her sword from out of her chest. Rin asked why she was attacking, and it basically boiled down to the fact she was ordered to kill Rin. The battle soon began and Fay stayed in her corner. A bored look overtook her face. They had already forgotten she was there. Fay did nothing to stop the fight, Rin had to do this himself after all. Or Shura wouldn't trust him.

The fight continued and Fay made a weak barrier around herself to keep the dust away. Still bored, Fay watched as the two once again started talking. With a silent groan, Fay kept herself from bashing her head against the wall. Then Shura skewered Rin through the shoulder. The smell of blood hit Fay like a brick. When did she last eat again? Too long apparently, because she almost wanted to try Rin's blood. Fay calmed herself as they once again started talking. Rin claimed he would become paladin and beat Satan. To this, Shura started laughing like some loony. Said loony snapped her fingers and the door to the "cage" opened. With a raised brow, Fay simply slipped out and made her way over to Yukio. As things calmed down, Fay found herself in the infirmary with Yukio treating Rin's wounds. Shura threw a wooden sword to Rin and told him to prove himself. Only then would he get his sword back. The look on Yukio's face however was priceless, causing Fay to laugh. Shura blinked and finally took notice of Fay. Fay gave a nervous smile and a peace sign.

"Where did you go?! How did you get out of the room?! Wh-"

"I was there the whole time Shura-chan. It's not my fault you forgot about me before opening the door again. So I simply went back to Yukio since I'm still a suspect at the very least, but not important enough to notice."

Shura narrowed her eyes and gave a 'hn'. But she let Fay be. Fay was behaving and Shura had yet to find out what Fay could actually do. It was best to just be careful and watch the girl closely. With that everyone was allowed to go home. Shura found it oddly convenient that Fay was in the same dorm as Rin and Yukio. It was also suspicious as fuck. It meant Meffy was in on it.

So Fay went home. As did Rin and Yukio. While Fay would have liked to be there in person when Shura made the report, she didn't want to put Meffy in an even worse light. So instead, she went to sleep. The following day held a surprise for the whole class. Shura was now their cram school teacher. Fay sat in her usual seat in the back of the room, but didn't have any manga with her. As Shura introduced herself, Fay smirked and watched everyone's reactions. Then Bonbon asked why Shura was undercover in the first place. To which Shura said something like 'you don't need to know'. It was then pointed out that Igor was usually their teacher. Fay's smirk disappeared when Shura explained that his recent and ongoing absence was due to an accident on the field. 'Well, at least I know my cover up worked.' Rin walked into class and apologized for being late. He even gave an explanation.

"That's because you were playing with Kuro all night dumb-butt!"

Rin blushed at Fay's accusation until Shura spoke up, saying she wouldn't judge him. With his attention drawn to Shura, Rin's eyes practically bugged out of his head. After an initial freak out, Rin went to his seat and class began. He seemed to be feeling better and more confident. He even seemed to have forgiven Fay, though he was still a little wary of her.


	24. Messing With Food Poisoning

It was summer vacation. Students were heading home. Fay however, literally lived at True Cross. She didn't bother seeing anyone off. She only knew the guys from cram school, so she stayed put in her room. She was supposed to be packing for a summer trip mission thing. She didn't feel the need to seeing as she could just summon whatever she wanted. But she still had to keep up the appearance, so packing was needed. Usi was helping Fay, in that he told her what most of the others were packing to act as a reference. With that done, Fay and Usi went to go meet everyone at the bus stop. They were going "camping". But Fay knew it would all end with a bang. Insert a subtle pun here. Surprisingly, Fay's bag was the smallest out of everyone's, earning her a few glances.

"Are you sure you have everything you need Fay-san?"

"Um... Yeah... Why?"

Everyone just sweat dropped and went silent. When they arrived to the forest, Fay shouldered her bag with ease and Usi sat on her shoulder. Her witch hat made it hard for him to sit atop her head. Everyone was excited about the camping, but as they trudged along, they soon became tired and hot. Fay was fine, as was Rin, Yukio, and Shura. Though Shura had a reason, seeing as she wasn't carrying her own luggage. 'Sneaky bitch...' Fay smirked to herself, playing a certain scene in her head over and over as the group trudged on. That scene was none other than Shima-doosh freaking out over a rather adorable spider. Finally making it to the campsite, everyone was told to help. The girls would be cooking and the guys pitching tents. Fay groaned when Shura instructed the girls to make a magic circle around the camp. This earned Fay Shura's full attention. Walking up to the group of girls, Fay gave a sweet smile.

"I'll take care of the circle with Shura-sensei's. You guys go... attempt to cook... I'm sure Rin will take over once he smells burning food."

Dragging Shura along behind her, Fay looked to her and dropped the smile.

"Ima just make it, k? Cause you people take _forever_... You're welcome to check it and supervise. But I'd rather not be drawing in the dirt all day."

Before Shura could even answer, Fay placed a hand on the ground. To not completely freak everyone out, Fay made a bit of a show. After all, making a complete seal like it was nothing was kinda... Anyway. With a spark, light spread across the ground and a perfect seal circle encompassed the camp. Though it had yet to be activated. Shura's eyes widened and she quickly checked the circle for any irregularities. There were none. It didn't even give off strange energy. It was just an ordinary circle. Looking back to Fay, Shura raised a brow. But Fay was already leaning against a tree and reading manga. As the sun set, Rin finally noticed the progress, or lack thereof, of the girls trying to cook. Fay didn't even try going near the food. Not only could she not eat it, but cooking for her was out of the question. She was probably a great cook, but really, if she couldn't even taste test the shit or eat it, why bother? With a roll of his eyes, Rin quickly took over making the meal. Fay smiled and watched as everyone became amazed. When the food was done, everyone complimented Rin. However, Rin was once again watching Fay.

"You aren't eating again Fay. Common, eat something!"

"Yeah Fay-san, it's really good! I can't even believe this idiot can make something this good."

"Fay, I agree with Nii-san. You haven't eaten in days... Again..."

"Days?! Fay-chan! are you sick?!"

With everyone's attention on her, Fay twitched and tried to smile. 'No one will let this go will they?' With stiff steps, Fay walked over to the fire and sat by the others. Rin smiled and handed her a bowl of food. Looking at it like it was going to bite her, Fay just held the bowl in both her hands. Grabbing a spoon, Fay played with her curry like it was the best toy invented. Everyone grew impatient as Fay stalled. Rin finally broke the silence and urged Fay on. With a deep breath, Fay took a spoon full of curry and shakily brought it to her lips. Closing her eyes, Fay shoved the spoon in her mouth and swallowed. Again, silence overtook the group as Fay didn't move a muscle for a few seconds. There was a final twitch before Fay spoke.

"OMG RIN! This really IS good!"

With sparkling eyes, Fay quickly inhaled the rest of her food and stood up to leave. Waving to the others, Fay ran off before they could say anything. Or even move to stop her. Now a "safe" distance away from the group, Fay bent over and emptied her stomach. Falling to her knees, Fay leaned her forehead against a nearby tree. She was dizzy and could hardly move, let alone stand. She wasn't sure how long she had sat out there, but apparently someone came to find her. That person of course being _Rin_. Fay was so ill that she didn't care about his presence. Upon seeing Fay, Rin ran over to her and helped her sit up. He looked at Fay with wide eyes as she tried to scoot away. Rin however, wouldn't have it and placed her firmly sitting against a tree. Finally looking around, Rin noticed the puke.

"Are you okay?! What's wrong? Fay?!"

"I'm fine..."

"If you were allergic to something, you should have told me! You look like you were poisoned! Fay!"

"I said I'm FINE!"

"But Fay you-"

"I don't eat _food_ okay! I CAN'T..."

Rin fell silent and looked at Fay with worried yet curious eyes. She couldn't eat food? But she ate sweets all the time. It made no sense!

"Look... I can't eat food. It's poison to me. Sweets are different though... I can actually eat them without getting sick. Not to mention they taste amazing. But they don't actually help me any. They don't give me energy or help my health. It's just for taste really..."

"But... Everyone has to eat! What exactly do you eat then?"

"It's best you don't know..."

With a sigh Fay struggled to her feet and stumbled towards camp. Rin froze, but upon seeing her struggle, he helped her walk. Fay managed to convince Rin to not say a word about this to anyone. Hopefully, he would keep his promise until it came out that he was the spawn of Satan. Which wasn't too far from now. The two got back to camp and were bombarded with questions. Fay gave a strained smile and explained that it was her time of the month. The guys shut up immediately and the girls gave sympathetic glances. Even Rin blushed and backed away from Fay. Gotta love that excuse~


	25. Messing With Moths

After that, Yukio explained what everyone was going to do. Though it was funny to see Yo-yo sensei get mad at Shura and "reveal" her age. Everyone was informed that they were to bring back lanterns. There were a total of three lanterns, making everyone think they were competing. They also had three days to get the lantern back to camp. A fact which made Fay think it was obvious this was no normal lantern. Or that this was no normal test.

As everyone split off on their own, Fay frowned and walked slowly into the forest. She gave a final wave to Yukio and Shura if only to show they shouldn't worry. Upon entering the forest, blood sucking moths attacked. Fay gave a sigh and put her hands on her hips. Taking a deep breath, Fay closed her eyes and loosened the seal on her powers. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing red. The air around her shimmered and slowly her presence became dominant and suffocating. With a weird voice, like one that was disembodied and beyond sentient, Fay spoke. It was said in a language no one knew, but everything could understand it clearly.

" **Bow or burn.** "

The demon moths stopped moving as if frozen in place. Then they slowly went back into action and flew about. The only difference was that they were no longer attacking Fay, and now flew about her calmly. She let them follow her, after all, moths are really cute! With her eyes going back to normal, Fay smiled to the moths and apologized for scaring them. Around that time, Shiemi screamed. Face palming and letting out an exasperated sigh, Fay looked in the direction of the scream. The moths informed Fay of where the human girl was and quickly followed Fay as she flashed through the trees. When she arrived, Fay motioned for the moths to stay out of sight. Rin was already standing over Shiemi and on fire. Raising a brow, Fay walked over and put a hand on Rin's blazing shoulder.

"It's okay Rin. Calm down. She'll be fine, okay?"

As Rin regained his senses, the flames disappeared. He looked at Fay, realizing she just touched him while he was on fire. And she was completely unharmed. That was impossible. But before he could voice this, Bonbon appeared on the scene. He asked what 'that' was. 'Playing the pronoun game are we?' As Bonbon explained that he was here to help Shiemi and that he had no clue what the blue light was, Fay smiled. She stood up and dusted herself off. Rin offered to take Shiemi back to camp, but she woke up. As she cried about Nee disappearing, Fay looked to the forest and narrowed her eyes. A rustle in the bushes startled the others and soon something came jumping out.

"Quick! Kill it Rin! Kill it with FIRE!"

Rin attacked but the thing dodged. Bonbon grabbed the now evidently human's collar and pulled him up. It was none other than Shima-doosh. Fay pouted and folded her arms across her chest.

"I told you to kill it... Not pick it up."

"But it was only Shima!"

"Oh, I know~!"

Everyone sweat dropped but Fay ignored it and faced the forest again. Just then Bon's and Shima's phones went off. It was Konekomaru asking for help. Fay smirked.

"Okay guys, let's go lift that piece of shit demon lantern. I'm tired of just standing here."

Fay started walking off towards Kone and waved for the other to follow with confused looks. Fay felt Ammy's and Meffy's presence, but let them be. She had these humans to look after before she could go play with Meffy-nii and Ammy. As the group reached the lantern, they all gasped in surprise. It really was a demon lantern. Bonbon gave Fay a wary look and told everyone to work together. He then asked if anyone had Puppet's or Inari's number. Fay raised her hand and grinned causing everyone to look at her.

"I do~! But... they don't know I have them... So calling them _might_ freak them out... A tiny bit... Maybe..."

Again everyone sweat dropped and stared at Fay. Then Kone interjected and made a plan on how to move the demon. As he explained, Fay stood off to the side. She wasn't exactly part of the plan. Pouting like a child, Fay slinked off to the side of the wagon. When Kone noticed her, he held an apologetic face.

"I just don't know where you would be most effective. You could help Shiemi attract moths..."

" _Hell_ no... That's just murder. I can scout ahead... Or if Rin gets tired I can pull the cart~"

"Fay... I don't think that-"

"Or would you prefer I just carry it?"

"What? Fay, you can't-"

At this, Fay walked over to the lantern and picked it up to place it on the cart. Everyone just kinda blinked at this. Fay tilted her head to the side and blinked herself.

"OOOH! _Right_... Most people can't do that... Well shoot. Gimme a second and you guys will forget _all_ about it~"

With a sickeningly sweet smile, Fay cracked her knuckles and stepped towards the group. Kone and Shima twitched a bit while everyone else just stared at Fay frozen in place.

"Fay... just help us already... They already know you not normal..."

Fay pouted at Rin's words but quickly got over it and shrugged her shoulders. She could do much more honestly, but... Eh, she was gonna show her true colors soon enough... ish. Maybe? Eh, they could wait a little longer. So with everyone in formation, Fay walked along beside Rin and hummed to herself. Then they reached a road block. Okay, technically it was a bridge... But it was broken beyond repair. So a bridge block? Is that a thing?


	26. Messing With Complications

The group was at a standstill. There was no way they could get the lantern over the poor excuse for a bridge. As everyone panicked, Fay continued to hum and play with her hair. Bonbon was still chanting but managed to not only come up with an idea, but tell the others without breaking his chant. Kudos to him~ He explained that they were simply going to carry the cart over and then bait the lantern with Shiemi. They were going to unseal the thing and allow it to cross on its own. Shima started to question Bonbon when he was appointed to be the one to cross the bugs with Shiemi straddling his shoulders. Fay snickered and though about just pushing him in the bug infested river herself. But Rin volunteered, so that was bust. Everything was ready and Fay was standing on the other bank with a bored expression. Again, she had nothing to do. She could have just carried the damn thing herself, but no, they had to be difficult. Something about making her do all the work would make them feel guilty or something. So when the seal was released, Fay gave a yawn and watched unimpressed as the lantern raced towards them all. Poor Shiemi was bait, but felt safe enough on Rin's shoulders to actually call out to the demon. Some would call her brave, Fay just thought it was idiotic... Fay watched as the lantern landed on the cart and Kone placed the seal back on the demon. As Rin got out of the bug trench, he commented on how easy it was.

"You just _jinxed_ it Rin..."

Right as Fay said this, Rin accidentally knocked over the bridge beams. Those of which were sealing a demon. So with the seals destroyed, the demon came out. A giant moth sprung from the bug filled trench and grabbed onto Rin. It's... wiggly things wrapped around Rin and lifted him up. They weren't tentacles, so we aren't calling them that.

"OH MY GOD! That's _BONDAGE_! Rin! Don't let the moth take you~ You're still pure~"

Despite the dangerous situation, everyone stared at Fay. They were all embarrassed by her sudden outbursts. Shima-doosh even snickered. Fay however kept her eyes on the moth. 'She's such a beauty! I want to pet her!' But Fay couldn't do that at the moment. After all, Rin was a little tied up. See what I did there? As Rin tried to get everyone to leave, Fay simply stood around. Bonbon had his own ideas however, so instead of running, he attacked the moth. Fay frowned as it was shocked and thrown back. Rin thought the thing was dead, but Bonbon did nothing of the sort.

"You only pissed her off. She wasn't even really attacking... God... I got this..."

But of course no one heard Fay's last comment. Instead, when the moth lunged to attack, they all ran away screaming. Bringing her hand to her head, Fay slowly faced the moth demon. With slight annoyance, Fay held up her hand in a lazy 'stop' motion. The moth slowed to a stop in front of Fay and gave an aggravated shrill noise.

"You think I'm not pissed too?! They just ran off without me! Fucking mortals and... Ugh, anyway. Lay off... If anything, be glad they released you from that seal..."

With that a swarm of small moths surrounded Fay. But they didn't harm her. They instead looked to the giant moth, as if trying to separate the two to avoid a fight. The large momma moth shrilled again and batted it's large wings.

"I tried to save as many as I could. I won't stop them from killing your kind. But I don't like mindless slaughter. I'm sorry for the trouble. But that's how the world works. Please tell Ammy I can't wait to see him. Also, can I just say that you are so beautiful! Like, you're perfect!"

Fay tried to calm the demon down. It understood what she meant, but was still upset about her babies. However, any anger the moth held towards Fay was soon gone as she complimented the demon. With a smile, Fay pet the moths fur. With that done, Fay waved goodbye as she ran back towards the group. They didn't even know she was gone. 'Assholes...'

Finally the group stopped running and caught their breath. Rin thanked Bonbon and complimented him. But Bonbon, being the tsundere he is, said he was only repaying a debt. After that he scolded Rin for trying to do everything alone. He said he was there for him. A comment which earned him a scowl from Fay. But again, no one noticed such things. Everyone started joining in, saying they were friends and that they would always be there for Rin. Rin looked so happy. But then his mood shifted to darker thoughts. At this Fay came up behind Rin and pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Like I said, I'm here for you. I don't care what or who you are. I just hope you can do the same for me..."

At this, Rin turned to look at Fay with a shocked expression. But when he turned, she was over by Shiemi and Bonbon talking. With a concerned look Rin continued to think about what might happen. The group finally made it back to camp only to find Inari and Puppet already back with their lanterns. They all talked as Fay inched over to Shiemi. Her neck started hurting and she yelped in pain. But everyone's attention was on Shura when she asked who set off the firework. Fay gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh, I know! I know! Don't worry, it wasn't any of _us_. You'll find out in a second~"

And with that, a cheer was heard above the group. Fay looked up with an excited smile as Ammy launched towards them. Even Behemoth was with him! Not caring about the others, Fay gave Ammy a wave in greeting. Shura summoned her sword and quickly activated the seal circle. It worked perfectly. Though Fay pouted when it knocked Ammy away.

"Aw~ Shura-chan! That was mean! He just came to play is all~ AMMY! CAN I PLAY TOO?!"

Shura looked on in amazement as Fay talked so familiarly about Ammy. She then remembered that Fay had even hugged him before. Narrowing her eyes, Shura slashed her sword, attacking Fay. With a yawn, Fay just blew at the oncoming attack and it cancelled out. Leaving nothing but a strong breeze.

"Not nice Shura-chan~ I made the barrier for you and you attack me? It blocked dear Ammy-chan didn't it?"

Fay pouted and turned to the group as everyone started asking questions. No one seemed to notice Shura's attack earlier, which was completely due to Fay. This only made Shura nervous, but she had students to protect and Fay seemed to like them enough to not get them hurt. Inari asked who the guy was, and Kone asked if this was part of the drill. Fay laughed a bit as Shura explained what was happening. Upon hearing Amaimon's name everyone started freaking out. As everyone started asking more questions, Shura started splashing everyone with holy water. However, when she came to Rin, she managed to stop herself. After all, demons and holy water don't mix. When she came to Fay, she held a serious glare, but Fay simply smiled and nodded. With a sadistic smirk, Shura drenched Fay in holy water. Nothing happened. With a suspicious frown, Shura moved on and finished the blessing.

Bonbon questioned why Rin wasn't splashed. To which Shura claimed that Rin was allergic to holy water. It wasn't even a lie! But Bonbon questioned it anyway. However, he soon went back to questioning about Amaimon. Shura simply said she didn't know, in a very unconvincing voice I might add. Fay had to keep herself from giving her own stupid reason. So to keep herself busy, Fay walked over to a rather unresponsive Shiemi. While everyone talked, Shiemi started to exit the barrier. Fay called out in a monotone voice to tell everyone what was going on. When Shura screamed out to make Shiemi stop, Fay just grabbed the girls collar and held her up in the air. Bringing her back to the group, Fay restrained her while moving aside her hair. There was something on the back of her neck. Pulling a knife out of nowhere, Fay carefully made a shallow cut on Shiemi's neck and quickly distracted the demon parasite. Everyone looked on in wonder as Fay quickly healed Shiemi's neck and laid her down.

"She'll be out for a while. Sorry Ammy-chan! But you can't have her! Stop putting your seed in unsuspecting humans!"

Everyone looked at Fay in shock. Partially from the fact she simply healed Shiemi by touching her and removed a parasite like it was nothing, but also because she was calling out to Amaimon. Oh, and the sexual innuendo. That was a bit distracting too. But that didn't matter. Hearing his name, Amaimon came out of hiding and stood just outside the barrier.

"Fay-chan~ I thought you weren't taking sides."

"I'm not. I'm just following Nii-san's orders~ Besides, like I'm really gonna let you carry Shi around? _Hell no_!"

Everyone watched the exchange in awe as Fay slowly made her way outside the barrier. No one even tried to stop her, or notice really, until it was too late. As she approached Ammy, she swung her arms around him and gave him a hug. Amaimon however kept his normal blank face. Looking back at everyone, Fay smiled.

"So guys! This is Amaimon... hesmine. You can't have him~ Got it?"


	27. Messing With Secrets

Everyone but Rin and Shura glared at Fay in anger now. They questioned why she was hugging a demon king. Fay laughed and hugged Ammy tighter. With his dead eyes, Ammy looked down to Fay and groaned a bit.

"Fay-chan. You're hurting me. How am I supposed to play with a cracked rib?"

"Ah! Sorry Ammy! My bad~"

Fay quickly let go of the demon as a snap was heard. Ammy smirked a bit at Fay's apology and looked back to Rin, completely unphased by the no longer broken bone. He called for Rin to come out, though Fay shook her head 'no' to the idea. A motion which caused some confusion on the class' part. But Rin didn't move. Instead, he looked at Fay with pleading eyes. She was a special friend and his emotional support.

"Fay, come back! Stop messing around! "

Fay sighed and stepped away from Ammy. As she walked towards the barrier, Ammy scowled and quickly grabbed Fay by the waist. He pulled her to him and held her like a sack of potatoes. He made eye contact with Rin and gave a triumphant smirk. Which made Rin scowl in return. 'They're acting like animals fighting over a mate... waitaminuet...' Fay paled a bit at this thought, but quickly regained herself.

"Ammy? Let me go."

"Nope. Let's go play Fay-chan!"

With that, Ammy jumped and disappeared into the trees. Rin meanwhile was seething in his skin. Without any thought, Rin ran after Fay and Amaimon. Shura ran after him to try and stop him, but plans changed when suddenly the fire nation.... I mean Behemoth attacked. Soon enough Rin was running ahead and Shura was fighting the giant hobgoblin. As the three raced through the forest, Rin asked what Ammy wanted. To this, Amaimon stopped and stood on a branch. He fixed Fay so that she was sitting more comfortably, though she was pouting a bit.

"Using me as bait... _Jerk_."

"What are you gonna do to Fay?"

"Yes, what shall I do? Hmm... I know! I'm going to make her my bride."

At this, Fay deadpanned. While she did have a crush on Ammy, she knew he wasn't being serious. It was just a game after all. Still, it was better than him saying it to Shiemi. Rin yelled out in a confused manner. Ammy just ignored him and continued to talk.

"Do you swear to take me, in sickness and in health, to love honor and keep... Till death do us part, do you pledge your faithfulness? Now then, to seal our vow let me-"

"Where did you even _learn_ that?"

As Fay spoke with a monotone voice and emotionless face, Rin increasingly grew enraged. Ammy tilted his head in answer to Fay's question and frowned.

"You don't want to be my bride Fay-chan?"

"That's-"

"Don't screw with me, dammit!"

"I'd like to say the same to you!"

As Rin screamed, he jumped to attack. Ammy simply blocked the hit with his arm and replied to Rin's threat. He then flicked his fingers, shooting Rin almost a mile away. Ammy then turned to Fay with a slightly sad look. He was still questioning why Fay wouldn't want to be his mate. Seeing this, Fay sighed and looked Ammy in the eyes.

"I love you Ammy. But we both know you're just fooling around to get a rise out of Rin. So stop teasing with me and being a meanie. Go play with your brother already."

Ammy stayed silent as Fay spoke, showing no emotion. He wasn't messing around, well not about Fay being his bride. Meffy-nii had told him that that Ammy was "imprinting" in a way. Though Meffy used the word 'love' instead, which was impossible. Demon's don't love. Fay's words confused Ammy, but she also told him to go play. He would just ask Mephisto about it later, again. With his mind made up, He jumped over to Rin. Seeing Rin on the ground, Ammy asked why he wouldn't draw his sword. Fay simply sighed as Ammy floated closer, he questioned why Rin wouldn't fight. He even said something embarrassing! He asked if Fay was _important_ to Rin. A tick mark rose on Fay's forehead and she disappeared from Ammy's arms. She was now standing a few feet away with her arms crossed.

"Jerk! Stop using me as bait. It's not funny..."

"Ah- Right, right. Sorry Fay-chan."

As Ammy apologized he rubbed the back of his neck. He even gave a slight bow. But that didn't take away from the face empty of emotion. As Ammy stood up straight, a firecracker whizzed by his head. The three turned to see who fired the explosive. Fay groaned and Rin yelled for them to run away. The Bonbon squad had arrived to save the day. And by save the day, I mean accomplish nothing. Nothing except piss off Ammy and get mortally wounded. Kone accidently lit another firecracker and it shot towards Ammy. It thankfully only hit his hair, but the result was humorous. Shima started laughing at the demon's now broccoli shaped hair. Narrowing his eyes, Ammy kicked Shima into a tree. Fay had to turn away to hide her smile. She really didn't like that doosh. But then Ammy went after Kone and Bonbon. Fay scowled when he broke Kone's arm and lifted Bonbon by the neck. Bonbon started to speak, But Fay beat him to the punch.

"Yes Bonbon, we know you're pissed at Rin. I would tell you to calm down, but..."

Rin shouted and stood up. He took the koma sword out of the red carrier and readied himself. Yukio appeared and shouted that it was a trap. 'Obviously! Idiot.' But Rin shook his head and made a speech about not lying to everyone anymore. He then unsheathed his sword, releasing his blue flames. Seeing this, Ammy smiled and started to laugh. He even dropped Bonbon. As Rin and Ammy started to fight, everyone looked on in fear. Fay sighed and walked away from the group. For now, she was going to be a spectator, much like someone she knew. In a flash, Fay was floating next to Meffy. He didn't notice her as he commented about demons' tails. He then went into an exposition about demons and humans. That Rin would have to choose one. To this Fay sighed, gaining Meffy's attention.

"Well hello Fay-chan~ Came to watch the show?"

"He's losing himself again. Get ready to intervene Mephisto."

Rin, now completely lost to reason, attacked Ammy without hesitation. Ammy was now overwhelmed by Rin's power and was pretty much done. Meffy applauded before taking his brother. The giant cuckoo clock grabbed Ammy in an attempt to get him away. However, Rin now turned his sights on Meffy. As he destroyed the giant clock, Fay watched Meffy look on in shock. She noticed Ammy fall to the ground and run away, but paid him little mind. Still showing no emotion, Fay flashed in front of Meffy and looked over her shoulder to him.

"I'll take care of this."

It was an order more than a request. Meffy realized this and backed off with a slick yet nervous smile.

"Be my guest Fay-chan~"

Fay appeared in front of Rin as he swung his sword about wildly. He tried to attack her, but Fay only dodged and blocked his attacks. He then used his flames and blasted out of the forest. With an exhausted sigh, Fay followed after him. Rin landed a few feet away from the group, but he was still too far gone. Shiemi started to run towards Rin, but upon seeing his face, she stopped in fear. Yukio and Shura jumped in to hold back Rin, But Fay got there first.

"Stupid mortal. Letting your flames engulf you."

Rin once again went to attack Fay, But this time, she didn't dodge. Instead, she grabbed the end of Rin's sword and lifted Rin off the ground. Rin was still covered in flames, But Fay didn't care. Rolling her eyes, Fay simply swung Rin side to side until he lost his grip on the sword, fell to the ground, and his flames went out. Flipping the sword to now hold it by the handle, Fay grabbed Rin and held him like Ammy held her not too long ago. A sack of potatoes... KAWAII POTATOES! Rin was passed out and everyone was scared and shocked. However, Fay didn't look at them. Instead she turned her attention to the man clad in white.


	28. Messing With Bets

The man wearing only white started to talk, But Fay ignored him. She instead helped Rin sit down and held the sword close to her person. The man continued to speak and converse with Shura. However, seeing that Fay, a possible enemy, was ignoring him, he shouted to her.

"You! Young girl! How did you not get burnt by the blue flames? How-"

"I'm sorry what? I don't speak 'pompous asshole'. Could you try that again in say, _any other language_? Cause all I'm getting from you is this really annoying whining sound..."

The blonde paladin scowled and was about to attack when Meffy appeared. He greeted Angel with superficial conduct. They talked, mentioning something about a tail. Whatever. Fay simply tightened her grip on the sword and Rin. When Angel appeared in front of her to grab Rin, Fay was already gone. Appearing behind him, Fay's eyes glowed in anger.

"Another demon? I'll dispose of you too. Filth..."

"Idiot human... I'm no demon. You can't even tell the difference between a demon and-"

Just then, Shura sprung into action and attacked Angel. As everyone was surrounded, Angel trapped Shura. She called him bald and he gave a retarded laugh. He said he wasn't really bald, but it was a good "jab". Fay sweat dropped at this man's stupidity. Suddenly, Angel stated there would be a trial. With a yawn, Fay relaxed.

"Fucking _finally_! Common, let's go. I need to have a word with those Grigori bastards."

Without resistance, Fay allowed the exorcists to grab not only Rin, but herself as well. She even threw the koma sword to Meffy for him to sheath and hand over to Yukio. Fay gave the class a nonchalant wave and followed the exorcists into the Vatican. Soon Fay was at the trial, though Meffy was doing all the talking. It was technically his trial after all. So Fay just stood there right next to Rin. Everyone talked on and on. Rolling her eyes, Fay leaned against the crystal Rin was trapped in. She started to play with things, little things. Like untying people's shoe laces or flipping paintings upside down. Fay even managed to distort the face of one of the statues in the room. Of course, she never left her spot. No, she was simply playing. It wasn't like she could read her manga or play on her phone. Then the ground started rumbling. A clear sign that Amaimon was now here. Hiding a grin, Fay watched Meffy-nii make a bet with the Grigori. Rin's life was on the line, but Fay knew it would be fine.

"May I propose a wager? On whether young Rin Okumura will become the savior of Assiah... or the demon king of Gehenna."

Fay covered her mouth to hide her smile and laugh. Meffy just looked so pleased about himself right now. Rin moved causing everyone to panic, but Mephisto simply smirked. With his usual flamboyant nature, he basically verbally gave the Vatican the middle finger. Now bringing up her hands to her eyes, Fay fought a giggle. 'He's just TOO fabulous! I can't take it!' Amaimon grew steadily closer as the Grigori shoved their heads up their asses. With a final explosion, Ammy was now in the court room. He was inside a giant stone golem in his image destroying anything and everything. With one final push from Meffy-nii, the Grigori sucked it up and allowed Rin to be awakened. As this all happened, Amaimon was breaking the seal holding Rin's body and killing people. Fay herself quickly appeared sitting on the testimony rail next to Meffy and watched on with amusement. With a snap of Mephisto's fingers, Fay's class members appeared and passed the sword to Rin's body. He was now awake.

"Oh dear... Well... I'll do my best then Nii-san~"

Meffy looked at Fay in mild confusion until turning his attention back to the show in front of them. Rin started attacking in a half conscious state. He was going to kill Ammy like this. In fact, he had already destroyed the golem and pierced Ammy through the stomach. With a look of pure shock, Amaimon burst into blue flames and burnt to a crisp. Right before he lost his form, Fay froze time. Meffy blinked, unaffected by the change in time flow. Looking over at Fay, he watched her float up to Ammy and drag his spirit out of his burning body. Holding the green life energy carefully in her hands, Fay appeared next to Meffy and smiled.

"I don't want this cutie to die. He is one of my top five of this world~ Oh, I wish I could just keep him!"

This earned a rather shocked look from Meffy, causing Fay to laugh and hand the spirit of Amaimon over to him. He held the spirit with a little less care than Fay did, but she said nothing.

"You know I won't do that~ Though if you really try to kill him, I may have to intervene. I wonder how you would look as a slug? Most FABULOUS slug in existence~"

Fay continued to laugh as Meffy sweated over the threat. He transported the soul to a safe place and looked down at Fay in slight panic. She simply looked up at him with her usual grin and laughed. Then time started to move again, both Fay and Meffy back in their original positions. The remainder of Ammy's body turned to ashes while Rin passed out onto the floor. Fay smiled as the Grigori kept their word and stopped Angel from killing little Rin. The trial was over~


	29. Messing With Rage

Following Meffy-nii through the faculty building, Fay hummed under her breath and skipped alongside the tall demon. He was in good spirits as was Fay herself. They said nothing as they walked down the empty halls. They didn't have to really. Finally, with a smirk Meffy turned to a door. They had reached their destination. Entering the faculty room of the Exorcist school, Meffy waltzed into everyone's sight and started the meeting. Fay simply followed him in and stood back a bit as he spoke. He informed all of the exorcists that they would be in charge of caring and monitoring the son of Satan. As people started asking questions about safety, Meffy-nii answered honestly in that no, they probably wouldn't be safe. He also stated that if Rin were to become a danger, they could kill him on sight. Meffy also told them there was no actual reason for True Cross to be the ones to take Rin in. Which was bull, but everyone's faces made up for the lie. Fay snorted and pointed at one particularly outraged exorcist. However, Meffy soon directed everyone's attention towards her.

"As you may or may not know, This is Fay. She has been a student here for the past semester. However, due to current events, she will now be assisting the training of Rin Okumura. In other words, she is now an official True Cross professor~"

Everyone gasped, including Fay. Meffy said nothing about her teaching anything. He simply asked her along to this meeting. Though that alone should have been suspicious. With a clenched fist, Fay turned to Mephisto and scowled.

"Meffy-nii?! WHAT?! I did NOT agree to this! You never even mentio-"

"Ah, you said you didn't want to attend regular classes. You never said anything about not wanting to teach Little Fay~"

Fay's eye twitched as people started asking even more questions. Meffy simply smiled and motioned to Fay.

"She may not seem like it, but she could easily overthrow the current paladin in a duel. She is beyond qualified to teach here with her vast knowledge. So while she may not be an official exorcist, she would be of far more use training Rin and teaching what she knows."

Fay once again twitched, but stayed silent the rest of the meeting. With it over, Fay stomped out after Meffy and cracked her knuckles. This caught Meffy's attention.

"What would you prefer? Being a infant's diaper, of being the _excrement_ in said diaper?"

Meffy's eyes bulged and he sweated in fear. Putting his hands up in a surrendering motion, Fay stalked closer to the demon king of time. Luckily for him, Yukio called out and ran up to them both. Changing her fearful face to one of a smile instantly, Fay greeted Yo-yo sensei. He quickly asked Meffy if he really believed that Rin could become a hero. Meffy who had now regained his composure said he did. He also told the requirements needed to be fulfilled. Rin has to pass the authorization exam, and must be under constant supervision. Both of which Yukio claimed to be impossible. Fay kept smiling but interjected her thoughts.

"If I'm really going to help him train, he'll be fine~ You shouldn't doubt your brother. People feed off that kinda stuff ya know."

Yukio turned to Fay and gave a bow.

"I thank you for your help Fay-san. Though I must say I'm surprised about your sudden... advancement..."

"Yeah... So am I... I had no idea I would be doing any of this actually~ I'm not sure how I feel about it really..."

Fay kept smiling but turned her hard gaze to Meffy. Yukio raised a brow in confusion to her statement. She didn't know? She seemed cross about the whole thing. Wanting to lighten the mood, Yukio decided to change the subject.

"I didn't know you were so strong Fay-san. You can beat the paladin? How much exactly do you know about exorcism. Mephisto made you sound like a genius or something. Though I wouldn't be surprised considering your perfect grades."

Fay's eyes narrowed as she turned them back to Yukio.

"Ah, yeah. I guess. Let's just say I know a lot. Don't worry too much about it. I don't think I'm all that amazing..."

"Ah~ But Fay-chan, you _are_ amazing! I bet if you really wanted to, you could beat Satan himsel-"

"SILENCE. Make another sound and you will never see the light of existence again. I can promise you, what I will do to you will be worse than death. You will wish you had simply died. The pain you will be in shall last for eternity and all you will be able to do is watch in writhing agony while time, space, and reality crumble away into nothing. You will be alone forever and nothing can save you from your eternal torment..."

Fay's eyes and voice held such rage that it almost made the ground shake. Mephisto looked on at Fay with terror and pure cowardice. Yukio also looked on in fear as Fay gave her threat. When she finished, everyone stayed still and silent for what felt like forever. Meffy finally broke the silence with a whimper. He was visibly shaking and his eyes were wide. Still shaking, Meffy gave a unreasonably deep bow to Fay.

"I beg your forgiveness Lady Fay. Please pardon my insolence."

"Oh it's fine Meffy-nii-san~ I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue on your part. There's no need to _piss_ yourself. You look silly like that. You wouldn't want Yukio to lose respect for you, would you?"

Meffy stood up a little straighter and nodded. Though he was still trembling like a child, he managed a smile. Fay too was smiling and turned to Yukio.

"I apologize for that. Meffy-nii always did have the tendency to over exaggerate, Right nii-san? Now if you excuse us, we must be going. Meffy has PILES of paperwork to get done."

With a final smile and wave, Fay grabbed Meffy's umbrella in one hand, and the demon king's collar in the other. Fay showed no sign of struggle as she dragged Mephisto backwards down the hall by his jacket collar. He was crying and thrashing about as if trying to escape certain death. He started blubbering for Yukio to save him, but Fay whistled loudly to help drown out his pleas. With her free hand, she spun the festive umbrella around in arching circles as she waltzed down the corridor. Yukio simply watched them leave with a pale complexion and unable to move for fear of falling. One could almost see the boys soul leaving his body from how horrified he was of the earlier display.


	30. Messing With Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Monsters - Nightcore - Sick Puppies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppX7kg9-W0E) Click link for the song.

Walking around aimlessly, Fay swayed side to side playfully and sung to herself. It was the song "Monsters" by Sick Puppies. Of course, Fay was singing it in English, the language it was written in. 

" **I know the reason you're running scared. I met the monster inside your head! You never know the feeling of being alive. It's not enough, it never stops coming. It's not enough, so take a breath, say good-bye.** "

Fay continued to sing to herself as she neared the classroom. Rin ran up next to her with a smile, and nudged Fay.

"I didn't know you could _sing_! And in English?! That's amazing. You can speak English? Do you know any other languages?"

Fay smirked and stopped her singing. Looking over to Rin, she nudged him back  
playfully.

"Yeah, actually I do~ As for what other languages I know... Hmm... Technically all of them really."

" _All_ of them? Seriously? That's impossible! you're kidding me right?"

"Think what you want~ Oh, classroom door..."

"What?"

Before Rin could stop himself, he walked face first into the door to their class room, making a loud bang that echoed through the halls. Pulling back, Rin blushed and quickly tried to recompose himself. Fay giggled earning her a glare from Rin, but she just smiled at him until he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Without warning, he opened the door and stepped into the classroom. Only puppet man, Inari, and Shi were present. Rin was visibly worried and asked where the Bonbon squad was. Inari said they were in the hospital recovering. Rin wished them luck and noticed Shiemi with a pained face. He mistook it for anger and asked what was wrong. Fay herself simply stood at the podium in the front of the classroom, leaning on it while watching the two kids interact. As things escalated, Fay flopped onto the podium to keep herself up.

The two kids were yelling at each other now and Fay held her hands over her ears. Yukio finally showed up with another teacher and pulled the two apart. Fay let out a relived sigh as he explained that Rin had a new curriculum starting now. Following the two out of the room, Fay looked back and waved at Shi like nothing changed.

"Rin's still the same person, now you just know _what_ he is. Try not to hate him, kay?"

Fay follows the twins through the halls as they talked. Neither of them were even hearing what the other was saying. Fay however, knew what they were both talking about. She stayed quiet though until they reached their destination. The place Yukio lead them to was basically a gym room. Not exactly a place Fay would normally hang out. Scrunching up her nose, Fay looked around the room. The twins were still conversing so Fay wandered around the room a bit. She came back to them around the time Rin claimed he didn't need training. At this Fay laughed, but let Yukio say his piece. He told Rin that his success so far was nothing but dumb luck. This pissed off Rin and ended up getting the boy hit in the back of the head with a ball. He managed to get himself into a batting cage that simulated battle. Again, Fay laughed. Yukio continued to question why Rin wasn't worried about everything, leading Rin to say you can't brood over everything. You had to live life. Yukio then went on to say that he needed to get stronger or he would gain no trust. 'Boring! OMG just tell him that he has to get stronger! He can't be paladin if he doesn't get stronger! Explain it in a way even Rin can understand!'

As Fay thought this, Shura-chan made her appearance! In her jammies! Fay's eyes sparkled at this. She didn't have the wear the damned uniform anymore! 'SCORE!' With a snap of her fingers, Fay changed into something more comfortable. That being an extremely baggy t-shirt and some comfy yet tight legging shorts. The shirt had bold letters spelling out "This is what I'm wearing today". As for shoes, Fay wore none. FREE DEM TOES! No one had yet to notice Fay's change in clothing. Shura began to explain to Rin what Fay herself had just thought. 'Oh thank god, she can speak idiot!' Rin in turn asked what he was supposed to do. Fay grinned and butted in before Shura could answer.

"What you gotsta do is light some candles~"

Shura scowled at Fay but continued her explanation. She told Rin to line up three candles and to light the ones on each end at the same time. As Rin did as he was told, Fay sat down on the bench next to him and watched in amusement as Rin failed fantastically. She never laughed though. She said nothing as Shura coached the boy along. When Rin finally snapped, Shura explained that he would be doing this every day all day until he mastered it. Rin asked why he couldn't practice the way of the sword. Shura's answer was simple. He lost control earlier, and that was because he was scared of his own flames. Rin scowled but seemed determined and went back to lighting the candles.

Fay watched Yukio and Shura walk into the batting cage, reminiscing about old times. Fay would gladly avoid that conversation, thank you. So she stuck by Rin's side. However, once they started their little competition, Rin was watching them in awe. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Fay listened to Shura tell Rin to get back to business. To Fay's surprise, he did. He plopped himself down like a cat and stared at the candles with his tail waving about. With a smirk, Fay poofed in front of him and crouched down to his level.

"Hmm... Well we know you can willingly-"

"EAHH! Fay?! When did you-?"

"I've been here the whole time idiot. I walked with you here, remember?"

"Oh yeah, heheh. Hey, weren't you wearing something different though?"

"Yep! Anyway, I has an idea~"

Before Rin could question Fay further, the girl picked up the middle candle and stared at it a moment. It started to melt then formed into a little statue of Shiemi. She then did the same for the other candles, only turned these ones into demons. With a smile, Fay set them up in front of Rin.

"Try now~"

"How... How did you-"

" _Magic_ ~ Now try again. Shiemi is being attacked by a... What are they? Oh, a reaper and a ghoul~ Cute! Anyway, Go be the HERO! Save the girl~ Get da booty~"

Rin blushed and looked to the candles. But once again his mind wandered over to Yukio and Shura. Fay watched with a smirk as the boy thought to himself. He wanted to get stronger, and Fay could help with that. But he was also frustrated that he wasn't at Yukio's level yet. With a scowl, Rin screamed out "god damnit" and his flames engulfed the room. With a look of amusement, Fay looked at the now mostly naked Yukio and Shura. They were completely shocked, as was Rin. Holding a hand over her mouth, Fay started laughing. Rin tried to apologize and even pointed out that only their clothes burned and not them. But of course, Yukio was NOT amused~ But he held back from blowing up at Rin. Fay frowned as he walked off to get holy water. Turning back to Shura, Fay giggled again.

"So... no bra today eh?"

"Shut it! What about yo- What?! Why aren't _your_ clothes burned?!"

Fay looked down at herself and shrugged. It was true, her clothes were fine. Looking back up at Shura and Rin, Fay smiled warmly.

"I didn't want them to, so I made sure to make them Rin proof~"

"Fay! That's amazing!... Hey wait... what do you mean 'Rin proof'?!"

Fay laughed and winked at the boy. However, Shura was glaring at her.

"Not even the Paladin would be able to do such a thing... What are you Fay?"

"Well... I can tell you what I'm _not_. I'm not human~!"

"That much is obvious... You said you aren't a demon, are you an angel then?"

"PFFT! OMG that's hilarious! Omg _no_. I'm not human, I'm not a demon, and I'm definitely NOT an angel. Where did you even get that?!"

Shura looked shocked, as did Rin. If she wasn't any of those, what was she? Before they could ask any further, Fay smiled.

"No more questions~ Or I'll tell Meffy-nii that you stole his prized Figma Figurine!"

Rin and Shura's eyes widened and they shut their traps. With a giggle, Fay skipped out of the room. But not before brushing past the person watching them. With a shadowed face and a creepy smile, Fay spoke to the man telepathically.

'Try hiding better next time. Shura and Yukio noticed you far too easily.'

And so, Fay left the still burning gym. She appeared in a quarantined area of the city, Exorcists were everywhere around the perimeter and eyed Fay suspiciously as she approached them. It wasn't until she tried getting past them that they stopped her and asked what she was doing.

"Um... Hi~ I'm Fay! I'm here to help the kid!"

"What kid?"

Just then, all the exorcists were informed that a child got through the barrier and was captured by a masked man or demon. Fay simply grinned at the man as he looked back over to Fay with a cautious look. He still wouldn't budge, so Fay sighed and pulled her exorcist badge out of nowhere. Meffy had made it for her, but she had yet to actually look at it. The man who stood in front of Fay paled at seeing her I.D. causing Fay to tilt her head curiously. Looking down at her card, Fay tried not to follow through with any action popping into her head. The card read thusly: The Amazing Fay, Tamer/Doctor, Professor at True Cross, Mephisto's _FAVORITE_ ~<3\. Still staring at her card, Fay's eye twitched a bit. Most of her wanted to go smash Meffy-nii's face in, while part of her wanted to just laugh like an idiot. The exorcist quickly stepped aside and Let Fay through. Bringing her hand to her face, Fay just walked in and headed towards the direction that she would once again meet up with Shura, Yo-yo and Rin.

"The _Amazing_ Fay? What the fuck Meffy!?"


	31. Messing With Hazmat Suits

Still twitching slightly, Fay walked up behind the twins and Shura. They were asking who was in charge and introducing themselves. Fay tapped Rin's shoulder to get his attention, which she did, spectacularly.

"Holy SHI- AH! Fay what the hell?! Don't do that!"

"Fay-san, what are ya doin' here? Shouldn' ya be... What exactly _do_ ya do with yur time?"

"Ha! Sorry Rin~ Hey! I'm allowed to be here! Oh, right. You weren't there for Meffy-nii's meeting. Well, I'm allowed to be here, that's all ya need to know~ So... What's up?"

The man in front of the group looked at Fay curiously, but shrugged it off. He then noticed Rin and asked who he was. Rin answered with his name proudly, leading the man to quiver in fear.

"Y-y-you...! Is he safe...?"

"NOPE~ Not at all! Oh, you meant if he's _dangerous_ , nah he fine~ We good. Nice to meet ya Mr. Hostibus!"

Everyone looked at Fay as she claimed that Rin was "safe". Shura assured that they would keep an eye on Rin making him grumble. Yo-yo again asked who was in charge and sweat dropped when Fay started pointing dramatically towards the man deemed "Mr. Hostibus". He nodded and introduced himself. Fay made no effort to remember the man's name for he already had a nickname. As everyone asked what was going on, Fay zoned out and wandered off to the side a bit. It was only when a woman came up to everyone that Fay hopped back over. Rin said something about saving her child, to which Fay nodded enthusiastically. Yo-yo however got pissed and scolded Rin. Something about them not being able to save everyone. Fay ignored it and consoled the mother.

"Don't worry Mommy Lady~ We'll save him for sure!"

After that, Fay noticed everyone had split up. With a pout, Fay followed after Yo-yo completely unnoticed. He put on a hazmat suit and was joined by Mr. Hostibus. Yo-yo and a group entered the enemy territory, all wearing bio suits to keep out the miasma. Fay didn't have to worry about that. So once again unnoticed, Fay followed the group through an ally and some hallways. They started talking about the impure king and his eyes. Again, Fay tuned it out. Instead, she looked over her shoulder and saw Rin catching up to them. With a smirk, Fay gave him a thumbs up which he returned. As he reached the group, he asked what the bird was for.

"It's a replica canary... It's-"

"It's like the miners in the old days~ They would take a birdy with them and if it stopped singing, they knew there was poison, gas, or no oxygen. So that was their sign to get the bloody fuck out of there! For us though, it's more of a radar to find the bad guy."

Fay smiled and nodded, pleased with her own explanation. Rin seemed to understand what she meant, but had no idea what she was talking about with the miners and such. They smiled stupidly at each other until Yo-yo started yelling and asking why they were both here. Rin answered saying he did everything he could to get away from Shura. Rin claimed it was fine so long as he was with Shura or Yo-yo. Yukio had no answer to this and just face palmed. He then turned to Fay and asked the same question.

"Weeeell... I saw hazmat suits and I thought it would be cool to follow 'em. So what exactly are we doing? Is there a gas leak or something?"

This caused Yo-yo to just completely fall to the floor in shock. Did she really have no idea what was happening? Even Mr. Hostibus was concerned.

"Um... Maybe you should go back Fay and leave this to us..."

"Huh? Oh HELL NO! I'm saving that poor little boy from the eyeball of doom and decay! Kidnapping is only okay if the man in question has a blue box that can travel through space and time. Which I know for a FACT that this guy doesn't. So screw you, I'm staying and helping little Satoru."

As Fay was yelling at Mr. Hostibus, Rin had managed to convince Yo-yo to let him stay. He even got to hold the canary! But the moment he held it, the bird went quiet.

"The masked guy is probably close."

With Rin's statement, a cloaked figure wearing a gas mask came into view holding a bottle. Fay held back a snort of laughter and pointed to the guy.

"I think _that_ is the droid you are looking for~"

Of course, no one said anything to Fay's comment, making her sulk slightly. But as everyone stood at a standstill, they noticed a boy behind the cloak dude. The poor kid was covered in boils and passed out on the floor. The part that really got to Fay personally, was that each boil had a little face. A fact she tried not to laugh about. Yukio realized the kid was still alive and pointed his gun at the figure. He claimed he would shoot if the dude took a step. Well, technically, he didn't. Really, he just kinda disappeared into a black hole thingy. As he did, the container holding what everyone thought was the eye, fell to the ground and broke. Rin ran to the kid and Yukio grabbed the eye. To find it was a fake. He seemed confused and shocked.

"... It's a fake...?"

"Um... Duh? Who would actually carry the real thing around in the open? That's retarded. Use your brain Yo-yo..."

Unfortunately, Yo-yo didn't get to really answer this comment, for he was kinda kicked in the head. By none other than, please insert a drum roll here, Mr. Hostibus! He took off the helmet of his suit, revealing his horns and goat like ears.

"What a pity, I've been exposed."

"Um... Dude, no one would have realized it was you if you didn't just kick Yo-yo Sensei... Like, really... What was the point of that? And don't say it was to buy time, cause we both know the real eye is already stolen by now..."

It would seem that Rin and Yukio were too shocked about the fact that Mr. Hostibus was a demon for them to hear what Fay said. Which was fine really. The said demon man looked at her in slight confusion for a moment before Turning his attention back to the twins, thinking them to be the greater threat. Yukio told Rin to get the kid out of there, so Rin grabbed the kid and ran past Mr. Hostibus. Fay face palmed as the bad guy said he couldn't allow that.

"Rin... There was a window RIGHT behind you... You know what, whatever. Hey Mr. Hostibus! I have a bone to pick with you!"

But Fay was ignored. An irk mark appeared on her forehead as the bad guy sent his shadow thing to attack Rin. With a growl, Fay rubbed her temples and closed her eyes to keep from exploding shit. As Rin was hit by the shadow, he burst into flames. But in doing so, he hurt the kid. Yukio called out to them in worry, only to be attacked by bad guy. Fay flashed next to the two as Yo-yo was pinned to the ground by Mr. Hostibus. Crouching down to their level, Fay pokes the man's forehead.

"Now go on about how Yo-yo reminds you of you, and that you were a dog working for an organization... Go on, It's not like Rin will do anything while you have this little chat..."

Mr. Hostibus finally looked up to Fay and scowled. With great speed, he launched a punch at the girl and smirked when he felt he made contact. But when he actually looked, Fay was just sitting there holding his fist back with her pointer finger. A bored look overtook her face.

"H-how?! What _are_ you?!" 

"You're boring... Ammy-chan was a better hit than you..."

With a speed that none could follow with their eyes, Fay was behind the man and pulled him off of Yukio into a headlock. Even with his demonic strength, Mr. Hostibus couldn't get out of her grip. Fay looked to Yo-yo for permission to kill this man, but he seemed upset.

"I'll be fine Fay... Go help Rin..."

"Eh?! But I could snap his neck right now and we're be done here!"

"Just GO Fay!"

With a scowl, Fay roughly let go of Mr. Hostibus and vanished from sight. Teleporting over to Rin and the boy, Fay dropped to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. Rin was trying to help the boy, but nothing he did was helping. In fact, burning the boy's boils off only made things worse. Rin looked to Fay in a panic and noticed her annoyance. Looking back and forth between the boy and Fay, Rin quickly gulped and rested the boy on the floor. Fay was pissed and sat still as Yo-yo was having his chat with the demon. But soon, Mr. Hostibus' watch started beeping and he got up. Fay eyed the man with a cold expression.

"Looks like it's time for you to go. We will see you in a few days then Mr. Todou. Now get out..."

As Mr. Hostibus disappeared into the shadows, Yo-yo shakily made his way over to Rin and the boy. He took off his suit and quickly kneeled over the child saying they had no more time. Rin was worried and even offered to help, but Yo-yo said to stay out of it. Fay narrowed her eyes and scooted closer to the group. Yukio started placing injections on the boils but his hands were shaking badly. With cold eyes, Fay watched Yukio stab his own arm to get a hold of himself. While he tried to recover his sanity, Fay did nothing to help. She just watched as Rin freaked out and Yukio finished healing the boy. When it was safe to move, everyone walked out of the building. Fay was still pissed. With her eyes still cold and arms across her chest, Fay ignored Yukio talking to the mother. She wouldn't even look at Rin. Instead, she kept her eyes closed and calmed her breathing. 'I'm hungry...'


	32. Messing With Tails

Fay continued to keep her breathing even when a familiar voice rang through the air. Mephisto was walking with Shura and commented on the twins' epic fail. Meffy was about to question Fay, but seeing the look in her eyes, he quickly changed his attention over to Yo-yo. He went on to explain that this whole situation was a diversion and that the real "left eye" was stolen. He also informed everyone that there were some problems regarding the "right eye" as well. Fay scowled and let out a low growl and walked over to Shura's side. Thankfully for her, Shura said nothing to the girl and continued to pay attention to the conversation. Meffy asked Yo-yo to help find Mr. Hostibus leaving Shura to care for Rin. Soon enough everyone split up, but not before Rin yelling that he would become stronger than his brother. At that point, Fay no longer held back her growls and just poofed out of sight from the group. She was going to eat before she killed someone.

After a few hours, Fay was found laying on top of the roof of her dorm. It was a nice place actually. Not surprisingly, it was Rin who had stumbled across Fay. He was dragging his bag of candles behind him to train, but froze when he saw the purple haired girl. Neither of them talked for a while, Rin just set up his candles and started to practice. Fay said nothing and made no move to leave, so he figured she was fine with him being there. Letting out a sigh, Fay shuffled and took off her hat. Turning to a distracted Rin, Fay spoke. You could tell she was in a better mood now.

"Hey Rin. Don't freak out..."

Rin turned to Fay questioningly and ended up gasping in shock. Fay let her horns show, something she rarely did. She also unfurled her tail and let it sway about lazily. she let herself relax a bit more and looked at Rin from the corner of her eyes.

"Wha- Fay, I thought you said you _weren't_ a demon!"

"I'm not~ But I figure _these_ would be more acceptable here than anything else. I could change it if ya want..."

Rin looked to Fay in amazement, yet also uncertainty. Rolling her eyes, Fay sat up and turned to Rin. Without so much as a blink, Fay's horns and tail shifted. She now donned cat ears and tail. Rin once again gasped, causing Fay to smirk.

"What else can they change into?!"

Rin looked at Fay with childish excitement, causing Fay to smile in return. She thought for a moment, and her traits once again shifted. Fay went through a few different forms and let Rin touch her ears every now and then. She transformed from a fox, to a bunny, to a wolf, and then a mouse. She even changed the place where the ears would sprout, switching from the top of her head, to her actual ears. With most animals out of the way, Fay made her ears longer, like that of an elf. She made them webbed, feathered, and even turned them into a mini pair of wings- one angel, one devil. She switched her tail over to hip wings then tentacle like appendages sprouted out her lower back. With a final flourish, Fay sprouted wings and changed through all the different kinds, from fairy to feathers. Rin's face was priceless throughout the whole demonstration.

"WOW! Fay! That's amazing! Why would you hide that?!"

To this, Fay gave Rin a "seriously?" look. He laughed, realizing how stupid that would be and scratched the back of his neck. Fay smiled and poked the boys face. With a giggle, Fay flopped back onto the floor and stretched out a bit.

"Thanks for the laugh. I needed that. You're the best Rin~"

At this, Rin blushed and turned away. Fay switched her traits back to the tail and horns she started with. She had her hat in her hands, but didn't bother putting it on. Maybe she would stop wearing it for a while? It would be more comfortable, that's for sure. With everyone in a better mood, Rin went back to training and Fay watched with interest.

"You're trying too hard. You have to relax and realize that they are you're flames, and they can only do what you let them."

Rin scowled and tried again. Then a certain flame haired girl made an appearance and claimed she saw no improvement. Rin jumped then complained that he was trying to train in secret. Of course, Shura knew that he was doing so and made no attempt to hide this. Rin slouched a bit and was soon hit in the face with a tour book. Shura informed him that he was going to Kyoto and to get himself ready. He smiled and Kuro quickly got excited, demanding he come along as well. At this Fay giggled again.

"Of course you're coming Kuro. A cat is always welcome! Plus you're Rin's familiar!"

"Really?! YAY! I get to go on a trip! What kind of food do they have there?"

"I don't actually know... I'm assuming the same kinda stuff here... So I don't really-"

"You can understand Kuro Fay?!"

"Yeah of course I ca-"

"Fay... Why do ya have _horns and a tail_?"

Fay looked to Shura and smiled.

"Cause I can. What, You think only demons can have horns and tails? I can keep them hidden well enough. No one else noticed I have them. Not even Meffy-nii. I don't see the problem."

Shura narrowed her eyes but nodded.

"Just, don' let outsiders see ya. They would report ya and I'm not gonna to come and save yur ass in court."

"I wouldn't expect you to~ And actually, I'd prefer you stay out of that one. The Grigori question you enough. Well, common Rin, let's pack!... What exactly do people pack on trips like this?"

Rin just sweat dropped and everyone made their way inside. For the first time, Fay let people into her room. Rin was crouching and looking at all the different manga Fay had. Shura looked around the room in mild surprise. She even picked up a stuffed animal to examine it better.

"Can you put Usi down. He doesn't like strangers touching him."

"It's just a doll Fay. Get over it-"

Right before Shura finished, Usi wiggled in her grasp and managed to escape. The bunny doll demon floated over to Fay and sat atop her head. Shura jumped and quickly pulled out her sword, but seeing the demon land on Fay's head, she relaxed. Usi's void eyes watched Shura causing her to feel uncomfortable.

"This is Usi, my familiar. Well, no yeah, just stick with familiar. He helps me every now and then. Say hello Usi~"

'Hello Shura-chan, Rin-kun. It is nice to officially meet Fay-sama's... Friends?'

"Yes, they're my friends. Anyway~ What do I pack? I need to at least appear to seem human... Ugh! Packing is HARD! Why can't I just summon what I need then put it back when I'm done?! So troublesome..."

At this point, Rin and Shura were just staring at Fay and Usi. They were trying to take in the fact that Fay's familiar could speak with its mind. That and Fay basically said she didn't actually need to pack anything. Shura was the first to speak, while Rin was still frozen.

"Um... if that's the case, then just bring a backpack with some supplies and such..."

"Oh! okay then~"

With a warm smile, Fay pushed everyone out of her room so they could get ready themselves. With her tail swishing back and forth, Fay grabbed her backpack and just turned it into a portal connecting to her private dimension that stored all of her belongings, including the ones in her room. That was easy~ Now to wait until tomorrow morning.


	33. Messing With Trains

Rin, Shura, and Fay were at the train station getting ready to leave. Shura was on the phone with Yo-yo and Rin was reading the tour book like it was the best thing ever. Fay simply smiled and walked next to Rin. Despite what Shura had said to her yesterday, Fay was not wearing her hat or hiding her tail. Rin commented about how he didn't go on his middle school field trip and that we was excited. Fay giggled and mentioned she never went to middle school. The group entered the train and once everyone spotted them, they stared at Rin like he was inside out. Of course, they didn't even notice Fay, even though her horns and tail were out on display. Sitting down near the front, as suggested by Shura, Fay put Rin's luggage in the carrier above them and darted to the window seat. Pulling her knees to her chest, Fay sat silently and watched Shura walk off to check on things.

Suddenly, a wild Shiemi appeared! After talking to Shura, she stepped into Rin's view and caught his attention. He greeted her but she simply turned away. The wild Shiemi used 'ignore'. It was super effective. Rin sulked a bit but cheered up again when the Bonbon squad appeared. But they too ignored the boy and quickly took their seats. They even complained about Rin as if he wasn't even there. Fay scowled a bit, but stayed silent. Rin sat down in the seat next to her and sulked a bit. When Inari showed up, Shima-doosh told her to sit across from him. Like any good tsun-tsun, she ignored him and defiantly plopped herself down next to Rin. He looked to Inari confused but stayed silent.

"A'ight, Attention please."

Shura started to introduce herself to everyone, while pointing out that she seriously didn't want to be there, and explained the mission. Though really, she left the "explaining" bit to some other poor guy. Fay zoned out. She knew this shit. Staring out the window, Fay rested her chin on the palm of her hand. As things went on, she started spacing out. However, when Rin started talking, she blinked and came back to the current reality. Apparently, Inari was giving Rin a lesson about how lots of people are related to demons, and that she didn't fear him. Rin smiled, realizing that she was cheering him up. But her being the tsun she is, denied everything. She even managed to insult everyone else in the process. Fay couldn't have worded it better herself. A grin spread across her face as she nodded, encouraging Inari to continue. But once Bonbon joined the conversation, shit happened. Soon everyone was in an empty train car with possessed rock placed on their laps. 'This seems familiar...' Fay didn't get in trouble because she was officially a teacher now, but none of her classmates knew that yet. So when she walked into the car and sat down comfortably, Rin started whining.

"Why aren't you in trouble Fay?! You're part of our class too!"

"Oh! Right~ No one told you yet. I'm actually a teacher now! So I'm supposed to supervise you all~"

As Fay spoke the others finally started to notice her. They were shocked to learn she was promoted to a teacher. But upon seeing her, they freaked out even more. After all, she still had yet to cover her horns and hide her tail. As they all stared at her, Fay simply blinked and stared back. Her tail waved about in a carefree manner.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"YOU'RE A DEMON TOO?!"

"OMFG... I've been _over_ this... I'm not a demon, I'm not human, and I'm not an angel! Why is that so hard for everyone to comprehend?! God! Why did you make these people so stupid?! You did it just to piss me off didn't you?! I'll kick your ass for this!"

As Fay shook her fist at the sky, the class was trying to not panic. Noticing this, Fay lowered her fist and sighed.

"Why do people assume only demons have tails and horns? Look, Meffy-nii was the one who made me a teacher, against my will I might add. So just suck it up and realize I'm not here to hurt you. If I were, you would already be dead. Damnit, this is why I pretend to be human in the first place..."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, everyone just stared at her. Rin however, was smiling like an idiot. Despite the Baryon on his lap, Rin laughed at everyone's expression and looked to Fay.

"Hey! Fay, show them the thing! Do the thing!"

Fay was about to say no when Rin started to give her puppy eyes. Feeling embarrassed for him, she simply sighed and nodded, making Rin cheer. With everyone's attention on her, Fay gave a fake smile and her horns and tail switch to those of a cat. The group gasped and Fay's cat ears twitched. Fay looked to Rin and silently asked him if he was satisfied. He nodded enthusiastically and smiled to himself. Everyone fell silent and the atmosphere became uncomfortable. Fay once again switched her traits back to her horns and tail.

Suddenly the baryon on Kone's lap shot into the air and landed on Shi's back, pinning her to the ground. Fay held a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Bon and Shima tried to lift the demon rock off of Shi but failed. Then Rin tried and also failed. Fay was now laughing without holding back. Rin used his flames to try and kill the demon, but Bonbon got in the way. The rock flew off and everyone's attention turned to the burning seats. Fay by this point, was on the floor laughing her ass off. Inari managed to put out the flames and Rin started yelling at Bonbon. They got into a fight and Bonbon told Rin that his flames could kill.

"Conceivably anything can kill people! Don't freak out just cause something can kill people, or you should be scared to death of everything... Like guns... and knives... and gummy bears! Fucking gummy bears... I know what you're up to..."

But Fay's comment once again went unheard. The fight moved on to Bon blaming Rin for the blue night massacre thing, to which Rin said he had no connection to. After a few minutes of yelling, the group finally noticed the baryon about to crush Bonbon. But before it could attack, Shura came to the rescue! Fay was still laughing on the floor. Shura scolded everyone then turned her attention to Fay.

"And YOU! Why didn't you do anything?!"

"And steal you're moment? Hell no. I knew you were going to kill it before it hit Bonbon. So don't get all pissy, the train is stopping now and we finally arrived. So shut yur trap and let's get going!"

As if on cue, the speakers announced they were arriving to their destination and that everyone should gather their belongings. Shura scowled at Fay and pulled her to the side.

"Don't ya talk to me like that _kid_. Just cause yur a teacher now doesn't mean shit! I out rank you! So you shut up and-"

"Oh my god you are so _adorable_. You honestly think you can hold authority over me?"

"Don't go gettin' all cocky cause ya ain't human girly! I can still kick yur ass!"

"Pah-leeze! Shura-chan... As much as I like that feisty personality of yours, we have to get going. The train is about to leave and everyone already got off." 

Vanishing from Shura's grip, Fay grabbed the back of her jacket and poofed both of them out of the train and next to their group.

"I like you Shura! You're awesome. That's why you're in my top five of this reality! Well, let's go! I wanna see Bonbon's face when his mother sees his hair!"

Shura grumbled and yanked herself out of Fay's grip. She was pissed as fuck, but she knew when she was beat. This girl was friends with Amaimon, seemed to have Meffy on a leash, and could stop Rin's rampage without even trying. No, she wanted to live thank you. But that didn't mean she would be nice. Though she did appreciate the girls guts. If she wasn't such a mystery and possible hazard to the Vatican, Shura was sure they would be great friends. As if knowing this, Fay looked to her and gave a knowing smile.

"Sorry about earlier. Don't worry, I won't let you guys die. But they have to learn, or they won't get stronger. So, I'll leave the teaching to you and I'll back you up as much as I can get away with."

Shura was still scowling, but nodded, signifying that she accepted Fay's apology. That girl really did have guts.


	34. Messing With Melon

With everyone off the train, the group soon met up with their guide. Rin was in a foul mood, despite getting to see the weird UFO tower thingy. The guide lead the group to a parking lot and got everyone onto a bunch of busses. Fay of course sat next to Rin and looked out the window like a toddler. However, the air was thick with unease and tension. Even Shima-doosh noticed. With a childish pout, Fay bolted up from her seat and faced the rest of the group. With sparkling eyes Fay yelled out.

"I'M ON A BUS! So this is what a bus is like! Rin, I've never been on one before! I thought it would be a lot stuffier! Sing with me! SING THE BUS SONG!"

As Fay continued to speak, she was catching more and more attention. Soon everyone was looking at the girl in embarrassment as she shook Rin by his shoulders, demanding he sing with her.

"Wha- The bus song? Fay what are you-?"

" **The wheels on the bus go round and round. Round and Round. Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round, ALL THROUGH THE TOWN!** "

The moment Fay broke into song, everyone either sweat dropped, or fell on their face. She was acting like a child, but at least the tension in the air was... Not because of Rin? It wasn't much, but Fay would count this as a win on her part. By the time the group got to the shrine they would be staying at, just about everyone on the bus was about ready to strangle Fay. Even Rin was annoyed, or he would be if Fay hadn't shaken him so much he got sick. As the bus pulled to a stop, Fay abruptly stopped singing and gloom hung over her head.

" **ALL THROUGHT THE** \- Oh thank fucking god! That was annoying. I never wanna do that again..."

Those that managed to hear this once again fell on their face out of pure shock. Everyone shuffled off the bus and made their way into the shrine place thingy. As they herded through the entrance, Fay looked down at her backpack. Everyone else had suitcases and trunks, making her look like she had no idea what she was doing. Giving a pout, Fay marched into the building following Rin closely. Rin was in turn following Bon who seemed to catch quite a bit of attention. As the locals cheered at seeing Bonbon come home, they called out to his mom. A wicked smirk spread across Fay's face at this and she quickly took a step back. A young and pretty woman came into view and immediately started screaming at Bonbon about his hair. Fay started giggling to herself and tried to avoid being noticed. As it turned out, she was standing next to Shima-doosh and he too was suppressing his laughter. Fay met his eyes and they both started giggling even harder and leaned on each other for support. Catching her breath, Fay gave an evil smirk.

"And then _you're_ dad see's your hair and flips out too! PFFT!"

"Wait... what?! How do you know-"

Luckily, at that point, Bonbon's mom noticed Shima and Kone and greeted them. The embarrassment continued for a minute or two before Bon's mom noticed the rest of the class. Rin was startled by finding this woman was Bon's mom. He even unintentionally complimented her. The group talked about why this shrine was Bon's home when he was originally from a cursed temple. At this point, Fay was uninterested and was playing with her hair. Shura showed up but soon vanished after telling everyone what to do. Fay of course was not included in this "to-do list". Letting out a sigh, Fay followed the group. Someone had to keep an eye on Rin. That was part of the deal after all. Or that was the reason she gave for not helping out with the real mission. The group split in half as the Bonbon squad went to check on the chief. Fay smirked knowing Shima was going to get hit over the head. The rest of the group went to the rooms housing the sick and were set to work. Well, everyone but Rin. They didn't trust him with shit. Fay watched lazily as the boy ran around trying to find something to do. The exorcist he would talk to would only hand him off to someone else. Finally, a alcoholic priest called Rin over to help.

Excited to be able to do anything at all, Rin ran over to the man. Fay of course followed, though no one even seemed to be able to see her. The priest lead Rin to some watermelon. He told Rin to cut them up and hand them out to the sick. Rin obliged, but commented about the man drinking. Fay snorted in an attempt to keep from laughing at this. Fay sat off to the side of Rin, having yet to be consciously noticed by the two she was sitting with. With a bored sigh, Fay swung her legs back and forth over the side of the deck they were sitting on. Rin and Priest were talking amongst themselves and Fay paid them no mind until Priest informed Rin he was Bonbon's dad. Priest Suguro was so proud and asked if his son looked like him. Rin answered harshly saying that Bonbon looked cooler. Fay's eye twitched and she smacked Rin on the back of the head.

"AH! Fay! Why?! What did I do this time?!"

"Learn some manners dumbass! He knows who you are and still is letting you help him! He isn't even running away or attacking you like everyone else would! Apologize!"

"Eh? EH?! Who's this? Another one of Ryuuji's classmates?"

"OHMYGOD! You can see me?! YAY I'm finally noticed! I've been here all day and no one even saw me! I realize I'm hard to sense, but still!"

As Fay swooned over the fact someone outside of her class acknowledged her presence, her tail flew about her wildly. Suguro noticed this and became slightly guarded. He knew about Rin, the son of Satan, but not this girl. So who was she?

"What do you mean 'he can see you'? Of course he can, you're right here Fay! You're so weird!"

"Most people _can't_ see me Rin. Not unless I purposely talk to them first or bump into them. But once they know I exist, they can notice me a whole lot easier. Now Mr. Suguro will be able to see me if I make enough noise! Ah! that's right! Hello Mr.Suguro. I am Fay. I was in your sons class, but due to some odd circumstances and a certain magical clown, I am now a teacher. To be precise, I am to help Rin here with his training and monitor him. It is a pleasure to meet you and I appreciate you allowing us to stay here. That and for not judging Rin."

After hearing Fay's introduction, Mr. Suguro smiled warmly and nodded in understanding. He held out his hand, which Fay promptly shook. As the two smiled at each other in greeting, Rin was in a state of shock. Fay was basically his babysitter! Why did no one tell him?! And what did she mean most people couldn't see her? She wasn't invisible! Fay looked at Rin from the corner of her eye and sighed. Without warning, she lunged herself at Rin and hung from his back. Her arms outstretched in front of Rin as they rested on his shoulders. Fay in turn rested her chin on her arm and blew in Rin's ear. Rin immediately turned bright red and fell forwards.

"What are you trying to do?! Kill me? What the hell Fay?!"

Fay simply laughed and plopped down next to Rin.

"Hey, I'm better then Shura, and I'm not nearly as strict as Yo-yo. I'm mostly just a buffer to keep you from dying or killing others. Besides, don't we have fun?! I enjoy hanging out with you Rin-kun~"

Rin blushed once again and looked to the side. Fay pouted and leaned on Rin's back, not caring that Suguro was watching them with a similar blush and wide eyes. Rin's face grew brighter as he realized that Fay's breasts were pressing against his back. He couldn't help but notice how soft they were and that... Rin shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts as he noticed Suguro climbing over the fence.

"Hey! Wait up! I can't carry all this watermelon by myself!"

But Suguro was already gone. If it weren't for Fay practically laying on his back, Rin would have chased the man down. But no, Fay was there, not even realizing what she was doing to this poor teenage boy. Kidding, she knew exactly what she was doing, but didn't give a shit. With a sigh, Fay got off Rin and smiled to him.

"I can help you Rin! Eh, but do you think these melons are enough?"

"They look big enough... Ah! anyway, let go hand these out!"

"Okie dokie Rinrin! The power of melons will cure the sick! Let us shove them in their faces!"

Rin just continued to blush and sweat drop. He wasn't sure if she was doing this on purpose or not anymore, but all the talk of melons made him remember her melons in particular. He felt so dirty. Fay just smirked playfully and grabbed half of the plates and went inside.


	35. Messing With "Cool"

So the two non-human teens went inside carrying trays of watermelon. However, they didn't get very far. Mostly due to the fact that there were some people having a fight right in front of the door. Fay stood next to Rin speechless as two branch families of the shrine fought over... something. Fay wasn't really sure what the fuck their problem was. Rin was more confused by the fact that he thought Kyoto was supposed to be more elegant. Tilting her head to the side, Fay watches as the fight went from verbal to physical. One of the girls changed her arm into a snake and things escalated quickly. People scattered around the room in a frenzy trying to avoid being attacked.

Fay and Rin just stood still as the attack continued. One man asked what they were doing, seeing as they were supposed to be hurt and shit. Others screamed to stop the snake, but everyone was a doctor, no combat ability. 'Greeeat...' Neither Rin nor Fay moved, despite probably being the only ones able to help. It was fine though because soon Bonbon came to the rescue! He demanded everyone calm down, but snake bitch was snarky and made a comment about not listening to Bon. Fay just rolled her eyes as the Bonbon squad stormed past her and Rin. Kuro asked if anyone was even going to eat the watermelon, to which Fay answered quietly.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself Kuro..."

Time passed and eventually Fay and Rin handed out the watermelon. It was dark out now and Fay just followed Rin out of boredom. Fay wasn't really paying attention, but the guys from class were called inside an told to deliver some bentos. Fay shrugged and picked up just as many bentos as Rin and followed him out. People commented about how amazing Rin was for carrying so much at once. Fay just rolled her eyes and started walking to the branch office. Once there, Fay dropped the bentos onto the table and looked at a startled Shura. Rin soon walked in after and followed suit. Shura thanked everyone and said they could go rest. Rin just wanted some food as he watched the higher exorcists eat in front of him. Bonbon asked to go out into the mountain, but Shura refused, for good reason. She then offered everyone a bento to eat. She even handed one to Fay. At this Fay raised an eyebrow.

"Um... I don't-"

"Ya don't eat enough. It's a miracle ya have boobs! Ya better eat it all ya hear me?! How do ya expect ta fight with an empty stomach? And I better not see ya eating only candy!"

Fay just deadpanned and looked at the food in disgust. Rin overheard the conversation and came to Fay's rescue.

"Actually... Fay-chan doesn't eat food... She kinda can't-"

"Oh shut yur trap. Just take the food Fay! So troublesome!"

Okay, Rin _attempted_ to come to Fay's rescue. With a scowl, Fay grabbed the bento and walked outside. She waited up for Rin, knowing he wouldn't mind a second dinner. The boys came out of the building and quickly started to split up. Now only Rin, Fay and Shima were left. Shima was about to try and leave when Rin got pissed and sarcastically asked if Shima couldn't eat with him either. Fay smirked and sat down next to Rin. She watched Shima-doosh panic and sit down too. Rather far away one could add. Shima tried to calm the angered demon boy by complimenting the bento. Rin just grunted then asked why he was sitting so far away. Shima asked if he really was.

"Dude, you're like... A good twenty feet away... Ah, sorry, about six meters away... Too many means of measurement! How do you guys keep shit straight? But NOOO, America had to be fucking _difficult_..."

Letting out a sigh, Fay looked down at her bento with a scowl. Rin tried to move on to a less mathmatical topic and asked if Shima was scared of him too. Shima said he wasn't scared, just that he hated difficult situations. Fay smirked at this.

"And _that's_ why you don't have a girlfriend."

Shima blanched and looked at Fay with teary eyes.

"You're so cruel Fay-chan! That's not-"

"Ha! You really ARE lame Shima. You're uncool after all."

Shima looked shocked as he tried to convince Rin that he was in fact cool. Rin just started to laugh his ass off and Fay and to cover her smile. When Rin calmed down enough, he pulled a paper out of his pocket that held his "cool" ranking. He said that Shima wasn't even on the list, causing the pink haired boy to flip his shit. The two glared at each other for a moment before Shima busted into laughter. He told Rin about how he gave up on trying to avoid him. Rin deadpanned and told him to laugh it up. Shima commented about everyone was too uptight, to which Fay agreed. The boys continued to joke when Fay lifted her nose to the air.

"I smell a drunk Bonbon, flashbacks, a dead lead, and Mr. Hostibus being a dick..."

"...What?"

Fay looked over to the boys and blinked as they did the same to her. They had no idea what she was talking about. With a nervous smile, Fay waved them off. They probably wouldn't even remember what she just said.

"It's nothing... Just... don't expect things to go smoothly from here on... The Impure King won't be asleep much longer... What a pain... Hey Rin! Want my Bento? You know I won't eat it..."

Shima looked at Fay in shock from her news while Rin grinned ear to ear about getting a second meal. Fay handed Rin the bento and realized Shima was staring her down. Looking over to him, Fay sighed and got up to go sit next to Shima. Rin didn't even notice due to him stuffing his face. Once Fay sat down, she smiled brightly.

"Well? Ask your questions..."

"How do you know all that for sure? You make it sound like you know it's going to happen."

"Because it _is_. Also, Rin won't be able to use his sword very soon. Making it impossible to beat the Impure King until the last minute. Rin is gonna be in jail for a while too, but things work out and his execution gets postponed. I suppose it's for the best though seeing as he would have never achieved the requirements demanded of him... And that all happens before the Illuminati get involved. As I'm sure you know..."

As Fay spoke, she looked at Shima from the corner of her eyes. At first he didn't believe a thing she said. But the moment she said 'Illuminati" the boy tensed. Trying to cover for himself, he smiled nervously.

"What do you mean 'as I'm sure you know'? What are you talking about? None of that even seems possible!"

Fay looked to Shima with a cold gaze. He visibly shuddered but held his ground.

"Now you know why I don't like you. In the words of a great ninja: Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. That would make your job harder and make everyone less angry when the time comes. Not to mention the fact you can't even touch me. Aside from what you're going to do in the future, you are pretty decent for right now. So yeah, see ya Shima-doosh. No hard feelings."

With that said, Fay shot up to her feet and walked back over to Rin to say goodnight. As she left, she pointedly waved to Shima and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. The said boy stared after her with wide and terrified eyes. But he was also cautious, she knew too much and should be cut out of the picture. What would he tell the higher ups about this?


	36. Messing With Hamsters

Fay had to practically drag a drunk Rin to his room that night. It was humorous to say the least. He went on and on about how he was going to prove himself and defeat Satan. Fay had to stifle a laugh however when Rin started talking about her. He claimed that she was too pretty and her boobs were too big. He mumbled about her needing to be careful around boys because they might do something to her. Then he just went completely incoherent. Fay wasn't sure if Rin actually had a mini crush on her, or if he was just playing the protective older brother. Either way, it was way too cute. As Fay brought Rin back to his room, she not too carefully laid him down on his futon and smirked. He was going to be so tired in the morning. Poor boy.

Fay made her way back to her own room. She had one to herself because she was awesome... And because she connected her dorm room from True Cross to here in Kyoto. Most wouldn't even notice the new door, and if they did, they wouldn't be able to open it. Walking in, Fay let out a sigh as she remembered what would be happening the next few days. She was having a hard time figuring out just exactly what to do during this time. There was no way she would help Yo-yo with Mr. Hostibus, and sitting everything out with Meffy-nii would be boring. Flopping onto her bed, Fay let her pillow prevent her from getting oxygen. Not that she really needed it.

After a few silent moments, a sparkle sound was accompanied by a pink puff of smoke. Looking up in surprise, Fay found a rather familiar looking green hamster sitting by her head with a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck. There was also a pink envelope floating in the air, waiting to be read. Blinking, Fay sat up and grabbed the letter. It was obviously from Meffy, but she had no idea what he wanted now. Reading the pink paper, Fay raised a brow in disbelief. Apparently, Mephisto thought it would be a good idea for Fay to watch after Amaimon. That it would be safer for him and her, and that he couldn't be found in Meffy's possession at this time. Basically, he was just being a lazy ass and pushing the poor demon onto Fay. Fay threw the letter over her shoulder, having it disappear into nowhere. Looking down at Ammy, Fay gave an apologetic smile.

"Hey there Ammy. Here, lemme help ya a bit. Hold still kay?"

Ammy nodded and held still as Fay took the gaudy ribbon off the hamsters neck.

"Much better! Oh, here, lemme fix that too."

Fay poked Ammy's furry little nose before hopping back a few feet. The hamster was soon surrounded by green smoke, and when it cleared, Amaimon was back in his human body. He looked down at himself with his naturally blank gaze. Realizing he now had a human body, Ammy almost smiled and looked up at Fay.

"Thank you Fay-chan."

"No problem Ammy-chan! You can change back and forth as the situation calls for it. And seeing as you'll be with me for a while, you'll need to be able to hide yourself. So welcome to my room~ Try not to destroy anything and don't hurt Usi. Other than that, I don't really care what you do."

Ammy nodded and started looking around the room like an excited child. He was just too cute! Fay turned away from the demon king of earth and snapped her fingers. With a poof, Fay's outfit changed to that of her normal sleepwear. A baggy t-shirt and some panties. Pulling a hair tie out of nowhere, Fay put up her hair in a messy pony tail. The shirt easily covered any sight of the girl's underwear, so Fay didn't really worry about that. Though her tail did make things a little difficult. Sitting on her bed, Fay watched Ammy as he looked about the room. Every now and then, he would pick something up and smell it, only to put it down soon after. He was now looking through Fay's collection of books and manga when he spoke up.

"Do you have any candy Fay-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, hold on."

Flopping onto her stomach, Fay reached under her bed and pulled out a ridiculously large bag full of candy. It was practically a Santa sack, and honestly had the same holding capacity. It was the never ending bag of sweets! Dragging the thing out, Fay pushed it towards the boy with a smile.

"I ALWAYS have candy. And I already promised you some if you ever came to visit, remember?"

Ammy's eyes started to shine at the sight of the bag, though his expression didn't change much. Grabbing the bag, Ammy took out a handful of candy and started to eat. Fay giggled and decided she wanted some too. Crawling off her bed, Fay sat herself next to Ammy and pulled out a giant tootsie roll. As she unwrapped the thing, she leaned against Ammy as if using him for support. This action cause the demon to tense for a moment, but he quickly went back to eating. The two continued to eat in silence until Fay pushed herself up.

"Soooo~ Ammy-chan... You know what's going on this week?"

Ammy turned to Fay and shrugged. He didn't really care what was happening right now. He was able to be with Fay. He had actually asked Mephisto if he could hang out with her. He wanted to see her for some reason and the feeling only got worse as time went by. For some reason, hearing this made Meffy smirk and giggle like a girl. He then quickly thought up this plan to have Fay be in charge of Ammy. Meaning that Ammy would be with Fay for a while. Ammy of course didn't complain seeing as he was getting his wish. The demon now looked to Fay and finally noticed she was waiting for an answer. However, he never really gave one since he also noticed what she was wearing. Which wasn't much. Pink dusted the demons cheeks as he looked Fay up and down. She however, didn't seem to notice.

"In the next few days, the Impure King will reawaken. Then the order will find out that mankind has managed to create their own Gehenna gate. However, they can't control it, so it keeps getting bigger. Then some shit with the Illuminati will go down..."

Fay looked over to Ammy to see him staring at her. Blinking at this, Fay quickly whipped around when her phone started ringing. Her tail was waving about frantically managing to catch Ammy's attention. His dead eyes focused on the tail and followed it as it swayed about. Eventually, he found himself crawling closer as Fay busied herself trying to find her phone. It was somewhere on her bed... Probably... Before Ammy knew what he was doing, he quickly grabbed hold of Fay's tail. He held it gently, and absentmindedly stroked it. He knew he should let go, but didn't. Instead, he found himself wondering if she would feel the same fuzzy feeling he did when Fay grabbed his tail. Fay tensed and stood still as she felt a warm hand hold her tail. With a rather obvious blush, she looked over her shoulder to see Ammy looking at her with curious eyes. Blushing even deeper, Fay quickly pulled her tail from the boys grip and sat down. Hiding her tail under her shirt, Fay avoided eye contact with Ammy as she shuffled a bit.

"Ah!- Um... So... Anyway... Since I'm also keeping an eye on Rin, You'll be with me when all this stuff happens... Try not to attract too much attention okay? And don't attack Rin. If you do, I'll have to hurt you."

Ammy scowled upon hearing this news but nodded. Seeing this, Fay smiled apologetically and avoided eye contact. To try and make things more comfortable, Fay let Ammy play with her phone which she had now found. He was enjoying himself as he watched YouTube videos. Fay watched with him for the longest time but started to grow tired. Without so much as a second thought, Fay crawled into bed and cuddled under the blankets. Ammy took notice of this and crept up close to the bed. Sitting on his hunches, the green haired demon rested his chin on the bed and stared at Fay. Sensing this, Fay turned over and locked gazes with Ammy.

"Yes~?"

"Where do I sleep?"

"Pick a place."

"... Okay."

Without warning, Ammy took off his boots, jacket, tie, and vest and lifted the blankets to crawl in. Now most girls would have freaked out from this. Fay however did not. Instead, she waited until Amaimon made himself comfortable then scooted closer to him. As he turned his surprisingly surprised eyes to her, Fay reached out and held Ammy in a loose hug.

"Night Ammy-chan~ <3"

It wasn't until long after Fay was finally asleep that Ammy answered her.

"Good night Fay-chan... I love you..."


	37. Messing With Mornings

Fay woke up later than usual. While she would claim that it was because there was nothing important happening yet, it was really due to a green haired demon clinging to her like Fay was his favorite teddy bear. It was adorable! For all of like two minutes... After those two minutes of staring, Fay poked Ammy's face until he started to wrinkle his nose. Seeing this as a good sign, Fay smirked and blew in the boys ear. This woke Ammy up instantly. He shot his eyes open and growled, then a look of confusion overtook his normally emotionless face. He obviously forgot where he was.

"Ammy-chan~ Good morning! Can ya let me go?"

Ammy looked down at Fay in surprise. Finally noting her presence, he realized that Fay was held tightly but comfortably in his arms. Blushing at this, he then processed what it was she said and slowly let go of the purple haired girl. Fay smiled in thanks and moved to get up. But before doing so, she leaned over and kissed Ammy on the cheek. The demon didn't even have a chance to react before Fay was off her bed and magically changed into grey cargo shorts, a purple hoodie that read "Listen to your Senpai", and grey combat boots. Amaimon was deep red as Fay picked up her phone and slipped it in her pocket. She turned back to him and smirked.

"I gotta get going. I have to do stuff. You wanna tag along? Or sleep some more?"

Fay watched Ammy while waiting for an answer. He got this bored look and yawned then quickly got dressed. Now smiling to herself, Fay swayed back and forth until Ammy was ready. Without really thinking about it, Fay grabbed the boys hand and dragged him out of her room. They were now both in Kyoto. WOO! With a firm grip on the boys hand, Fay marched playfully down the hall. If anyone actually noticed her, they would probably wonder if they were high or still asleep. After all, a green spike haired demon and a purple haired "demon" were skipping down the hall like children. Well, Fay was doing most of the skipping really. Her horns visible and her tail waving about playfully. Luckily, before Fay and Ammy waltzed into the dining room, Fay realized her mistake.

"ACK! Ammy-chan, you have to be a hamster! I no want dem ta kill joo!"

Fay made a puppy eye face to help enforce her point. Amaimon grumbled about none of them being able to kill him, but seeing Fay like that, he simply looked away and nodded. With a pop, Ammy was now his adorable hamster self and sitting on Fay's shoulder. Fay herself snapped her fingers and summoned her witch hat. She had to hide today, at least for a while. So putting on her hat, Fay walked in and plopped down next to Rin. His hair was such a wreck. Stifling a giggle, Fay looked up when Shima showed up and started talking to Rin casually. As he and Rin spoke, Fay started counting down. Once she hit 'one' a man came flying and kicked Shima in the face. It was none other than Shima's brother! Fay couldn't help but laugh as the three, yes there was a third one now, brothers started to argue playfully. The eldest tried to wave Kone over, but that was futile! Then the blonde brother asked who Rin was. With a mischievous glint in her eye, Fay draped herself over Rin's shoulder.

"He is the hero Gotham deserves. But not the hero it needs right now. A dark knight. HE. IS. BATMAN!"

Of course, none of the monks understood that reference. Well fuck them they're losers. Renzou did though, along with Rin. Shima Renzou started laughing at Fay's joke while Rin looked around all confused. Poor boy had no idea what was going on. Glad that at least someone got the reference, Fay gave Renzou and thumbs up. After the laugh, Fay smiled sweetly and got off Rin.

"He's Okumura Rin. And he will have to pass on going to the pool Renzou~"

"How did you? Whatever, miss know-it-all over her is Fay-chan... What _is_ your last name Fay-chan?"

"Oh? Hmm, I never thought about that... I should have a last name huh? Ummm... I pick... Tepes! After the Romanian King Vlad Tepes, known better as Vlad the impailer! He was rumored to be a vampire and inspired the book Dracula! So, henceforth! I am Fay Tepes! That work for you buddy?"

"You can't just randomly choose a last name! Seriously, what's your name?"

"I'm just Fay. I named myself~ I never had a last name."

"What are you? An orphan or something?!"

"Leave the poor girl alone Renzou. It's nice to meet you Fay-san."

"Well, I guess you could call me that. And it's fine. It's nice to meet you too~ But seriously Renzou-kun, Rin can't go with you to the pool..."

"Damn straight he can't!"

Fay smiled and turned around as Shura joined in on the conversation. She looked pissed. She argued with Rin for a moment and pulled his shirt over his head. 'I'm the great Cornholio. I need teepee for my bunghole!... God I need help...' Rin apologized to Shima and got up to leave with Shura. Fay smiled and waved goodbye. But this only got her a smack on the back of her head. With teary eyes, Fay looked up to Shura.

"Wha-Why? You're so mean Shura-chan!"

"Yur helpin too ya idiot!"

Fay became all gloomy and stood up reluctantly. But it was for the best. She wasn't going to eat and had nothing else much to say to everyone. So she followed after Shura and looked down at Ammy who was still on her shoulder. He had fallen back asleep, but when Fay was smacked, he was jolted awake. Apparently hamsters could growl. He wasn't happy with Shura for waking him up. Or was it for hitting Fay? Anyway, Fay followed Shura and Rin outside and onto the roof. Candles were set about and Shura made herself comfortable. Fay did the same, only kept a few feet away from the woman. Rin huffed then started his training. And he was doing just as bad as usual.

"Remember what I told you before Rinrin? Picture the two candles on the end as bad guys and the one in the middle as a friend. You want to save the friend, right? Try thinking about it that way. It might be easier than the way Shura tells you to do it."

"Are ya sayin I'm not a good teacher?! My way was working just fine ya punk!"

Despite Shura's bickering, Rin tried Fay's method. And it worked. It WORKED! Rin and Shura looked at the candles in shock and Fay smiled triumphantly. Rin then shot to his feet and did a little victory dance.

"Ya see that guys?! I did it! I'm awesome!"

"Ah, I feel like you're finally at the starting line now..."

Rin and Shura continued to talk and Fay zoned out. She had taught him a little too soon. Oh well. Turning her attention back to Rin, Fay smiled.

"Good! Now, keep going. When you've mastered that, put one candle in front and one in back with the other three candles! So let's go! Do it!"

"Eh?! But Fay!"

"No buts! You must master your flames hot head! Whereas I'm going to go poke around a bit. I'm bored as a potato. So See ya! I'm off~"

With that, Fay jumped off the roof and landed lightly on the ground. Giving a little stretch, Fay smirked and looked down to Ammy still on her shoulder.

"Let's go play~ Ima be a ninja!"

And with that, Fay teleported off to the branch district.


	38. Messing With Oblivion

"Okay, so... I realize I'm early... But why the fuck is there nothing fun happening Ammy?! I demand mutiny! Betrayal! I was promised rivers of blood! Fucking hell dammit!"

Fay was off in a side room in the branch district. She was also pacing about in a circle in an enraged manner. Ammy had long since hopped off of Fay and turned into his human form. He simply watched Fay with amusement as she stomped about. She had summoned up a mini pull-string bag of candy to give to Ammy. It was bottomless and would never run out of candy. Though that didn't mean Ammy hadn't tried to prove that in the last half hour. Grinding her teeth, Fay turned to her hubbu and narrowed her eyes. Then suddenly, an idea popped into her head. An evil grin spread across her face and a dark aura surrounded the girl.

"Huhuhuhuhu... I don't know why I didn't do this sooner... Probably cause it would be breaking my own rules... ButI'mboredsoFUCKIT!"

Holding out her hand, Fay parted her feet for better balance. With a blink of her eyes, wind started to swirl about her in the small room. Her eyes were now glowing red as a strange mark appeared in the air in front of her hand. Ammy stood behind Fay and had the sudden urge to get the hell out of there. But he wasn't going to leave Fay's side. The magic Fay was using was strong. Very strong. Amaimon had never sensed anything like it. Even his brother couldn't create such a spell. With goose bumps rising on his pale skin, Ammy watched Fay with wide eyes. He had no idea she was this powerful. And yet a voice in the back of his head said 'And she's mine' Shaking his head, Ammy watched in wonder as Fay spoke in a strange language that he could still somehow understand.

" **I summon you. The bringer of destruction. The God of Oblivion. Astro Dust, the maiden of endings.** "

The strange wind picked up, making Fay's hair and clothes whip about wildly. Amaimon's eyes widened when he realized just what Fay was summoning. How could she summon a _god_?! But before he could think of an answer, a girl fell through a portal that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. She had long dark indigo hair, red eyes, glasses, and red fang like marks under her eyes. But what stood out the most was the maid uniform she sported. THIS was the god of Oblivion. This was the god of Oblivion? Fay lowered her hand and looked down at the girl. They stared at each other of the longest time before Fay smiled.

"KYA! Astro-chan! I've missed you soooo much! Get yur booty over here missy!"

Fay didn't give the girl time to react however and soon swooped down into a tight hug. Shaking the girl back and forth in her deadly hug, Fay started to sparkle with happiness. After a few seconds the girl seemed to finally realize what was going on. A big smile spread across her face as she hugged Fay back with equal enthusiasm.

"YAY! Fay-sama~! It’s been _waaaay_ too long! But… which universe is this?”

When Astro Dust spoke Fay stopped shaking her violently. Looking at her with a smirk Fay let go of her friend and shot up to her feet. Whipping around Fay ran over to Ammy and grabbed his hands. Dragging the demon back over to the God of Oblivion, Fay smirked.

“Ash-chan, this is Amaimon. He is my hubbu and he is mine. Ammy-chan, this is Astro Dust, the God of Oblivion! As to your question Ash-chan~ Welcome to **Ao No Exorcist!** The Impure king is about to be revived and shit will be going DOWN! Soo… Wanna play with me and watch the show? Eh? EH?! Common, I’ll get yur little crush over here too~ Meffy-nii is _kinda_ meh bish~”

As Fay spoke, she made various hand gestures throughout her speech. She then finally ended with crossing her arms over her chest and nodding smugly. Looking at Ash with sparkling eyes, Fay waited for an answer. Actually, she waited for a ‘yes’, because anything else would be unacceptable. Saying ‘no’ was a good way to be shipped right the fuck out of here. As if to express that Ash had a limited amount of time to answer, a ruckus was heard outside.

“Seems snake bitch lady started! Common! Hurry up! I wanna watch this!”

Astro Dust looked at Fay with a smile as she absorbed the information just given her. Her smile only grew as she glomped Fay in excitement.

"YES! Oh my Gehenna yes! Let's go! Where's Mephisto Senpai?! You have to introduce us! OMG I'm in Blue Exorcist!"

Fay laughed and poofed out of Ash's tight hug. She then spun over to Ammy in a playful manner. Giving him his own glomp, Fay nuzzled the boy affectionately. An almost invisible blush dusted the boys cheeks, but he still held his stoic expression. He wasn't about to let his guard down around a god. However, Fays sudden show of affection made his heart beat. It also drew the attention of Astro Dust. The woman shot him a sly smirk and gave a creepy giggle.

"Hiya~!"

Fay smiled as the two greeted each other. Hopefully they would get along okay. Things were now quiet outside so Fay took Ammy's hand in her own and lead him over to the door. Peeking out, Fay saw one of the Shima brothers poke about and sneak onwards.

"Guys. Guys! This be it! Troop move out!"

Fay used clumsy military hand movements to emphasize her point. Still holding Ammy's hand, Fay also grabbed onto Ash's and dragged them both out of the room. They weren't exactly being sneaky, how could you when you're being dragged around like a rag doll. Fay's smile only grew wider as she saw Bonbon sneaking about in front of her little group. Fay's face looked like a child's who was trying really hard not to blurt out a secret. Or keep quiet. With pursed lips Fay dragged the two closer and kept deathly silent. Ammy and Ash followed suit. After passing dozens of unconscious bodies Fay's group, plus Bonbon, made it to the chamber holding the right eye of the impure king. Bonbon was ahead of them and had yet to notice the three strangely dressed people behind him. Finally, it started. The eldest Shima son approached the enemy. Miss snake bitch lady herself. They spoke. Blah blah blah. Then Mamushi snake bitch called Meffy-nii a traitor. Holding back from cracking up, Fay grabbed onto Ash before she could blow their cover and attack the poor girl. No, she could do that later. However, when snake bitch started to narrate, Fay was tempted to let Ash go. Fay started talking to her group in a whispered tone.

"Why do they always have to do this? Fucking flashback shit... Oh OH! She started talking about Rin! Guys! Hey! OMG look her arms turned into snakes! GUUUYS!"

"I'm either gonna eat her soul later... or I'm going to wrap it up as a present... for Mephy Chan..."

As Ash said all this, the god of oblivion was staring daggers into the back of the snake lady. However, her last comment was little more than a whisper. Not that Fay had any trouble hearing it. Neither did Ammy, making him worry slightly for his older brother. This woman was insane... Things started to escalate and Snake bitch and Eldest Shima started fighting. Bonbon revealed himself. Kinda. And then the ceiling caved in. Fay was trying sooo hard not to laugh throughout this whole ordeal. But when Toudou showed his face, Fay started cracking up.

"Mr. Hostibus! I told ya I'd see ya again! Remember me?! Oh my goosh!"

Of course, from all the noise, only Toudou seemed to be able to hear Fay. He locked his eyes on hers as she waved to him cheerily. But despite never looking away from her, Toudou had his conversation with Eldest Shima and Snake bitch. When snake said Toudou wasn't involved, Fay kinda flipped. That and she was mad at being ignored.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Of course he's involved! He's helping! That is being involved! OMG! Mr. Hostibus! Smack some sense into that bitch! What did you guys even teach her?! AAGH!"

Fay was stamping her foot and shaking her fists angrily. By the time she finished, Snake bitch put the right eye into her own and disappeared with Toudou. Grinding her teeth and twitching, Fay let out a frustrated scream. This caught some people's attention, seeing as the reinforcements were only just getting there now. Shooting her irritated gaze to them, Fay twitched again.

"What? That was fucking annoying! Mr. Hostibus BLATENTLY ignored me! Bastard. Hey Eldest Shima. What The Fuck were you doing, huh?! You're supposed to be all responsible and shit! Aside from talking, I don't think you actually did anything! WORST. Show. EVER."

Fay pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. As Fay screamed all this, Ash snickered and smiled admiringly at Fay. She couldn't help but notice how Fay hadn't changed a bit, not in the 1,000,400 or so years since Ash had last seen her. She was also glad to see Fay so happy. Letting out another giggle, Ash pulled attention to herself by talking.

"Still as cool as ever Fay-sama!"

Holding back a smirk from Ash's comment, Fay let out a sigh and her anger drained away. Turning to her friend, Fay gave a quirky smile and gave a peace sign. With all attention now on Fay and her little group, things grew deathly silent. Everyone was looking at her with wide eyes, seeing her demon horns and tail. They were also looking on in awe at the girl with strange marking on her face. But most of all, they were readying themselves for battle when they noticed Ammy. Sweat dropping at this realization, Fay flapped her arms about wildly to get everyone's attention.

"Pay no mind to the man behind the curtain! Uh, I mean, He's with me! He won't hurt anyone... _Right_ Ammy-chan?! Oh, and this is Astro Dust! She's a guest! And for those who don't know... I am the Amazing Fay! You're lord and savior! Oh god... I just said that..."

Fay gave a stern look to Ammy when she said he wouldn't hurt anyone. Pretty much saying silently that she would kick his ass if he tried anything funny. He in turn just nodded his head and looked at the crowd with emotionless eyes. Fay sighed at the end of her little rant and hung her head. She would have to explain some things now wouldn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now officially caught up to where I am writing... 
> 
> So... You might not see a new chapter for a while... 
> 
> However, there _will_ be more Fay shenanigans coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) I do NOT own **Blue Exorcist. Ao No Exorcist** is owned by **Kazue Kato, Tensai Okamura** , and other people. I only own The Amazing Fay and her awesomeness.


End file.
